The sun comes at a price
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Thor, Steve, Natasha et Rocket fixaient le gant et les pierres appartenant anciennement à Thanos vaincu. Il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre à présent, mais après la terrible révélation qu'avait apprise le Dieu de la Foudre, il était décidé à utiliser ce pouvoir afin de remonter le temps de quelques jours et réécrire l'histoire. Thor/Loki [Post - Infinity War]
1. La plus grosse erreur de Thanos

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Avengers Infinity War  
Couples : Thor/Loki (principal) + PeterQ/Gamora, Sam/Bucky, Bruce/Natasha et peut-être d'autres  
Genre : Romance/Aventure/Drame + Mpreg  
Résumé : Thor, Steve, Natasha et Rocket fixaient le gant et les pierres appartenant anciennement à Thanos vaincu. Il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre à présent, mais après la terrible révélation qu'avait apprise le Dieu de la Foudre, il était décidé à utiliser ce pouvoir afin de remonter le temps de quelques jours et réécrire l'histoire.

 **Petit blabla introductif** : Première fanfic sérieuse après Infinity War et à mon avis, ça ne sera pas la dernière, je suis retombée à plat ventre dans ce fandom à cause (ou grâce à) du film.

Donc comme indiqué précédemment, cette fic tournera autour du couple Thor/Loki avec quelques couples en arrière plan. Vous en faites pas, dans cette fic, Thor et ses potos vont réussir à renverser la situation et à sauver les gens qu'ils aiment tout ça tout ça. Le premier chapitre est consacré à ça, au comment, et donc suit la continuité du film.

Par la suite, je me concentrerais sur cette nouvelle vie qu'ils auront gagnée, mais qui reste tout de même agitée.

Ça ne va pas en étonner certains, il y aura un **M-preg** (c'est d'ailleurs ça qui va provoquer un certain déclic chez Thor) que j'essaie toujours du mieux que je puisse, à rendre abordable et « réaliste ».

Donc dernière chose, gares aux **Spoilers**.

Et très bonne lecture, en espérant que ce nouveau projet va vous plaire :D

* * *

 **T** he sun comes at a price

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **La plus grosse erreur de Thanos  
** _-''-_

Thor fut pris d'un temps d'arrêt, et il se figea net, le souffle haletant, les muscles en feu. Malgré la douleur déchirante que lui administrait tout son corps, il maintenait fermement la hache divine dans sa main droite. La lame de cette dernière brillait sous les lueurs sphériques des plantes culminantes qui éclairaient le champ de bataille durant la nuit.

Cette bien étrange planète avait beau être à cet instant plongé dans la pénombre produite par l'espace, la faune et la flore scintillaient tout autour d'eux, si bien qu'un spectateur extérieur serait loin de se douter qu'une bataille tout aussi meurtrière que le Wakanda quelques jours auparavant prenait place ici.

Élevant son poignet afin de pouvoir discerner l'ornement accroché, Thor y cala son regard et s'imprégna de tous les souvenirs pénibles et déchirants concernant le bracelet. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et se remémora l'attaque du vaisseau de Thanos, sur celui qu'avait récupéré Korg et Loki afin de sauver son royaume. Il se rappela cette attaque foudroyante et imprévisible, la mort de son peuple, de Heimdall, de la Walkyrie et surtout, celle de son plus jeune frère, Loki.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se permit de détailler de ses pupilles pétillantes de rage la mèche de cheveux noirs et tressée qu'il avait enroulée à son poignet accompagné de quelques morceaux de tissus rouges appartenant à sa propre cape. La mèche de cheveux appartenait au défunt Loki, Thor l'avait conservé quand il s'était laissé mourir près de son corps, pensant réellement rejoindre un autre monde avec lui. Il avait souhaité utiliser cette mèche de cheveux pour qu'une fois au Vahalla, il puisse le retrouver plus facilement à l'aide de magiciens, où que son frère soit.

Il aurait été le retrouver n'importe où qu'il soit, même si ça avait été en Enfer.

Cependant, il avait été secouru par les Gardiens de la galaxie, et à présent, il ne vivait que pour la vengeance. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Il jeta un bref regard vers Steve Rogers qui s'était stoppé lui aussi à ses côtés, et le regardait avec une profonde compassion, mais Thor pouvait sentir en lui un énorme chagrin provenant de lui, et c'était légitime. Ils avaient tous tant perdus lors de ce jour au Wakanda.

Mais ils allaient quérir Thanos, le faire sortir de sa cachette, c'était le moment. Thor avait abîmé le gant, le pouvoir des pierres de l'infinité l'avait affaibli pour un temps, et un peu après, d'autres Avengers s'étaient sacrifié pour fatiguer le titan, comme Stark. Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup certes, mais c'était leur unique chance, et les deux hommes immobiles côte à côte au milieu de cette flore exotique et fluorescente, se lancèrent un regard entendu.

« Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes, » lui fit le Captain d'une voix rauque, le regard brillant de détermination de colère.

« Les Nornes n'en ont pas encore fini avec nous. »

Après ces paroles, Thor abaissa son poignet gauche et prit une plus ample inspiration. Le plan de base avait beau avoir été réduit en miettes par la force de Thanos, Thor avait toujours espoir. Tous comme les derniers survivants.

Ils souhaitaient récupérer le gant, et utiliser la pierre du temps. Mais évidemment, ça semblait bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Thanos avait beau avoir le gant détérioré par toute la puissance dévastatrice de son simple claquement de doigt ravageur –les nains n'avaient surement pas prédit un tel pouvoir en concevant cette arme- et blessé par les derniers essais de Tony, Nebula, Rhodes et la seconde partie du clan de T-Challa, il restait un adversaire redoutable.

Si ça continuait ainsi, ils allaient tous êtres les prochains.

Steve commença donc à marcher à travers les herbes fraiches et phosphorescentes de la nuit, et Thor suivit son pas, enserrant plus fermement Stormbreaker. Le blond dévia un instant son regard à gauche, percevant Clint Barton et Scott Lang miniaturisé sur son épaule, ainsi que Bruce protégé dans une nouvelle armure de titan encore une fois bien amoché. Les deux pères de famille étaient eux aussi en plein deuil. Puis, Thor regarda un instant à sa droite, là où Steve marchait avec détermination, Rocket à deux pas de lui, armé des plus redoutables armes qu'ils avaient pu emprunter au Wakanda. Et Thor croisa le regard épuisé de Natasha Romanoff, déterminé lui aussi, mais teinté d'une profonde tristesse malgré le sourire confiant qu'elle tenta de lui offrir.

Dardant à nouveau son regard vers le fond de cette plaine éclairée par d'étranges couleurs, Thor déglutit, le cœur battant, espérant qu'ils ne couraient pas tous les sept à leur perte. C'était leur dernière carte et même si Thor avait dit précédemment à Rocket qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il ne souhaitait pas laisser l'autre moitié de l'univers aux mains de ce titan.

La silhouette prononcée de Thanos ne fit que rajouter un frisson désagréable le long du corps de Thor qui pourtant ne ralentit pas le pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait le titan, un sentiment de rage vengeresse et haine acide embrasait tout son corps.

Lorsque le combat commença contre Thanos, surement le dernier, pour la première fois, Thor sentit une once de désespoir l'atteindre. Le pur désespoir. Les paroles de Loki qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis une semaine venaient de prendre soudain un tout autre sens lorsqu'il reçut un coup au crâne qui lui broya presque l'os.

 _Je te l'assure mon frère, le soleil brillera à nouveau sur nous_

Et si le soleil dont parlait Loki était la lumière du Vahalla quand il rejoindrait son frère dans le monde des morts ? Et si son destin était d'avoir combattu vaillamment pour apercevoir ce soleil, retrouver son père, sa mère, son peuple, et Loki, mais de l'autre côté du miroir ?

« Thor ! Ressaisis-toi ! » lui hurla une voix.

Il sentit qu'on le secouait, qu'on l'aidait à se redresser, et son regard se verrouilla dans celui de Natasha aux cheveux blonds, rouges de sang, et à la mine inquiète. Le soulagement se lit dans ses yeux quand elle vit que le Dieu de la Foudre pouvait toujours se tenir debout. Thor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et serra les dents, tentant d'oublier les dernières pensées qui l'avaient écrasées et le coup phénoménal de Thanos qui l'avait éjecté contre un arbre.

« Tenez-vous prêt ! » cria soudain Hawkeye situé à à peine quelques mètres d'eux, un genou au sol, visant Thanos de son arc.

Thor et Natasha suivirent aussitôt la flèche décochée qui fila dans le vent, là où Thanos se battait d'arrache-pied avec Rocket, Bruce et Cap'. La pointe argentée se planta férocement dans le gant de Thanos qui s'apprêtait à offrir un coup fatal au dernier Gardien de la Galaxie, mais Thor n'était en rien assuré. Une flèche ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Captain America se recula de quelques pas en se protégeant à l'aide de son bouclier, scrutant des yeux le titan qui avait cessé son attaque pour lever son bras lentement avec lassitude évidente avant de retirer la flèche facilement et la jeter dans les hautes herbes. De leur position, Thor et Natasha purent remarquer qu'aucune des pierres n'avait été touchée.

« Ce qui est sympa avec vous les bad guys, c'est que vous tombez toujours dans le même piège… » se permit de dire Clint avec un sourire en coin tout en se redressant.

Le titan eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'il sentit quelque chose d'infime bouger sur son bras, et une voix forte émana du gant.

« Attention, le petit oiseau va sortir ! » cria la voix.

Un magnifique sourire s'échappa des lèvres de Thor qui venait de reconnaitre la voix de Scott Lang miniaturisé sur le gant, apporté grâce à la flèche. Le chemin jusque là-bas avait dû être rude, mais ça allait peut-être en valoir la chandelle.

Et une vive lueur embrasa le gant de Thanos, ce dernier poussant un cri de surprise et d'épouvante. Une lueur rouge et une lueur verte s'échappèrent du gant et seul les sens aiguisés du Dieu purent les distinguer. Rapidement, il s'éleva dans le ciel, tendit la main et referma son poing dans les deux pierres brulantes qui avaient été éjectée par les charges posées par Scott.

Il grimaça en retombant sur terre, et rouvrit sa paume de main brûlée. Deux orbes vertes et rouges brillèrent dans les yeux désemparés de Natasha.

« Sans le gant, la pierre du temps ne te saura d'aucune utilité ! » lui cria Thanos le poing serré en foudroyant Thor du regard malgré la distance entre eux. « Tu ne feras que revenir quelques secondes avant, là où la pierre m'appartenait déjà ! »

Ainsi donc, Thanos connaissait la motivation du groupe. Mais avant que Thor n'ait pu lui répondre, Thanos chargeait déjà jusqu'à lui avec une rapidité surhumaine. Néanmoins, Cap', Rocket, Ant-Man et Hawkeye lui barrèrent la route, chacun avec leurs attaques respectives, et Thor recula d'un pas, le cœur battant.

La pierre du temps siégeait dans sa paume en lieu sûr, mais il était dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser.

« Dit-il vrai ? » paniqua Natasha toujours à ses côtés en agrippant le poignet de l'autre Avenger.

« Oui. Mais nous pouvons utiliser la seconde à notre avantage. »

« Donne-la moi, tu te chargeras de lui donner le coup fatal pendant que j'utilise la pierre de la Réalité pour altérer-… »

« Non, impossible, » la contra Thor entre ses dents sans lâcher le combat des yeux. « Tenir une pierre d'infinité vous détruirait. »

« Pas moi. »

L'armure grise et épaisse de Bruce Banner s'ouvrit sur son petit corps et le scientifique se dirigea à grands pas jusqu'à son ami Thor. Il tendit la main sans attendre pour récupérer la pierre rouge, cependant, Thor referma son poing et secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes un mortel. »

« Ça fera sortir le Hulk, » répliqua Banner avec détermination. « Il sera capable de la maintenir ! »

« N'en soyez pas si sûr ! » trancha Thor qui connaissait le pouvoir de ces pierres.

Thanos éjecta Steve contre un arbre tout proche d'eux, ce qui fit sursauter le petit groupe. Le temps pressait.

« Donne-moi la pierre, Thor, il-… »

« Et si le Hulk ne se montre pas ? Tous les deux risques la mort, » coupa Natasha en poussant légèrement Bruce en arrière.

Mais Bruce avait pris sa décision. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout, et son armure ne tiendrait plus longtemps contre Thanos.

« Récupérez le gant, » leur ordonna donc Bruce après un dernier regard vers Natasha.

« Bruce ! »

Mais le scientifique prit Thor de vitesse, trop concentré à trouver un plan et à garder un œil sur Thanos, et lui arracha la pierre rouge des mains. Il entendit à peine Thor crier un « non » puissant et ne sentit plus la main de Natasha contre son épaule. Tout son corps s'embrasa d'un rouge acide et son cœur explosa contre sa poitrine.

Thor et Natasha restèrent stupéfaits de voir Hulk sortir enfin de leur ami aux poings serrés, le corps entouré d'une aura destructrice rouge. Le blond fit reculer Natasha qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du scientifique dont les hurlements de Hulk faisant trembler le sol, et un faisceau lumineux écarlate vint passer tout proche de Clint pour frapper Thanos le titan.

Mais Thanos se débattit. Le pouvoir de la pierre lui fit rencontrer Gamora, adulte et consternée de le voir. Droite et comme vivante au milieu de cette pleine aux chamboulements de couleur.

« _Peux-tu vivre une vie paisible ?_ » lui dit-elle sans une once de sourire.

Le cœur de Thanos se serra à l'entente de cette voix, et il serra le poing, frappant à l'aveuglette, mais bien puissamment. Des ondes de choc frappa Clint de plein fouet et brisa peut-être la nuque de Scott Lang lorsqu'il rencontra un rocher circulaire aux symboles étrangers.

« _Après avoir perdu absolument tout ?_ » insista la jeune femme à la peau verte en tirant plus la tête en arrière pour lui décrocher un regard mauvais.

Une seconde onde de choc brisa le bouclier de Steve qui se retrouva à manger la poussière aux pieds de Natasha.

« _Ma fille… Tu ne peux pas comprendre les desseins qui m'ont poussé à faire tout ceci, »_ lui répondit Thanos dans son subconscient tout en tirant une main vers elle.

Thor s'envola, Natasha cria le nom de Bruce avant de partir à couvert, dépassée par les deux sources de pouvoir dévastateur.

« _À quoi bon vivre tout ça si plus rien ne te tiens à cœur ?_ » continua Gamora en reculant d'un pas. « _Le regret te tuera. »_

« Gamora… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le piège se brisa, la pierre de la Réalité roula au sol au milieu de l'herbe chaude et le corps de Bruce Banner suivit le mouvement. L'espionne russe accourut jusqu'à lui en le retournant sur le dos, et tenta en vain d'entendre son cœur.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, le pouvoir que Thor venait de charger suite aux nuages gorgés d'éclaires au-dessus de leur tête, s'écrasa à quelques pas d'elle. Thanos n'eut pas le temps de retomber dans la réalité car une douleur acide perfora son crâne.

« Tu aurais dû porter un casque, Thanos, » fut les paroles de Thor qui enfonçait plus profondément la hache dans le crâne du Titan, aidé par la foudre.

Thor hurla. Transférant tout son chagrin, sa colère et sa vengeance, les offrant à Thanos, et tout devint tranquille autour d'eux.

O

Natasha Romanoff, assise en tailleurs, observait la tombe de fortune de leurs amis péris au combat sur cette planète au nom imprononçable, enterrés il y a quelques minutes. En face d'elle, Steve lui aussi assis dans l'herbe carbonisée, gardait son regard fixé sur le gant conçu par les nains déposé dans leur cercle, à côté des deux orbes vertes et rouges que personne n'osait toucher. À sa droite, Rocket avait son visage dans ses deux petites pattes, le cœur lourd, et en face de lui, se trouvait Thor.

Thor était le quatrième et le dernier survivant de leur équipe. L'arme divine tachée de sang reposait derrière lui, plantée dans la terre meuble.

« Peux-tu le faire ? » lui demanda donc Steve, la voix rauque, réel espoir se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Tu as survécu à bien pire, tu peux le faire, » encouragea donc Rocket en levant la tête vers lui, la voix brisée par endroits suite au chagrin qui le terrassait à nouveau, conscient maintenant qu'il était le dernier survivant des Gardiens.

« Remonter le temps de quelques secondes, j'imagine que ça n'a rien à voir avec remonter le temps une semaine en arrière, » glissa tout de même Natasha dont les joues laissaient entrevoir des larmes séchées.

Thor hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait réellement contrôler une arme créée tout spécialement pour la race de Thanos.

« Avec le gant, je pense qu'il est possible de pouvoir retourner loin en arrière, » fit donc Thor en récupérant doucement les deux pierres hors de leur réceptacle encore chaude suite à leur utilisation. « Mais… »

Il observa sa main droite largement plus petite que le gant doré qui pouvait contenir six membres comme le sien.

« Utilise la pierre de la Réalité pour modifier le gant, et peut-être arriveras-tu à le réduire à ta taille, » lui proposa Natasha en observant Thor repositionner les deux gemmes dans la cavité prévue à cet escient.

Le vent se brassa autour d'eux lorsque toutes les pierres de l'infinité furent réunies, et Thor hocha donc lentement la tête, approuvant l'idée de la jeune femme.

« Jusqu'où est-il nécessaire de retourner ? » lui demanda Steve.

« Aussi loin que je puisse, au moment où Thanos ne possède aucune pierre. Nous pourrons donc détruire celle de Vision et celle de l'enchanteur, j'irais récupérer celle sur Knowhere et Xandar, Loki me donnera le Tesseract. Les cinq seront détruites. »

Bien que ce fût la meilleure chose à faire, Thor ne savait pas s'il pourrait aller jusque-là. Mais l'un de ses buts premiers, qui le tenait tant à cœur, c'était de retourner avant que Thanos ne détruise le Statesman, tue son peuple, Heimdall, et n'assassine Loki violemment sous ses yeux.

« C'est loin, tout ça… » répéta tout de même Natasha. « Essaie d'abord simplement de remonter lentement le temps, même si c'est pour détruire une pierre. Notre but est qu'il ne claque pas des doigts. »

« Et qu'il ne tue pas Gamora ! » s'exclama Rocket en tapant le genou de Natasha.

L'espionne lui jeta un bref regard compréhensif, mais Steve avait tout autant de doute qu'eux.

« J'aimerais aussi… sauver mon peuple, » avoua donc tout haut Thor en plongeant son bras dans le gant immense. « Sauver Loki et ma-... »

« Thor ? »

O

 _Thor pouvait voir son double regarder l'immensité de l'espace derrière la vitre du Statesman, doux sourire aux lèvres. Seul, droit et fier, son double d'une semaine plus jeune brillait d'espoir et de futur promettant, heureux d'avoir sauvé son peuple, heureux d'avoir détruit Héla. Thor au gant de Thanos sourit lui aussi. Il savait d'où venait aussi ce sourire béat._

 _Loki était revenu. Depuis trois jours à partir de ce point, ils vivaient une petite idylle qu'aucun d'eux ne pensait faisable._

 _Ainsi donc, s'il voyait ce moment, s'il pouvait presque toucher son double serein à l'œil brillant de mille feux suite aux étoiles éclatantes, ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait revenir ici, non ? Car il pouvait atteindre du bout du doigt ce point de l'histoire._

 _Un point de l'histoire où tout lui avait été arraché. Absolument tout._

O

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal et Thor sentit son estomac se retourner, lui offrant un sentiment de nausée désagréable. Il rouvrit faiblement les yeux, essoufflé par le voyage solitaire qu'il avait pu faire dans le temps. Rocket, Natasha et Steve le regardait curieusement, mais aucun des trois ne semblait vouloir briser le silence seulement perturbé par la respiration haletante du Dieu.

« Je peux retourner avant l'obtention de la seconde pierre. Du Tesseract, » leur annonça Thor après quelques secondes de récupération, sa main portant le gant à présent à sa taille due à la pierre de Réalité. « J'ai pu voir de mes propre yeux ce point de l'histoire. »

Thor ne loupa pas les éclairs d'espoir passer dans les yeux de chacun, et Natasha fut la première à parler, la gorge nouée.

« Est-ce vraiment réalisable ? »

La question n'était pas là. Si Thor se l'était posé à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait quelque chose de démentiel, il ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici.

« Oui, il le faut… » fut la réponse du blond en gardant le regard fixé vers la pierre émeraude enclavée sous le pouce.

« Je comprends… Mais-… »

« Thanos… a fait une erreur en m'avouant quelque chose hier, » la coupa Thor, son œil gauche soudain brillant de larmes.

Il leva son visage vers le magnifique ciel étoilé de cette planète lointaine et certainement encore inconnue pour les scientifiques terrestres. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut incapable de parler, trop chamboulé pour émettre la moindre parole qui ne sonnerait pas comme un étranglement. Ce brusque retour en arrière, là où il avait pu voir son double souriant et apaisé, lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque. Ses émotions s'étaient amalgamées avec celle de ce Thor d'une semaine plus jeune, et les deux états d'esprit ne pouvaient en rien coïncider.

Il s'était rappelé avec aigreur et chagrin qu'à cet instant-là, Loki était toujours en vie quelque part sur le vaisseau, surement dans leur chambre à finir sa nuit, lui et…

« Il m'a avoué quelque chose qui me pousse à redoubler d'ardeur et retourner à ce point-là de l'histoire, » reprit Thor sans quitter les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses deux iris de couleurs inégales.

« Lorsque le Tesseract a été donné à Thanos ? » lui demanda donc Steve qui n'osait pas réellement prononcer le prénom de Loki et Thanos dans la même phrase en présence de Thor qui semblait grandement bouleversé au moment présent.

Il ne savait pas comment avouer tout ça à ses amis, il n'avait pas les mots, même lui avait encore du mal à y croire, mais Thanos lui avait montré la vérité. Il le savait, il l'avait senti, et cette révélation lui avait déchiré le cœur.

« Je… J'aurais _dû_ être père, » leur avoua donc Thor sans en mentionner davantage, gardant l'identité de l'autre personne secrète pour un temps.

Il ne cherchait pas la pitié de ses amis, loin de là, mais ça devait sortir. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec tant sur le cœur. C'était trop douloureux, même pour lui, un Dieu ayant survécu à quasiment tout type de scénarios.

La main de Natasha vint aussitôt se serrer contre son épaule ferme dans un geste de tendresse et de réconfort et Steve lui offrit un doux sourire, ignorant les exclamations de Rocket.

« Alors nous devons retourner à ce point-là de l'histoire, » lui affirma Steve en hochant la tête, conscient que si Thor sauvait son peuple de Thanos, il sauverait sa famille par la même occasion.

« J'espère que toi et tes grosses pattounes n'allez pas écraser le pauvre bébé une fois né ! » s'extasia Rocket qui utilisa le futur proche délibérément pour apaiser son ami dans un beau foutoir d'émotions.

Thor rit à travers les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senties couler et hocha la tête, puis serra le poing au gant doré.

« Promets-moi… Que ça ne te tuera pas, » lui murmura l'espionne russe qui n'oubliait pas que le saut dans le passé allait être considérable et donc, surement très dangereux.

« Natasha… J'aimerais réellement vous le promettre, » lui avoua Thor alors que le gant commençait à scintiller des six couleurs.

À ses propos, Steve fronça les sourcils et abaissa le poignet de Thor.

« On ne marchande pas une vie, » répliqua Steve avec ardeur.

« Et je lis dans votre regard que vous être pourtant d'accord avec moi, Captain, » répliqua Thor qui serra plus fort le poing, intensifiant les lueurs de couleurs. « Ma vie contre des milliards. Et c'est légitime de préférer ce scénario. »

Steve devait se l'avouer, une vie contre des milliards ne devait pas être un problème, mais son cœur était toujours porté vers l'impossibilité de sacrifier une vie, qu'importe soit-elle. Thor était un ami depuis la guerre de New York. Un ami proche qui avait toujours trouvé les mots pour le faire sourire.

« Thor, on peut trouver une autre solution, » insista Steve Rogers qui fut contraint de lâcher le poignet de Thor qui lui brûlait l'épiderme. « Maintenant que Thanos et mort, nous pouvons chercher comment-… ! »

« Plus le temps passe, plus il sera difficile de revenir assez loin dans le passé lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, » coupa Thor en fermant les yeux, en appelant à toute sa puissance. « Et je ne souhaite pas mourir de sitôt ! »

Un éclair vint claquer dans le ciel, et fit sursauter les trois survivants. Rocket sauta sur ses pattes et fixa le ciel noir qui cachait à présent les étoiles et qui brassait le vent tout autour d'eux. Steve se protégea les yeux devant toute la lueur qui émanait du gant et du blond, tandis que Natasha restait avec espoir à scruter les couleurs qui se mélangeaient et enroulaient le corps du Dieu.

« Rendez-vous dans l'espace, mes amis. Là où tout à basculer, » leur fit Thor Odinson avant que la lumière blanche ne vint tous les éblouir pour de bon, et les soulever dans le temps.

Dans ses derniers moments au sein de ce futur désolé, Rocket se rappela de la localisation du signal de détresse, tandis que Steve se vit déjà courir jusqu'au Q.G. pour localiser le potentiel vaisseau de Thor dans l'espace qui selon ce que lui avait raconté le Dieu, ne devait pas être très loin de Terre à cet instant-là.

Chacun allait avoir une mission précise.

« Rendez-vous pour un nouvel horizon… » souffla doucement Natasha en se laissant retomber lentement en arrière, et porter par cette étrange chaleur.

* * *

 _C'est sur cette base que je vous laisse. D'ici les prochains chapitres, le Thorki arrivera ainsi que les vrais piliers de cette fic._

 _À vos avis :)_


	2. La fillette aux yeux verts

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **La fillette aux yeux verts  
** _-''-_

Durant ce retour en arrière dans le temps, l'esprit du fils d'Odin vagabonda dans cet espace vaste, écarlate et calme, allongé au milieu de cette eau infinie et basse. Consciemment, pour rendre son esprit plus fort durant la traversée et aller le plus loin possible en arrière, il choisit de se concentrer sur un souvenir concernant Thanos quelques heures avant la bataille finale.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé sur la planète. Un peu avant la mort de Tony Stark. Quelques minutes avant qu'il ne lui avoue une vérité tranchante.

 _La forêt aux bambous dorés et luisants paraissait démesurée alors que Thor courait, Stormbreaker dans sa main droite, se dirigeant jusqu'au titan qu'il venait de faire sortir de sa tanière. Le retrouver avait été si difficile, il ne devait pas le laisser s'échapper. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient tous dis au début du combat._

 _À présent c'était plutôt : tout faire pour survivre._

 _Cependant, Thor avait bien appris, à présent il allait contrôler son esprit vengeur, et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce titan._

La tête. Viser la tête. La tête…

 _Mais il ne parvint pas à effleurer Thanos. Ce dernier réussit à l'empoigner par le crâne et l'abaisser à ses genoux dans un geste de dominance qui dégouta le Dieu de la Foudre totalement à sa merci. La hache rejoint le sol, mais visiblement, le titan ne souhaitait pas sa mort immédiate._

 _« Tu fais pourtant partie de la moitié survivante de l'univers, tu avais été privilégié, Thor Odinson, » lui fit Thanos en enserrant plus fermement son crâne, le faisant hurler de douleur._

 _Ses amis tentèrent une approche, mais le gant et son pouvoir infini malgré la majeure partie abimée par le claquement de doigt dévastateur, arrivaient à tous les faire reculer._

 _Nebula avait eu raison quand elle leur avait glissé un peu avant le combat que Thanos semblait être dans le chagrin pour avoir sacrifié sa fille adoptive, mais ce chagrin n'était en rien bon pour eux. En croisant le regard acide de colère de Thanos, le blond comprit que lui aussi souhaitait une certaine vengeance. Thanos souhaitait apaiser son cœur et faire souffrir en retour._

 _Quelle ironie._

 _« Pourquoi continuer, tu es seul à présent, » reprit Thanos d'une voix grave qui trahissait son irritation._

 _Thor lui avait causé en plus de tout ça, une belle blessure dans le cœur qui avait mis du temps à guérir suite au gant épuisé par la suppression de la moitié de l'univers. Cette flamme vengeresse, Thor pouvait la sentir dans ses yeux encore une fois, mais n'abaissa pas le regard malgré la douleur qui tiraillait les traits de son visage en sang._

 _« Tu as tout perdu, ton peuple, ton gardien, ton frère, » énuméra lentement Thanos en utilisant la pierre de la Réalité, du Pouvoir et du Temps afin de lui faire partager tous les souvenirs en question._

 _Thor fut frappé des scènes choisies avec soin par Thanos. Celle de son peuple en bonne santé à Asgard, des festins, de ses amis, de Loki, à travers le temps pour ensuite lui dévoiler l'horreur et le carnage dans le vaisseau Statesman. Thor hurla à nouveau, de douleur mais aussi de chagrin et de courroux._

 _« Et ton-… amant… » continua ensuite Thanos qui parut d'abord quelque peu surpris, pour ensuite dévoiler un sourire mesquin et satisfait._

 _Les images suivantes le concernaient lui et Loki, et plus spécialement, les moments secrets volés dans le vaisseau du Grand Master après leur victoire. Leur premier baiser, un lit, des gémissements étouffés, des promesses, et quelques jours d'idylle improbable. Thanos savait, et à présent, jouait avec lui._

 _« A-… Assez ! » hurla Thor qui ressassait avec obligation les bons moments toujours entrecoupés par l'assassinat violent de Loki._

 _Le rire de Thanos se fit entendre quelque part, mais Thor ne s'en soucia pas. Son cœur aurait pu mourir par cette douleur mentale. Les images étaient terribles, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses jambes lâchèrent. Néanmoins, le terrible titan maintenait fermement son crâne évitant à son corps de rejoindre le sol._

 _« Oh, et tu ne devineras jamais la nouvelle, » ricana à nouveau Thanos qui lâcha enfin Thor comme si ce dernier avait été un vulgaire moustique._

 _Son corps regagna lourdement le sol humide et Thor resta couché au bord de l'inconscience, terrassé par les images qu'il avait vues et revues, des milliers de fois en l'espace de quelques secondes._

 _« Peut-être auriez-vous procédé plus sagement si chacun de vous avait été mis au courant de la nouvelle, » lui fit Thanos en scrutant avec amusement le Dieu qui commençait à bouger._

 _Thor tenta de se redresser mais il resta sur le ventre et darda un regard terrifiant vers Thanos. Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur les paroles de son ennemi juré suite à son esprit encore flouté, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le défier du regard et tenter de bouger ses jambes afin de trouver un moyen de se lever et reprendre le combat._

 _« Le fils de Laufey… les Jotun, » reprit Thanos dont le savoir était à présent considérable. « Savais-tu, petit Dieu, que les membres de cette espèce avaient tous le don d'enfanter ? »_

 _Poussant ses jambes aux muscles douloureux, Thor parvint à se retrouver debout, le cœur battant, le souffle court, sourcils froncés. Malgré son mal de crâne acide et ses tympans qui sifflaient, il n'avait pas manqué les dires de son adversaire._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu déblatères là ? » lui cracha Thor en tirant son bras dans le but d'invoquer son arme jusqu'à sa paume de main._

 _« Quand j'ai écrasé la trachée de ton très cher frère, Odinson. Il portait_ ton _enfant. »_

 _Un poids s'écrasa sur les épaules de Thor qui fut incapable de concentrer son pouvoir afin de tirer Stormbreaker jusqu'à lui. Il regarda l'autre homme avec incrédulité, ne pouvant pas en croire un mot. Mais pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas un mensonge. Thanos avait partagé son pouvoir avec lui, c'est comme ça qu'il avait appris quelque chose. Alors peut-être que Thor avait lui aussi été indirectement mis au courant ?_

 _« Cesse ce baratin ! Tu m'as déjà tout pris, tu ne peux pas me faire sombrer plus que je ne le suis actuellement ! » s'exclama Thor entre ses dents, le sang bouillant._

 _« Je suis pourtant très sérieux, et tu le sais. »_

 _Avant même que Thor ne puisse se protéger, le rayon écarlate vint percuter son torse et il fut éjecté en arrière._

 _Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le calme le frappa de plein fouet et la douleur absente de ses muscles l'intrigua au plus au point. Était-il mort, ça y est ? Il se redressa en position assise au milieu du liquide écarlate qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il plissa les yeux et il avait beau les cligner, les couleurs ne changeaient pas. Cet espace vaste et presque angoissant ne possédait que cette teinte rougie, comme le coucher d'un soleil bloqué en ses dernières secondes._

 _Où avait-il atterri ? Une prison de Thanos ? Un voyage à travers l'espace ? Une dimension parallèle ?_

 _Quand il se redressa sans peine suite à son corps guéri, il remarqua une fine silhouette derrière lui, à à peine quelques pas, haute comme trois pommes. Il fut pris d'un instant de recul en remarquant que la fillette qui se dévoilait à lui le scrutait avec un petit sourire timide, ses longues mèches de cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses petites épaules recouvertes par une tunique dorée._

 _« Hé, salut toi… » fit le blond en tentant un petit sourire, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer. « Sais-tu où je me trouve ? »_

 _Il n'osa trop avancer, et déposa un genou à terre afin d'être à sa hauteur et lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Si Thanos l'avait enfermée ici, elle devait être effrayée._

 _« Dans une histoire alternative, » lui répondit finalement la petite avec légèreté, sourire doux sur les lèvres._

 _« Une-… »_

 _Thor fronça les sourcils, stupéfait par la prestance de l'enfant qui semblait ne pas avoir peur. Peut-être intimidé, mais loin d'être effrayé._

 _Se redressant donc pour détailler des yeux l'espace étranger qui l'entourait, les traits de Thor se tirèrent à nouveau, préoccupé par le silence presque mortel et angoissant. Il avait beau se torturer les méninges, ils ne comprenaient pas les paroles de la fillette. Une histoire alternative ? Pourtant, lui ne voyait qu'un monde hors du temps et infertile, plutôt comme une prison enchantée._

 _« Tu ne peux que me voir moi, dans ce futur, » reprit-elle en tentant un sourire désolé._

 _De plus en plus intriguant. Un futur ? Un futur alternatif ? La planète Terre si belle ressemblerait donc à ça prochainement ?_

 _« Mais… Qui es-tu ? » essaya de comprendre Thor en se retournant vers elle. « Que fais-tu seule ici ? Pour quels desseins Thanos t'a-t-il envoyé là ? »_

 _Cette fois-ci, ce fut à la fillette de paraître incertaine, et elle fronça les sourcils un instant. Thor crut presque reconnaître cette expression._

 _« Thanos ? » répéta-t-elle lentement, comme si cette dernière n'avait jamais entendu parler du titan._

 _« Le-… Peu importe, » concéda Thor qui n'avait pas envie de lui raconter les atrocités de l'homme qui l'avait surement arraché à sa famille comme il l'avait fait pour Gamora et Nebula. « Dis-moi ce que tu as appris sur cet endroit, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à en sortir. »_

 _À nouveau l'enfant parut déroutée, et elle recula d'un pas, tel un animal effrayé. Elle le dévisagea et serra nerveusement ses deux petites mains, les manches légères de sa tunique retombant au niveau de ses coudes._

 _« Mais c'est chez moi ici, p'pa. »_

 _Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Hulk aurait pu le frapper au visage, le résultat aurait été le même._

 _« Pa-…Papa ? » articula Thor en détaillant la fillette de haut en bas, complètement perdu._

 _« Oui, c'est ton nom. »_

 _Le cœur de Thor rata un battement, et un petit quelque chose s'éclaira dans son esprit : Une histoire alternative qui se trouvait être un futur. Thanos lui annonçant un peu avant qu'il aurait dû être père. Cette fillette provenant de nulle part aux allures Asgardiennes. Et le substantif qu'elle utilisait pour le nommer._

 _Sans voix, Thor s'approcha de la petite, la gorge nouée, l'œil gauche embué de larmes. L'enfant ne bougea pas quand Thor s'agenouilla devant elle afin d'être à sa hauteur, et elle laissa Thor déposer ses deux mains tremblantes contre ses frêles épaules._

 _Ce contact lui offrit toutes les réponses possibles. Ce simple toucher déchira son cœur, et il put ainsi reconnaître les deux orbes vertes de l'enfant rivées droit vers lui._

 _« P'pa ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » l'interrogea la fillette calmement, sa petite voix résonnant au milieu de cet espace pratiquement irréel._

 _« Tu… Tu existes vraiment, je n'ai plus les mots, je-… »_

 _Mais Thor était incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas comment, mais à présent, tout son être était persuadé que cet enfant elle le sien, provenant du futur, ou du moins, d'un monde parallèle au sien._

 _Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau rependre l'usage de la parole, le corps de la fillette s'effrita entre ses doigts, et disparu dans un nuage fin et écarlate. Thor se figea d'horreur et scruta ses mains tremblantes, ne pouvant pas ignorer le frisson désagréable qui parcourait dorénavant tout son corps._

 _« Si vous aviez tous les deux survécus, votre fille aurait vu le jour, et se serait tenue comme elle, devant toi, Odinson. »_

 _Le Dieu du Tonnerre se redressa maladroitement, pris de cours par l'arrivée de Thanos au sein de ce monde si calme et loin de la réalité. Ce dernier se trouvait non loin de lui, debout, droit, mains derrière le dos, observant l'autre Dieu avec une bien étrange neutralité, et surement une pitié lointaine que Thor crut presque discerner._

 _Soudain, la fillette en question réapparut aux côtés de Thanos, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne souriait pas, et ne bougeait pas, se contentant simplement de regarder Thor comme si elle ne le voyait pas réellement. La voir si proche de ce Titan fit vibrer le Dieu de rage._

 _« Aux magnifiques mèches blondes, comme la plupart des Asgardiens, » commença donc Thanos en abaissant les yeux vers l'enfant à ses côtés. « Au grand courage, vaillante et resplendissante. Et aux yeux émeraude, comme ceux du Frost Giant qu'était ton frère. »_

 _Il tendit sa grande main puissante jusqu'à elle dans l'optique de caresser son cuir chevelu._

 _« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! » hurla Thor en s'élançant vers lui._

 _« Ça y est, tu as ouvert les yeux ? Maintenant-… »_

 _Mais avant que Thor n'ait pu atteindre Thanos et le frapper à mains nues en plein visage, il fut brutalement ramené dans la réalité, avachi inconfortablement au sol, au milieu du bambou carbonisé. Iron Man venait de briser l'enchantement en pénétrant derrière le bouclier de Thanos, et le combat avait repris. Thor tenta de reprendre ses esprits, le souffle court, mais ces images l'avaient marqué à jamais._

Se remémorer les manigances de Thanos contre lui était à présent d'un grand avantage. La rage, le chagrin, la vengeance, l'espoir, tout étaient là pour accroitre son pouvoir et le tirer plus loin en arrière dans le temps, lui, et le gant. Il approchait. Il approchait de son double au sourire chaleureux et naïf.

Qui sait. Peut-être que ce retour en arrière concernait vraiment le seul et unique scénario qu'avait vu Stephen Strange et qui leur assurait la victoire. Thor l'espérait de toute son âme.

O

Le calme était là. Mais ce n'était pas un calme troublant que Thor avait pu ressentir dans le piège de Thanos quelques heures auparavant. C'était un calme doux, où il pouvait tout de même discerner le son étouffé des moteurs du grand vaisseau appartenant au Grand Master de Sakaar.

Cette constatation le réveilla soudain et il ouvrit les yeux, croisant ainsi du regard l'espace infini qui défilait lentement derrière l'immense vitre du Statesman. Il déglutit lentement et s'approcha de la seule barrière à cet espace magnifique et leva sa main. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le matériau froid et lisse, et son cœur s'accéléra.

Il pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre. Son visage était moins pâle, moins abîmé par la bataille, et le cache-œil était toujours présent sur son œil invalide. Il baissa ensuite les yeux pour constater qu'il portait toujours l'armure de Sakaar et que oui, il se trouvait bien dans le vaisseau encore intact du Grand Master volé par Loki et Korg.

« On a… On a réussi… » murmura Thor, abasourdi en reportant son regard vers la beauté de l'espace.

Un magnifique sourire vint briller sur son visage et il laissa couler ses larmes sans pudeur, touché par l'émotion frappante. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il avait réussi à retourner près d'une semaine en arrière, là où Thanos n'avait pas encore frappé. Il avait essayé d'aller encore plus loin, mais la force l'avait quitté, et ça avait été juste, très juste.

En effet, la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. S'il ne faisait rien d'ici une petite vingtaine de minutes, le vaisseau de Thanos apparaîtrait devant lui, et tirera dans la coque sans aucun scrupule.

« Thor… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? »

Cette voix lui apporta un doux frisson tout le long de son corps, et il se retourna lentement vers l'origine de cette voix. Loki se trouvait à l'autre de la pièce, lui aussi dans l'armure qu'il avait depuis Sakaar, bien vivant mais aussi, perturbé, si ce n'est totalement ahuri. Avait-il lui aussi pris conscience de ce voyage dans le temps ?

« Loki… » articula difficilement Thor le cœur serré.

Il ne put s'empêcher de briser les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de lui, pour le serrer fort dans ses bras sans faire attention si son peuple pouvait le voir ou si Thanos était de retour. Non, son cœur criait plus fort l'envie à prendre conscience de la présence de son frère. Et contre toute attente, Loki ne le repoussa pas, ce qui était un indice assez conséquent quant à sa potentielle mise au courant du voyage dans le temps.

« Nous allons réparer tout ça… » lui chuchota Thor en plongeant son visage dans la nuque de Loki, le serrant toujours plus fort comme si Thanos pouvait en un claquement de doigt le lui enlever.

« Ça dépasse l'entendement… » fut la réponse de Loki qui paraissait complètement perdu.

Thor recula mais ne lâcha pas ses épaules et put amplement détailler le visage pâle mais bien éveillé de son jeune frère. Ces même orbes vertes pétillaient, troublées par le choc, l'incompréhension et le soulagement. La main de Loki était restée enclavée autour du biceps de Thor, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce geste tant il était abasourdi.

« Te rappelles-tu de la venue de Thanos jusqu'ici ? » lui demanda tout de même Thor qui n'avait pas la moindre idée des conséquences de ce voyage pour ceux ayant été tué un peu avant.

Loki lâcha lentement son bras et hocha lentement la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne laisserait surement jamais tomber devant Thor.

« Je me rappelle… D'absolument _tout_ , mon frère, » fut finalement sa réponse au timbre brisé.

Mais visiblement, Loki lui aussi parut à court de mots et abaissa les yeux, son esprit à lui aussi lui offrant tout un tas de sensation et souvenirs terribles. Des souvenirs qui pourtant n'avaient pas encore eu lieu. Il ressentait presque la paume de Thanos contre son cou dégagé et inconsciemment, il porta lentement une main vers sa gorge.

« Ça ne se reproduira pas, » lui assura Thor en agrippant sa main avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son but. « Jusqu'à la fin, les Nornes m'avaient désigné pour réécrire le passé. Nous voilà tous debout pour changer notre futur. »

Les deux frères se fixèrent un temps droit dans les yeux, et Loki finit par hocher lentement la tête, ne sachant pas réellement quel était le plan de Thor. Ses pensées étaient encore brouillées et incorrectes, ainsi, il laissa Thor continuer une fois qu'il l'eut lâché.

« Tu as le Tesseract, Loki, » reprit le blond en s'éloignant de lui pour aller prévenir Heimdall, Bruce et la Walkyrie. « Nous allons l'attirer jusqu'à Midgard, un endroit vaste où il n'y aura pas de gêne. Nous sommes tout proche et-… »

Mais quelque chose au coin des yeux de Loki vint attirer son attention. Avant même que Thor n'ait pu finir sa phrase Loki fit volte-face vers l'immense vitre et sut ce qui arrivait.

« Il est déjà là, Thor ! » lui cria-t-il avec soudaine panique.

Thor dérapa et se retourna lui aussi, reconnaissant la figure emblématique du vaisseau qui arrivait et brisait la sérénité de l'espace.

« Non… Non, non, non ! » s'exclama Thor pour lui-même en refusant que l'historie se répète à nouveau.

La dernière fois, aucun des deux frères n'avaient été sceptiques quant à ce vaisseau, ayant pensé peut-être à de simples pirates ou de probables alliés. Néanmoins, Loki avait fini par ressentir une aura menaçante dans ce vaisseau, mais il avait été trop tard pour fuir.

Il fallait donc gagner le plus de temps possible. Ainsi, cette fois-ci, Thor en appela au Gardien qui voyait tout, et était aussi certainement au courant de toute l'histoire.

« Heimdall ! » l'appela Thor sans lâcher des yeux le vaisseau qui devenait de plus en plus menaçant. « Ordonne à la Walkyrie de mettre les gaz jusqu'à Midgard ! Ne vous focalisez pas sur notre manque de carburant ! »

« Tu oublies une chose, Thor… » fit Loki lui aussi figé devant la menace qui approchait. « Thanos doit surement lui aussi être au courant pour le retour dans le temps. »

Thor resta interdit, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se poser la question, lui, Natasha, Steve et Rocket. Le temps avait été compté et chacun avait concédé que le futur ne pouvait pas être pire que celui qu'il avait vécu s'ils procédaient à un saut en arrière. Mais ils n'avaient pas réfléchi si oui ou non ça allait être un avantage pour Thanos aussi.

Loki se retourna impatiemment vers Thor, recherchant un espoir. Recherchant quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Thor quitta des yeux l'arrivée de Thanos et croisa le regard inquiet d'un homme qui ne souhaitait certainement pas mourir encore une fois d'une manière si douloureuse et dégradante.

« Mais il ya une chose qu'il ne sait pas… » lui fit Thor en s'approchant lentement de Loki qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils à son entente.

« Quoi donc ? »

Loki dos à la vitre, fut incapable de voir ce que venait d'apercevoir Thor dans le lointain. La silhouette d'un petit vaisseau semblable à un fier volatile qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille à présent. Un sourire de soulagement vint briller sur son visage et il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Loki.

« J'ai ramené des amis avec moi, » l'informa donc Thor en faisant ensuite pivoter Loki vers la fenêtre, ses deux mains contre ses épaules.

Loki plissa les yeux avec incompréhension évidente, lui aussi apercevant ce petit vaisseau qui approchait à grande allure jusqu'à l'immensité de celui de Thanos et la taille modeste du leur.

« _Héééééé, le tas de muscles pas très élégant !_ » s'exclama soudain une voix provenant tout droit du vaisseau en question, capté par les engins de transmission du Statesman. « _J'espère qu'on n'est pas en retard pour la fête !_ »

Thor n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait aussi content d'entendre la voix du prénommé Star Lord et il sourit plus largement en laissant échapper un rire. Loki fronça les sourcils et offrit un regard dérouté vers Thor, lui demandant silencieusement qui était ce guignol.

La musique de The Spinner nommée The Rubberband Man faisait écho tout autour d'eux.

« _Je sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée d'avoir ressuscité Quill ! Il me tape déjà sur le système lui et ses musiques de clochard !_ »

Cette fois-ci c'était la voix de Rocket. Le petit animal avait surement dû prévenir Quill une fois retourné dans le passé, et s'était souvenu de l'endroit exact du signal de détresse.

« _OH ! C'est toi qui aurais dû être désintégré, Rocket !_ » rétorqua aussitôt Peter Quill suivi d'un rire qui semblait être celui de Mantis, et d'un soupir qui était surement celui de Gamora. « _Toi et tes goûts de chiottes n'auraient manqué à personne_ ! »

Et pourtant, la voix quelque peu cassée de Star Lord trahissait son émotion et la joie certaine qu'il avait d'avoir regagné son équipage en un seul morceau.

« Où est-ce que tu es allé les pêcher ceux-là ? » lui demanda donc Loki dont le visage complètement perdu aurait faire franchement rire Thor si la situation n'était pas si critique que ça.

« J'ai beaucoup à te raconter, mon frère, » fut la réponse de Thor avant que Heimdall et la Walkyrie n'arrivent derrière eux, tous les deux haletant suite à leur course jusqu'ici.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se figèrent net en apercevant le vaisseau immense de Thanos bien trop proche du leur et leur regard se posèrent ensuite sur Thor.

« Gardiens de la Galaxie… » sourit Thor sans lâcher des yeux Heimdall et la Walkyrie. « Nous allons les faire échouer sur le sol terrestre. »

* * *

 _Ça me faisait un bien fou d'écrire ce chapitre où petit à petit on apprend que tous les Avengers/Gardiens sont en vie. Ça répare mon petit cœur brisé après le film._

 _La musique qu'écoute Star Lord à son arrivée, c'est celle de leur intro' dans Infinity War, qui est d'ailleurs vraiment entrainante, je vous la conseille ;)_

 _Je dois dire que j'ai halluciné suite tous vos retours sur ce premier chapitre, mais aussi tous les followesr qui sont arrivés si rapidement, et ça ma vraiment boosté, je vous dis donc un graaaaand merci, aussi merci à_ _ **Hope**_ _et_ _ **Elora**_ _a qui je n'ai pas pu remercier directement !_

 _Je vous souhaite un bon courage pour ceux qui sont en plein partiels, ceux à qui le BAC arrive doucement mais surement, ceux qui bossent déjà et… ceux qui sont en vacances… Bande de petit chanceux ;)_

 _À très vite, ciaou !_


	3. L'Astre brillant de la réécriture

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **L'Astre brillant de la réécriture  
** _-''-_

« Où est Thanos ? » fit la voix de Tony Stark.

La chaleur de l'Afrique et le coucher du soleil orangé était presque féérique. Néanmoins, le Statesman ayant subi de lourds dégâts et le vaisseau de Thanos tous deux échoués au milieu de la savane pouvaient briser ce doux tableau. Quelques amures de Stark étaient elles aussi écrasées au sol, ainsi que des avions posés envoyés par l'armée et les cendres du S.H.I.E.L.D afin de détruire une bonne partie du vaisseau du titan.

Quelques corps gisaient. Des armes, des morceaux d'épaves. Une bataille s'était déroulée ici, mais qui avait su surprendre Thanos. Le rendez-vous soudain de tous les super-héros l'avait pris par surprise, et le Black Order avait reçu de puissantes attaques, dès l'arrivée des Gardiens de la Galaxie.

« Je ne ressens plus sa présence, » fut la réponse de Stephen Strange qui fixait le gant de l'infinité détruit gisant à ses pieds.

Les corps de Proxima Midnight et Corvus Glaive étaient tous deux sans vies à quelques mètres d'un Bruce Banner humanoïde qui regardait nerveusement ses amis dans le calme de la plaine. Où était passé le titan ?

« Le magicien a raison, » renchérit Vision en observant le ciel orangé, sa cape virevoltant lentement derrière lui. « Thanos n'est plus ici. »

« Il a réussi à s'échapper, » compléta Gamora avec hargne en plantant brutalement sa lame dans l'herbe épaisse et dorée.

Le combat avait été rapide, violent mais aussi, désordonné. Bien que la plupart ait gardé un œil sur lui, le flot d'ennemis en continus et les hommes de main du titan avaient été là pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

« Nous devons le retrouver ! » s'exclama aussitôt Thor entre ses dents, décidé à tuer ce monstre comme il l'avait fait quelque temps au auparavant : en pleine tête.

Mais T'Challa étant le plus proche de Thor à cet instant-là, fut le premier à réagir en se plaçant devant lui, une main tirée en avant pour le calmer dans sa nouvelle folie vengeresse.

« C'est comme ça qu'on s'est fait tous avoir. Divisés, il peut toujours nous atteindre, » lui expliqua calmement le roi du Wakanda en fixant le Dieu droit dans les yeux.

« Le gant a été détruit, il ne possède plus qu'une seule pierre. Je trouve qu'on s'est plutôt bien débrouillé sur ce coup-là, » tenta donc de le rassurer Natasha Romanoff qui s'étaient dirigée vers eux, ses beaux cheveux blonds désormais sales de sang.

Abaissant ses deux lames, Thor s'obligea à reprendre contenance, se rappelant que c'était comme ça qu'il avait permis à Thanos de claquer des doigts. Et puis, sans Stormbreaker, ça restait risqué. Il ferma un instant les yeux et hocha lentement la tête. La bataille qu'ils avaient gagnée là était considérable, et les pertes étaient minimes.

« La pierre du pouvoir, oui, » précisa Star Lord en rangeant ses deux blasters, se rappelant pourtant avec aigreur du pouvoir titanesque de cette pierre dans ses mains.

« Sans le gant, son pouvoir sera instable, nous avons toujours une chance, » compléta Nebula qui avait pris part au combat la dernière, étant enfermée dans le vaisseau du titan durant le crash.

« Et nous ne pouvons pas partir à l'aveuglette comme ça, » ajouta à son tour Rocket qui lui pour sa part, était exténué. « Et-… »

Mais il se coupa en remarquant que Thor n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça finalement. Après tout, à peine avait-il tué Thanos qu'il utilisait un pouvoir titanesque afin de revenir dans le passé et qu'il se battait à nouveau contre le même homme et toute une armée. En effet, Thor se laissa finalement tomber à genoux, épuisé, pour la première fois, se permettant de souffler. Son corps avait beau être celui du Thor qui était sorti des griffes de Hela, son esprit était celui de Thor ayant vécu _toute_ l'histoire.

Il entendit ses amis appeler son nom et il leva une main pour leur montrer qu'il allait bien. Ils avaient raison, Thanos pouvait attendre. Il n'était plus rien désormais.

« Au lieu de te coucher sous le soleil, va plutôt te mettre à l'ombre, idiot, » fit Loki qui se tenait bras croisé à un pas de Thor.

À ses paroles, Thor se rappela qu'il était toujours en vie et leva la tête vers lui pour lui offrir un beau sourire. Seuls Natasha, Tony et Clint gardaient Loki à l'œil depuis l'entrée dans la bataille, mais visiblement, il n'était pas une menace au moment présent, il avait même été extrêmement utile lui et sa magie durant le combat.

« Alors Loki a quitté le côté obscure, » glissa Peter Parker debout à côté de Tony, les cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais.

« Garde tes distances, crois-moi avec lui on ne sait jamais, » marmonna Tony qui pourtant n'y croyait finalement guère, tout en tapotant lentement l'épaule du jeune garçon.

Après tout, qui pouvait faire pire que Thanos, hein ? Au moindre pas de travers, Tony trouverait surement très facile de mettre le Dieu de la Malice hors d'état de nuire. Finalement, Tony regarda sans faire de commentaire Loki tendre une main vers Thor qui l'accepta sans hésitation, afin de l'aider à le redresser.

« Il faudrait que nous puissions déjà détruire la Pierre de l'Espace, » glissa soudain Bruce qui avait à présent une veste sur le dos offert par l'un des hommes du Nick Fury occupé dans un coin à donner des coups de téléphone. « Ainsi que celle du Temps. Et une fois la Pierre de l'Esprit extraite de Vision, nous ferons de même. »

Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Même Stephen Strange pourtant réticent à l'idée de se séparer de la pierre acquiesça d'une traite.

« Ça tombe bien, on a notre destructrice de Pierre favorite sur place, » fit Clint Barton en se tournant vers Wanda qui avait déjà détruit le gant sans trop de difficulté.

La jeune femme quitta enfin le gant des yeux pour se tourner vers le petit groupe, et hocha la tête, pourtant quelque peu nerveuse. La dernière fois, elle avait été contrainte de détruire la pierre de Vision à même son crâne, le tuant par la même occasion. Et tout ça pour rien puisque Thanos avait utilisé la pierre du Temps afin de réparer les dégâts causés par la jeune sorcière.

« Et si nous commencions par la Pierre du Temps qui nous a bien posé problème, » plaisanta Sam Wilson en désignant d'un geste vague de la main le chirurgien qui retirait déjà son collier, l'œil d'Agamotto.

Bucky Barnes assit à ses côtés dans l'herbe chaude, laissa échapper un petit sourire ironique en ignorant sa jambe surement cassée qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

De ce fait, Stephen Strange offrit la pierre aux couleurs émeraude à Wanda qui la fit léviter à l'aide de pouvoir et après un ultime regard vers l'équipe et un sourire tendre et réconfortant de la part de Vision, elle amplifia son aura, et brisa la première pierre en une dizaine de secondes.

À cette vision, Thor serra inconsciemment le cou de Loki qui avait passé son bras derrière sa nuque afin de l'aider à avancer. C'était fini. Plus aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible désormais.

Puis, T'Challa invita donc chaleureusement Vision à venir le suivre afin de retourner au Wakanda et voir Shuri qui pourra tranquillement lui extraire la pierre. Wanda lui promit de le rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais, puis elle se retourna vers Loki, sachant que c'était lui qui possédait la Pierre de l'Espace.

« C'est bon, je me rends. Vous savez tous que j'ai le cube, » avoua ironiquement Loki après que tous les regards se soient dirigés vers lui.

Il laissa Thor s'asseoir contre le rocher à l'ombre d'un arbre près de Scott Lang qui reprenait son souffle, puis fit apparaître l'objet étincelant au centre de sa paume. Thor eut un désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu, mais se fit rapidement à l'idée que les circonstances étaient bien différentes.

« Toujours avec ton _meilleur ami_ le Tesseract à ce que je vois. Heureux de voir que certaine personne ne change pas, » ricana Tony Stark à présent dans sa tenue de sport, mains dans les poches, à observer le Dieu de la Malice se diriger vers Wanda.

« Et en quoi est-ce une bonne chose pour toi, mortel ? » siffla le brun une fois devant la jeune femme en lançant un regard mauvais au playboy agaçant.

« Au moins elles sont prévisibles, » ajouta Tony l'air de rien.

« On reparlera de prévisibilité quand-… »

« Ça suffit, on ne va pas répéter la bataille de New York, » coupa Steve Rogers en levant les yeux au ciel, pour ensuite avertir Tony du regard de ne pas en dire plus.

Le milliardaire céda et offrit finalement un faible sourire épuisé à Captain America qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Ces deux-là aussi avaient tant à se dire depuis leur petite guerre civile.

Le Tesseract s'échappa doucement de la paume de Loki, entouré d'une lueur écarlate, et le cube se brisa en silence pour laisser place à la pierre bleue, celle qui avait fait débuter tous ces problèmes. Et comme la précédente, elle éclata et sa lueur disparue pour toujours.

Plus que quatre.

O

Des ambulances et des fourguons de la nouvelle organisation du S.H.I.E.L.D. entouraient le champ de bataille dorénavant calme. Des rubans de signalisation empêchaient les touristes, curieux ou journalistes de s'approcher de la zone qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres suite à l'épave du vaisseau de Thanos.

Stark et Rogers, les deux proclamés leader au dernier moment pour apaiser la foule, étaient partis rapidement se poster devant des caméras pour expliquer au monde ce qui venait de se produire, et surtout, leur annoncer que tout allait bien. Car comme avait fait remarquer Loki à Thor un peu avant la bataille, il se rappelait de sa propre mort et de la seconde histoire. Alors nul doute que chacun sur cette planète soit capable de se remémorer ses derniers instants avant que la mort ne les ait cueilli, ou avant le retour dans le temps.

Et comme l'avais prédit Bruce Banner, ça allait être mentalement difficile pour chacun.

Le soleil allait bientôt disparaître derrière l'étendue de la savane calme et tranquille à présent, et Thor profita de ce moment de répit pour se diriger vers les restes du Statesman. Ils venaient d'aider les Asgardiens à y sortir, et T'Challa avait aussitôt proposé de les conduire tous au Wakanda, là où ils pourraient être logés et protégés des yeux de la population terrestre qui n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et les Asgardiens non plus.

Son peuple était protégé. Loki, Heimdall et la Walkyrie Brunhilde étaient en vie. Et le roi du Wakanda leur offrait l'hospitalité pour un temps. Quoi demander de plus ? Mais Thor était éreinté, et la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était s'étendre dans l'herbe chaude et dormir jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Néanmoins, avant tout ça, il avait besoin de parler avec son frère.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il continua sa marche jusqu'à l'épave du vaisseau, après avoir laissé Peter et Gamora à leurs retrouvailles. Car à présent, c'était le temps des chaudes accolades, larmes de joies et excuses.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son objectif, Heimdall vint à son encontre, épée fièrement accrochée dans son dos.

« Tu dois surement être lassé par tous les remerciements, Thor, » lui fit l'ancien Gardien de Portes qui à première vue, ne semblait pas blessé. « Mais tu as ma plus entière reconnaissance. J'ai toujours su que tu accomplirais de grandes choses. »

Thor lui sourit chaleureusement, ayant déjà entendu le Gardien lui dire cela étant plus jeune. Revoir Heimdall qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un second père, sans une lame plantée dans le cœur, était un soulagement sans nom.

« Tes remerciements me vont droit au cœur, Heimdall. Mais sache que je n'étais pas seul, loin de là. »

« Je le sais, j'irais en personne remercier chacun de vous. »

Puis Heimdall détailla plus précisément le visage de Thor au sourire certes épuisé, mais serein. Son œil droit ne possédait plus le cache-œil qu'il portait dans le vaisseau quelque temps auparavant, et si la couleur n'était pas assombrie, on aurait pu le confondre avec son œil de naissance.

« Finalement, il y a plus en toi de Thor que de Odin, » lui annonça Heimdall, amusé.

« Oh, l'œil ? Un cadeau du Lapin. Je viens tout juste de lui demander s'il l'avait encore. Et je dois avouer que c'est incontestablement plus pratique de pouvoir apercevoir nettement la profondeur de tout ce qui nous entoure. »

Puis, les yeux dorés du Gardien des Portes vinrent scruter le soleil couchant allant de pair avec ses iris. Il prit une plus ample inspiration.

« Je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire à présent, » continua Heimdall en désignant le vaisseau derrière lui. « Mais j'aimerais m'excuser. Et mon cœur ne pourra pas être apaisé si je ne te l'avoue pas. »

Thor prit soudain une figure plus concernée et fronça les sourcils. Le Gardien n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser. Il avait plus que jouer un rôle important durant les deux batailles. S'il n'avait pas sauvé le Hulk en l'envoyant sur Terre, ce dernier ayant prévenu Strange et Wong, les répercussions auraient pu être terribles.

« Avant que Thanos n'arrive, je savais pour ce que Loki possédait dans le ventre à cet instant-là. »

Pris de cours, le froncement de sourcils du blond s'intensifia. Selon Thanos, Loki non plus ne savait pas pour le bébé d'à peine trois jours qui germait dans son ventre. Heimdall remarqua sa déroute et continua calmement.

« Il ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai su, tout simplement, » lui dit-il en désignant ses iris dorés du bout de son index.

Après tout, Heimdall voyait absolument tout.

« Je-… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer tout ça, Heimdall, » fit donc Thor en se raclant la gorge, n'ayant jamais prévu que son entourage soit au courant si tôt pour la relation qu'il avait commencée avec Loki et qui était encore si récente. « On avait tout perdu après la défaite de Héla, et on s'est retrouvé. Depuis quelque temps déjà, c'était un amour confidentiel et différent qui nous unissait, et puis… Je n'étais pas non plus au courant pour l'enfant. Je ne savais même pas que Loki pouvait-… »

« Thor, ce n'est pas une explication que je cherche, loin de là, » lui sourit Heimdall afin de l'apaiser. « Je vous connais tous les deux peut-être mieux que vous-même. Sais-tu, fils d'Odin, que plus rien ne m'étonne de nos jours. Hormis peut-être cet enfant. »

Thor hocha lentement la tête tout en se grattant nerveusement le crâne, puis Heimdall continua :

« Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je l'ai su. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, Thor. J'ai pensé que d'ici quelques jours, vous seriez tous les deux au courant sans mon intervention, et que nous aurions trouvé un endroit où implanter Asgard. Mais j'avais tort. »

Une réelle culpabilité se sentit dans le regard du Gardien, ce qui surprit le Dieu de la Foudre.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si je te l'avais dit, peut-être que tout ceci se serait passé différemment, » renchérit-il en fixant à nouveau le coucher du soleil. « Vous n'auriez pas pris de tels risques et Loki et l'enfant n'auraient pas perdu la vie. »

Les paroles du Gardien touchèrent profondément Thor qui secoua finalement la tête. Il pouvait y avoir tout un tas de « si », et Thanos ne méritait pas qu'on se culpabilise de ses actions.

« Tout va bien désormais, je vais bien, » lui assura Thor en déposant une main contre l'épaule de l'autre Asgardien. « La Pierre du Temps est brisée et l'histoire sans retour que nous poursuivons et la plus parfaite des histoires. »

Heimdall remarqua un semblant de larmes tirailler l'œil gauche de son ami, et il hocha à son tour la tête, à présent soulagé. Durant le génocide dans le Statesman dans la première version de l'histoire, la culpabilité l'avait terrassé, et il s'en était voulu jusqu'à ses derniers instants.

Car il avait compris qu'aucun des deux fils d'Odin ne serait mis au courant de la merveilleuse chose qu'ils avaient procrée ensemble. Et que lui, le Gardien des Portes, allait mourir avec le secret.

Soudain, Heimdall sentit la main de Thor trembler contre son épaule d'une façon qu'il ne lia pas avec le trop-plein d'émotions.

« Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda tout de même Heimdall.

« On ne peut mieux, » lui assura-t-il en lâchant son épaule pour la tapoter fièrement, ignorant ses muscles endoloris. « Surement la fatigue après tant de bataille. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais battu aussi intensément que durant la dernière semaine ! »

Le sourire de Thor était rayonnant, mais Heimdall n'était pas dupe et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il acquiesça à contrecœur, mais se promit de garder un œil sur lui. Après tout, il avait usé du gant de Thanos certainement pas conçu pour lui, afin de remonter un nombre incalculable d'heures.

« Sur ce, Heimdall, j'ai à discuter avec le principal concerné qui pourtant est loin de se douter de la bombe que je vais lui lancer. »

Et il avait tant de choses à lui raconter, à lui avouer. Il voulait le sermonner pour ses agissements envers Thanos. Et surtout, ne plus le lâcher des yeux. La douleur des derniers jours avait été trop acide.

« Assurément. »

Ainsi, après un regard entendu entre les deux fidèles Asgardiens, Thor reprit sa route jusqu'à l'épave du vaisseau, là où il avait aperçu Loki. En effet, ce dernier était assis sur un amas de métal à la chaleur du soleil couchant, observant l'astre brillant d'un air absent. À première vue, lui non plus ne paraissait pas blessé malgré son armure sale de sang et de poussière et son visage rougi par endroits.

« Loki, » dit Thor pour annoncer sa présence en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

« Je te l'avais dit, mon frère. Le soleil brillera sur nous à nouveau, » murmura le brun entièrement éclairé par le soleil doré.

Le cœur de Thor se serra à cette entente, se rappelant de l'exactitude de ses mots. Ainsi donc, ils avaient raison. Chacun se rappelait de ses derniers instants avant que la faucheuse ne vienne les arracher à ce monde.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de rejouer ces mots dans mon esprit après ta mort, » lui avoua Thor en s'approchant lentement de lui, la gorge nouée. « J'y ai cru jusqu'au bout. »

Loki quitta des yeux le soleil pour lui adresser un regard éreinté, teinté de nostalgie et de regret. Il se rappelait avoir dit ces mots dans le feu de l'action, afin de retrouver l'éclat dans les yeux de Thor qui l'avait toujours tiré vers le haut. Il avait essayé de le faire réagir et d'être sa lumière pendant un bref instant, le temps que tout retourne à la normale.

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, et d'après ce que Loki avait entendu, il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir perdu la vie des mains de Thanos. La moitié de l'Univers avait péri dans le processus, et la plupart, sans même comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

« Finalement, je te préfère avec deux yeux valides, » lui fit finalement Loki en tentant un sourire mais qui parut pourtant si triste, souhaitant dévier la conversation loin de cette scène qui se terminait pour lui de la pire des manières.

Car pour lui, et certainement pour tout un tas de personne dans l'univers, les derniers instants de sa vie alternative lui étaient restés gravés en mémoire au fer rouge. Le visage souriant de Thanos le hantait, même à cet instant alors qu'il se tenait auprès de Thor sous un soleil magnifique, loin de toute menace.

Thor quant à lui, sourit doucement en hochant lentement la tête pour ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés sur l'amas de ferrailles et observer le soleil. L'éclat brûlant offrait de jolies couleurs à ses deux pupilles.

« Tu remercieras le Lapin, » reprit Thor d'une voix plus rauque, trahissant son trop-plein d'émotions.

« Le _lapin_ ? » répéta le brun en haussant un sourcil à son adresse.

Thor ne lâcha pas le soleil des yeux, et laissa échapper un léger rire pour ensuite essuyer d'un bref revers de la main une larme silencieuse qui s'était échappée de son œil de naissance.

« J'ai tant à te raconter… Que je ne sais où commencer, » lui avoua-t-il en ayant à nouveau le courage pour regarder Loki droit dans les yeux.

Car à présent, il se sentait coupable. Extrêmement coupable de n'avoir pas réussi à sauver la vie de son frère, et de leur enfant. Comme l'avait dit Rocket, ce n'était pas sa faute, Thanos était un tyran monstrueusement puissant, mais le blond ne pouvait pas se défaire à l'idée qu'il aurait pu procéder différemment et épargner la vie de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Encore une fois, tu m'impressionnes, » le devança Loki avant que Thor ne puisse trouver les bons mots concernant ses pensées. « Vaincre Thanos alors qu'il détenait les six pierres-… »

« Et encore une fois, je n'ai pas été seul, » le coupa Thor qui savait pertinemment qu'il aurait été tué bien plus tôt sans l'intervention de ses amis dans l'histoire.

« Tu es celui qui a porté le gant, » ajouta pourtant Loki en plissant les yeux comme pour l'examiner plus profondément.

Thor laissa donc ses pupilles vertes le scruter avec très grand sérieux, comme si elles fouillaient son âme à elles seules. Inconsciemment, Thor referma et rouvrit son poing gauche tout en se perdant dans les yeux de son partenaire de longue date.

« Tu ne vas pas bien Thor, » fut la conclusion de Loki qui soudain, parut plus préoccupé.

« Bien sûr que si… ! » s'exclama soudain Thor qui se sentait bien plus vivant ici que dans la première histoire. « Ce que tu lis en moi, ce n'est que de la profonde fatigue. Fatigue qui disparaît tout naturellement en quelques heures de sommeil. Et puis, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi. »

« Oh, quoi ? Tu veux me réprimander pour avoir agi de façon aussi idiote face à Thanos ? » lui demanda amèrement Loki qui savait pertinemment que ce moment-là allait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Il avait agi dans le désespoir, la précipitation et l'aveuglement. Il est évident qu'après mure réflexion –qu'il n'avait clairement pas eu le temps d'avoir face à Thanos-, sa supercherie avait été grotesque.

« Ce-… ce n'était pas idiot, loin de là ! » le contredit le blond qui parut surpris par la conclusion de son frère. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Loki. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas convaincu, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Thor fut plus rapide.

« Mais c'est ta vie que tu aurais dû sauver, » lui dit-il en le désignant du bout de son index, son regard soudain grave.

« Ne soit pas ridicule. C'était toi qui te devais de vivre. »

« Pour une fois, tu as tort, Loki. »

Puis, Thor se pencha vers lui, glissa avec douceur sa chaude paume de main derrière le crâne de Loki, pour ensuite placer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes approfondirent sans attendre ce baiser brûlant, et ce fut légitime. Chacun avait pensé ne plus jamais revoir l'autre dans le monde des vivants, et un peu avant ça, l'univers courait un risque énorme.

Dorénavant, même si Thanos et la Pierre du Pouvoir étaient introuvables, ce changement d'histoire était inespéré, et ils pouvaient tous souffler un peu. Ils en avaient besoin.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassé de cette manière depuis le début de leur relation peu après Sakaar. Et ce baiser eut le goût d'amour, d'espoir, et Loki pouvait aussi discerner le sel des larmes de son amant. Loki finit donc par mettre fin à leur échange ardent pour garder le crâne du blond entre ses mains, et essuyer les larmes de Thor à l'aide de son pouce droit.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette position durant un temps qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait percevoir, se scrutant au silence, profitant de cet instant où les mots n'avaient pas d'importance.

Les doigts de Thor vinrent enrouler les poignets de Loki dont les mains s'étaient finalement glissées jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou, et il porta l'une des paumes du brun contre ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser et ensuite reporter son regard vers lui.

Il était temps de tout lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas garder le secret plus longtemps.

« J'ai combattu Thanos plusieurs fois après le génocide de mon peuple, et la mort de Heimdall, Brunhilde et la tienne, » commença donc Thor à voix basse sans lâcher les poignets de l'autre homme, tandis que le soleil laissait apparaître ses derniers rayons.

Loki resta silencieux, à l'écouter sans rechigner, car il savait que l'autre Dieu avait besoin de parler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces derniers jours, mais il était prêt à parier que ça avait été digne de toutes les horreurs du monde. Il le sentait dans le regard brisé de Thor.

« Il a joué avec moi après m'avoir annoncé la plus jolie, et la plus triste des nouvelles, » continua-t-il en lui offrant un sourire affecté.

Thor put percevoir chez Loki un très faible sourcillement, ce dernier au courant que Thanos aurait pu lui faire croire tout et n'importe quoi suite à son pouvoir considérable. Mais il resta silencieux et ne dit pas tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, ayant comme l'impression que Thor avait réellement appris quelque chose de renversant.

Les yeux pétillants d'une magnifique lueur d'exultation que lui dévoilait Thor étaient un indice assez conséquent.

« De nous deux, c'est toi qui aurais dû être épargné. Parce que _tu_ n'étais pas seul, » lui expliqua Thor en tapotant deux fois son torse du bout de son index.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

À présent, Loki était complètement perdu. Quelle était cette bien étrange métaphore ?

Puis Thor fit glisser sa main pour la déposer avec douceur déconcertante contre le ventre plat de Loki protégé par le cuir de son armure Sakaaran.

« Dans ses instants les plus vils, Thanos m'a montré _notre_ fille. »

* * *

 _Thor vient de lancer la bombe, ça y est, combien de seconde avant la détonation ?  
Désolée de couper ici mais le chapitre était déjà long et le suivant aurait vraiment tout contrebalancé, donc pardonne-moi huhuh_

 _Merci pour tous vos retours, vous êtes adorable, je vous aimmmmmme !_

 _Bon week-end à tous !_


	4. Renouveau

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Renouveau  
** _-''-_

 _« Dans ses instants les plus vils, Thanos m'a montré notre fille. »_

Loki se figea à cette entente, visiblement dépassé par les événements. L'autre homme lui laissa le temps d'ingérer la nouvelle sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux, et lui offrit un regard de profonde détermination. En réalité, si Thor avait appris cette nouvelle avant l'arrivée de Thanos peut-être aurait-il pris peur, ou se serait-il posé beaucoup de questions.

Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la connaissance de cet enfant qui allait bientôt voir le jour était la plus belle des choses.

« Thor, il pouvait te monter tout ce qu'il souhaitait, » répliqua tout de même Loki avec pourtant une certaine incertitude, le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure trahissant le choc.

« Oui, il pouvait, mais crois-moi, j'aurais ressenti s'il s'était agi d'un subterfuge pour me faire couler, » riposta Thor, persuadé que Loki ne pouvait pas accepter cette révélation si facilement. « Lorsque cette fillette s'est approchée de moi, et que je suis entré en contact avec son corps, j'ai pu ressentir quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, mon frère. Quelque chose d'à la fois terriblement puissant et terriblement doux. J'ai ressenti le lien unique qui liait un père à son enfant. Il m'a frappé aussi fort que cette étoile à neutrons sur Nidavellir. »

« L'étoile de Ni-… ? » commença Loki qui paraissait de plus en plus ahuri. « Peu importe… Thor, il-… »

« Elle provenait d'un futur alternatif, ou aucun de nous n'avait péri, » compléta le blond dont l'œil gauche piquait à nouveau de larmes suite à ce souvenir.

Et à la vision de la fillette aux yeux verts debout près du Titan.

« Peut-être provenait-elle de notre futur à _nous,_ » renchérit Thor qui venait de faire cette révélation, alors que ses yeux balayaient soudain le sol, perdu dans une certaine réflexion.

Muet de stupeur, Loki passa inconsciemment l'une de ses mains contre son ventre, la bouche entrouverte dans l'incompréhension. Les boules d'énergie que Loki avait produites un peu avant afin de les éclairer dans la pénombre qui s'installait, crépitaient et menaçaient de s'éteindre.

« Thanos m'a dit que les Jotun avaient la capacité d'enfanter… Le savais-tu… ? » lui demanda finalement Thor à voix basse pour ne pas plus le brusquer.

Mais le brun resta plongé dans un silence étouffant pour lui, et ses doigts vinrent se serrer contre le tissu et le cuir faisant rempart avec son ventre.

« Loki ? » s'inquiéta soudain Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

« No-… Si, je le savais… » finit par dire Loki dont le regard était agité. « Mais… J'étais persuadé-… »

Les derniers rayons du soleil s'éclipsèrent pour laisser place à la nuit et aux étoiles. Les loupiottes d'énergie du pouvoir du Dieu de la Malice les éclairaient tous les deux, et reportaient leurs ombres déformées sur la carcasse du vaisseau.

« Je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme eux, à vrai dire, ça ne m'a jamais frôlé l'esprit et-… »

Loki avait la gorge nouée, et était incapable de parler correctement. Ce qu'il apprenait là lui avait coupé littéralement le souffle, mais la main de Thor qui vint à nouveau s'emparer de son poignet l'aida à garder pied et à continuer.

« Qu'ayant été abandonné de naissance pour être le plus faible de _cette_ espèce j'ai pensé que mon corps n'avait pas la capacité de… porter la vie, et que ça ne se produirait jamais, » finit Loki d'une traite en gardant son regard fixé sur l'une des sphères d'énergie qui amplifiait les larmes dans ses yeux. « Et puis, avant aujourd'hui, ça n'était _jamais_ arrivé. »

« Loki, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer, je-… »

« Il ya juste… Beaucoup trop à assimiler, Thor, » le coupa Loki en secouant la tête lentement, pour ensuite prendre une plus ample inspiration.

Puis, Loki leva son regard vers lui et lui offrit un faible sourire, qui finalement apaisa le cœur de Thor.

« Je dois me faire à l'idée que je me suis fait lamentablement avoir par Thanos qui m'a brisé la nuque, que ce Titan a finalement réussi à récupérer les pierres et à effacer la moitié de l'univers et qu'un petit groupe mené par Rogers l'a arrêté de justesse et que tu t'es servi du gant pour remonter un bon paquet de jours en arrière. J'apprends aussi que tu as trouvé le temps d'aller sur Nidavellir, et qu'un lapin t'a offert un œil… »

La dernière phase fut dite avec un léger amusement, et finalement, Loki laissa échapper un petit rire en abaissant la tête. Mais Thor fut tout de même capable d'entrevoir quelques larmes s'enfuir des yeux de son frère pour commencer à filer le long de ses joues sales de poussière et de sang.

« Et j'oubliais l'essentiel… »

Sa voix fut presque inaudible, mais Thor put parfaitement l'entendre. Cette voix portée par le vent chaud du continent et bercée par le chant des grillons du soir.

« Nous allons être _parents_ … » ajouta finalement Loki en osant un regard vers l'autre homme, présentant un petit sourire sincère et épuisé.

Cette affirmation eut le don d'exploser le cœur de Thor d'une joie incomparable. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de réfléchir à la potentielle réaction qu'aurait eue Loki en apprenant pour le bébé, mais aux derniers instants, il avait craint que ce dernier prenne lui aussi peur et rejette cette idée. Mais visiblement, bien que la nouvelle ait été déroutante, Loki semblait l'accepter.

Après tout, suite aux atrocités qu'ils avaient tous endurées durant les derniers jours, ce genre d'événement ne pouvait qu'être un soulagement et un bonheur sans nom.

Thor rit chaleureusement et sans avertissement, serra l'autre homme fort dans ses bras, et Loki répondit à cette chaude étreinte, lui qui pourtant était loin d'être friand des contacts physiques.

Mais visiblement, Thanos avait laissé bien des séquelles derrière lui.

« Oui, Thor… Je _la_ ressens, » lui fit Loki qui avait déposé son menton contre l'épaule large et tremblante du Dieu aux cheveux blonds. « J'arrive à _la_ ressentir à présent, brillant quelque part en moi. »

Cette petite aura étrangère était pourtant présente depuis sa conception. Depuis presque quatre jours. Mais Loki n'en avait jamais été préoccupé et n'aurait jamais fait le rapprochement si on ne lui avait pas dit clairement de quoi il s'agissait. Et ceci allait ainsi de pair avec la fatigue qu'il avait depuis quelques jours –et qui l'avait quelque peu freiné contre Thanos- et son estomac récemment en pagaille.

Finalement, les deux frères quittèrent le reste de l'épave du Statesman pour se retrouver au beau milieu de la savane brillant à la lueur des étoiles. Au loin, ils pouvaient encore distinguer des véhicules garés et quelques personnes encore présentes sur le terrain. Et Thor s'avança, dans le but d'aller enfin dormir un peu.

Néanmoins, la poigne de Loki contre son biceps l'arrêta, et il se retourna vers lui en le questionnant du regard.

« Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, » lui avoua Loki en le lâchant lentement, tandis que les sphères de lumières virevoltaient toujours autour d'eux. « Physiquement et mentalement. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Thor savait que Loki faisait référence à cet enfant inespéré, mais les paroles dures de Loki, teintées d'une certaine amertume le prirent de court.

« Physiquement parce que je n'ai clairement pas la corpulence d'un Géant des Glaces et mentalement-… »

Le regard de Loki dévia un instant vers le fond de la plaine, là où la vie semblait grouiller, non loin du Wakanda. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais réellement fait part de ses propres faiblesses et gardait tout confiné. Mais il était à présent l'heure de s'ouvrir.

« Parce que je doute être capable de mener à bien la responsabilité de protéger et élever cette fillette que Thanos t'a montré, » lui avoua-t-il, le regard rivé vers un point invisible perdu dans la savane.

Le doute et la crainte pouvaient se lire clairement dans son regard à présent, le genre de regard que Thor n'avait plus aperçu chez son frère depuis un long moment.

« Je sais que tu en es capable, Loki, et crois-moi je poursuis les même doutes que toi en mon égard, mais j'ai grand espoir à présent, » lui répondit Thor sans hausser le ton tout en approchant sa main d'une des sphères de lumière. « J'ai espoir pour nous trois. »

Thor remarqua dans un coin de son esprit que la sphère blanche était matérielle et il l'intercepta avec douceur tout en la scrutant d'un air songeur et calme pour ensuite s'approcher de Loki et prendra son poignet. Il l'obligea sans difficulté à lui aussi déposer sa paume contre la chaude lumière, et continua en souriant doucement :

« Le soleil dont tu parlais face à Thanos, Loki… Ce soleil, il avait toujours été présent. Toi et cet enfant en était la cause, et ce sont ces rayons que j'ai suivis tout au long de mon voyage au sein de la pénombre. Vous m'avez guidé jusqu'ici. »

« J'étais loin de le penser dans ce sens-là, » lui fit tout de même Loki avec un petit sourire amusé qu'il essayait pourtant de dissimuler.

Loki pouvait considérer que les paroles de l'autre homme étaient dégoulinantes de niaiseries, mais ça serait mentir s'il disait qu'elles ne l'avaient pas un tant soit peu apaisées. Et puis, le sourire du blond était comme un baume. Cette atmosphère couplée avec l'ancienne certitude de ne jamais revoir Thor dans le monde des vivants, étaient finalement bien assez.

« Oui, tu as raison, mon frère, » acquiesça alors le brun en pressant entièrement son poing autour de la sphère qui se brisa en une multitude de lucioles lumineuses. « Nous y arriverons. »

O

Un peu avant qu'ils n'atteignent tous le Wakanda afin de pouvoir se reposer et discuter de la suite des événements, Steve Rogers vint à la rencontre de Thor. Le blond maintenait une caisse de chargement qu'il déposa lourdement à l'arrière d'une camionnette qui allait dans quelques instants suivre les autres véhicules derrière la porte ouverte sur le Wakanda.

« On n'a pas eu le temps de bien discuter après tout ça, » lui fit Rogers qui paraissait en bien meilleure santé que lors de leur dernier combat contre Thanos. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Thor fit signe au conducteur qu'il pouvait démarrer et se retourna vers l'ancien soldat de 39/45 et lui adressa un souriant confiant. Les lumières des projecteurs installés dans plaine derrière la ville africaine les éclairaient tous les deux ainsi que les derniers travailleurs.

« Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi si facilement, » lui assura Thor en croisant les bras.

« C'est ce que j'aime entendre dire, » lui sourit allègrement Steve en lui offrant une tape amicale contre l'épaule.

La joie resplendissait chez Captain America. Que ça soit son visage, son aura et ses mimiques, et Thor fut heureux d'avoir retrouvé son vieil ami.

« Mais le plus important reste à savoir… » reprit Steve avec une soudaine réserve. « Si tu as pu sauver ton futur enfant. »

Thor put remarquer un éclair de soulagement dans les pupilles de Steve lorsqu'il hocha la tête en amplifiant son sourire. Steve copia son geste et lâcha un rire radieux.

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Thor. Tu le mérites après toute cette pagaille. Et n'oublie pas de me les présenter tous les deux. Ta bien-aimée et ton futur rejeton. »

« Absolument, je n'y manquerais pas, » rit le blond qui dans un coin de son esprit, préférait garder pour un temps le secret.

Personne ne pensait encore clairement, valait-il mieux une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu'il voit avec Loki ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire à son entourage. Car même le Dieu de la Malice paraissait perdu par son propre don, et sa présence sur Terre ne semblait pas l'enjouer.

« La barbe vous va bien, » renchérit donc Thor en mimant la sienne d'un geste de la main.

« Et cette coupe de cheveux est bien mieux, » lui répondit Steve en désignant son propre cuir chevelu.

« Euh, excusez-moi de vous couper dans votre interaction on ne peut plus virile, » les coupa Bruce Banner qui s'était approché d'eux avec certaine réserve tout en scrutant deux hommes derrière le champ de force entourant le Wakanda. « Mais vous êtes surement les deux personnes parfaites pour le job qui consiste à éviter un massacre entre ces deux-là. »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers le point que fixait Bruce avec prudence, et remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait de Tony et Loki, qui visiblement, ne procédaient pas à une conversation civilisée. Au vu de leur geste et des éclats de voix qui se faisaient entendre jusqu'ici, ils étaient à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge.

Mais ni Steve ni Thor ne parurent s'en préoccuper et après un regard entendu et un rire franc, se dirigèrent jusqu'à eux pour minimiser le conflit sous les yeux d'un scientifique déjà consterné.

O

La télévision écran plat de la chambre du palais que Gamora avait pour elle et Peter se reflétait sans ses pupilles presque absentes. Toutes les chaines télévisuelles avaient le même sujet. Celui du terrifiant Thanos et d'un retour en arrière qui avait permis à la moitié de l'univers de revenir dans le monde des vivants, mais en gardant en mémoire la première histoire. La planète entière était passée tout proche de la panique si Tony Stark, Steve Rogers et autres Avengers ou chefs d'État n'étaient pas venus devant les caméras pour calmer absolument tout le monde et annoncer que le titan était mort.

Ce qui était un mensonge, mais le monde avait besoin de cela désormais. Néanmoins, ça n'effacerait pas les souvenirs terrifiants de chacun.

Gamora se rappelait de la chute causant sa perte comme si elle s'était déroulée quelques minutes avant ça. Elle se rappelait de chaque milliseconde accompagnant cette chute vertigineuse, mais aussi, des larmes que lui avait offertes Thanos peu avant ça. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentait plus de pitié ni de compassion envers ce démon. Il était allé jusqu'à utiliser toutes les ressources nécessaires afin d'utiliser l'arme ultime, et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça.

« Gamora, il est temps de sortir un peu. On va célébrer la victoire d'ici… Trois minutes selon ma montre Terrannienne. »

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en figeant la lame dotée d'équilibre au rubis éclatant, et leva les yeux vers Peter Quill qui était entré dans la pièce, ayant délaissé sa veste rouge suite à la chaleur du Wakanda. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'ils étaient ici, mais Quill semblait déjà s'être accommodé à cette ville au vu du tatouage éphémère situé sur sa tempe et des bracelets aux belles perles qui se tenaient à ses poignets.

Se levant pour éteindre la télévision, Gamora vint ensuite se poster devant l'immense fenêtre de la chambre du palais qui dévoilait l'étendue de la ville, et la plaine qui avait anciennement été le théâtre d'une guerre terrible. Dans un monde alternatif.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le cœur à célébrer ? » reprit Peter en détaillant son dos.

Gamora lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et lui fit signe de la rejoindre devant la vitre où se reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil. Le Gardien ne fut pas long à obéir et se posta près d'elle en cherchant son regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain avec anxiété.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'à nouveau, la jeune femme ne lui apprenne pas une vérité terrible concernant Thanos. Elle avait la même expression un peu avant qu'elle ne lui fasse promettre de la tuer si jamais elle retournait entre les mains du titan.

Mais ce ne fut rien de cela. La jeune femme se tourna vers Peter et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres pour briser l'échange avant que Peter n'ait eu l'occasion d'approfondir. Elle planta ensuite ses yeux dans les siens, sa main toujours contre sa joue.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, » lui dit-elle à voix basse.

Mais Peter fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion. Car pour lui, il avait été loin d'avoir été un héros durant cette guerre.

« Quand le temps était venu, tu as appuyé sur la détente, » ajouta Gamora en caressant doucement sa joue à l'aide de son pouce.

Cette fois-ci, un soupçon de culpabilité se lit dans le regard du Gardien qui secoua lentement la tête en retirant la main de la jeune femme. Il la quitta des yeux, et fixa amèrement le coucher du soleil africain.

« Dans les films ou les vieilles séries, le héros ne tue pas sa copine parce que c'est son dernier choix. Non, il trouve toujours un moyen ou se sacrifie lui-même, et-… »

« Mais ce n'est que de la fiction, Peter. La promesse que tu as tenue m'a fait prendre compte que j'aimais le bon homme. »

Ses paroles eurent dont de faire réfléchir Peter qui reporta son regard vers Gamora. Il s'en était voulu aussi pour avoir perdu contenance et frapper Thanos au visage alors que Stark et Parker étaient à deux doigts de lui retirer le gant. Il s'était senti coupable pour ne pas avoir pu sauver Gamora des mains du titan. Et voilà qu'elle lui avouait tout ça.

« Gamora… » commença le Terrien, la gorge sèche.

« On m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé sur Titan. Et je refuse que tu te sentes coupable, tu m'entends ? On ne sait pas comment peut répondre notre corps quand il est poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. »

Pour simple réponse, Peter la serra fort dans ses bras, chamboulé par ses paroles. Il ravala ses larmes et hocha lentement la tête contre son épaule.

« Nous sommes là à présent et c'est ce qui compte, » continua la jeune femme.

« Et cette fois-ci je ne ferais plus d'erreur, je suis au taquet, maintenant, » lui fit donc Peter en se détachant d'elle, lui offrant un petit sourire qui se voulut présomptueux mais teinté de tristesse et de soulagement.

Les yeux de Gamora se baissèrent ensuite vers la lame rétractée toujours présente dans sa paume droite, offerte par Thanos quand il l'eut arraché à son peuple un peu avant l'extinction de la première moitié.

« En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que tu puisses faire, » lui fit-elle pensivement en levant sa main pour lui dévoiler l'arme argentée.

Peter l'interrogea du regard et la jeune femme reprit avec un petit sourire espiègle :

« Peux-tu m'aider à me débarrasser de ça une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

Et en lisant ses yeux, Gamora sut que l'autre homme avait compris pour la provenance de cette arme et il hocha la tête avec détermination pour ensuite lui sourire. Le sourire du véritable Star Lord.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

O

Peter Quill et Gamora passèrent près de l'infirmerie temporaire ouverte près des laboratoires du palais, là où Bruce Banner saluait ses deux derniers patients blessés durant la bataille avant de se retourner dans la pièce. Il fut pris d'un sursaut en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul et que Natasha Romanoff attendait bras croisés, adossée à la table d'examen, là où Vision siégeait dans un futur alternatif.

« Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, » lui fit Bruce, une main contre son cœur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme qui avait opté pour un débardeur de couleur noire, et qui lui allait comme un gant. De toute manière, comme le disaient toujours Stark et Barton, tout lui allait à cette satanée Natasha.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Bruce, » lui fit-elle en se détachant de la table d'examen pour s'approcher du scientifique affublé d'une blouse blanche. « Mais ne compte pas sauter cette soirée de célébration. »

Natasha paraissait déterminée à ne pas laisser tomber ce à quoi elle tenait, et Bruce déglutit en se dirigeant nerveusement vers les engins électroniques aux écrans immatériels pour faire défiler des données dans la précipitation.

« Je pensais venir un peu plus tard, après le beau discours de T'Challa et le feu d'artifice, je-… »

« Le boulot peut attendre, » le coupa l'ancienne espionne. « Tu peux lâcher un temps tes données informatiques, Bruce. Nous sommes tous réunis ici, Thanos ne viendra jamais se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et puis, selon Gamora il ne peut pas récupérer la Pierre de l'Âme sans elle. Et celle de la réalité est à présent bien cachée par le type de Knowhere après que les Gardiens l'aient contacté. »

Mais visiblement, Bruce ne semblait pas plus apaiser et c'était légitime. De plus, Natasha vit le scientifique sourciller à l'entente de la Pierre de la Réalité, et fit aussitôt le rapprochement avec la dernière bataille sur la planète à la flore phosphorescente. Bruce Banner avait perdu la vie en touchant cette pierre, et la rousse avait absolument tout vu.

« Viens avec moi, » insista fermement Natasha en le suivant à nouveau jusqu'à un autre terminal pour le saisir par le bras.

Bruce faisait partie de la moitié de l'univers à se rappeler avec exactitude ses dernières secondes de vie, marquées par la peur du cerveau humain. Et surtout de la douleur lancinante. Natasha ne se rappelait que trop bien des hurlements de Hulk, se rapprochant bien trop à son goût de la voix de l'homme derrière lui.

Il avait donc besoin lui aussi de détendre son esprit.

« Je t'ai vu mourir, Bruce, » ajouta-t-elle sans lâcher son bras. « Ainsi que la plupart de nos amis. Il serait honteux de ne pas célébrer cette victoire. »

Bruce se gratta nerveusement le crâne, puis finit par hocher la tête et reporter son regard vers elle et sourire avec un certain amusement.

« Je sais que tu aimes avoir raison, alors je te le dis de vive voix. Tu as raison, Nat', » lui fit-il, suivit du rire doux de la jeune femme.

« Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais beaucoup à me raconter, non ? Une histoire sur une planète où le Hulk était la bête de compagnie d'un grand homme au sourire perfide et aux folies des grandeurs, si je reprends les mots de Thor… »

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

 _Court chapitre, je m'en excuse, peut-être un peu plat, mais je comptais régler la partie Peter/Gamora et Bruce/Nat que j'aime beaucoup. La suite sera la célébration de victoire :) ciaouuu_


	5. Les éclats de la victoire

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Les éclats de la victoire  
** _-''-_

Lorsque le premier feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel noir du Wakanda, et que la foule applaudit tout en se mouvant au son de la musique africaine, Bucky Barnes offrit un regard noir à Sam Wilson qui avait une main tendue vers lui.

« Tu me demandes d'aller danser, tu reçois ce poing dans la gueule, » lui siffla Bucky en mettant en évidence son bras en vibranium qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

Il dut hausser le ton pour se faire entendre derrière le feu d'artifice, la musique et la foule, mais Sam semblait l'avoir entendu et fit mine d'être scandalisé par ses propos.

« Steve a déjà essayé. Dégage, » ajouta Bucky qui acceptait de participer à cette chaude fête, sans pour autant danser.

À une époque, il aimait ça, la danse, les fêtes, la boisson. Mais l'histoire l'avait quelque peu refroidi, et les derniers événements étaient toujours marqués dans son esprit.

« Mais moi je n'ai pas encore essayé, » lui répondit Sam qui semblait ne pas vouloir en démordre bien qu'il ait abaissé sa main.

« Je vais manger un bout, trouve quelqu'un d'autre avec qui te dandiner, » reprit le Soldat de l'Hiver en tournant les talons.

Mais évidemment, c'était trop demander à Sam qui le suivit aussitôt pour ensuite se placer devant lui et lui barrer la route jusqu'aux buffets et aux tables de victuailles.

« En échange pour avoir sauver tes miches au Wakanda, » continua Sam en feignant l'innocence même.

« Tu ne m'as pas sauvé les _miches_ , » répliqua Bucky en plissant les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser entrevoir un sourire amusé qui essayait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il n'avait plus douze ans bon sang, pourquoi cet homme ne cessait de le faire réagir comme ça ? Outre la consternation, l'envie de meurtre et la colère, Sam Wilson avait le don depuis ses visites au Wakanda de lui décrocher un sourire, même dans le pire des moments.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est moi qui ai éjecté l'un des Venom alors qu'il allait te sauter dessus, » précisa le Faucon très sérieusement.

« Ma jambe est cassée, » fut la dernière excuse minable de Bucky qui sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort.

« Mens pas, Shuri l'a presque remise sur pied. Ou devrais-je dire, sur jambe. »

Ce type était idiot. Bucky voulait le frapper pour cette blague débile et se frapper lui-même pour presque avoir ri. Bon sang, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques jours auparavant qui l'avaient changé à ce point.

Cette atmosphère… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bonne…

« Bye, » fut finalement la réponse de Bucky qui tenta de passer sur le côté afin de retrouver le buffet et éviter l'autre homme afin de réfléchir calmement à ce qui pouvait potentiellement se passer entre eux.

« Buck' ! » s'offusqua Sam qui ne le lâchait toujours pas.

Car après tout, inutile d'être aveugle pour comprendre que Sam Wilson flirtait un peu avec lui depuis quelques mois déjà.

Au loin, Steve Rogers ricana dans sa barbe en voyant ses deux amis se crêper le chignon, mais fut finalement soulagé de les voir s'attabler tous les deux à une table avec une assiette de chips et une autre de viandes, pour continuer à discuter avec tout autant d'énergie. Et les sourires sincères que se lancèrent finalement les deux hommes réchauffa le cœur du Cap'.

Puis, Steve se tourna et put distinguer dans la foule Tony Stark et Pepper Potts danser avec beaucoup d'entrain, cette dernière ayant rejoint Stark dans les plus brefs délais une fois Thanos enfui. La bague de la jeune femme brillait sous les feux d'artifice de couleur qui éclataient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et soudain, quelqu'un tapota son épaule du doigt et il se tourna pour faire face à une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux tatouages filiforme et blanc dessinés sous ses yeux foncés. Elle souriait avec joie débordante et tenait dans ses mains deux bouteilles d'alcool non entamées malgré ses joues rougies qui auraient fait parier à Steve qu'elle était déjà un peu saoule.

« Vous, vous avez la tête d'un type qui a grandement besoin d'un compagnon de beuverie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui offrant l'une des bouteilles que Cap' récupéra aussitôt pour ne pas qu'elle se brise au sol. « Et je suis celle qu'il vous faut ! »

Steve laissa échapper un rire face à cette bien étrange dame et hocha donc la tête, totalement envouté par tous les élans de joie autour de lui.

« Absolument ! Et vous êtes ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu plus fort pour couvrir le son de la musique.

« Je suis une Walkyrie, Brunhilde de mon vrai nom ! » fut la réponse de la jeune femme qui débouchait déjà le goulot de sa bouteille pour boire quelques gorgées.

Une Walkyrie ? Ainsi donc ce n'était très certainement pas une Terrienne ou même une Wakandaise au vu de ses tatouages. Surement une amie de Thor et Steve en serait heureux de faire sa connaissance.

De son côté, Loki observa la Walkyrie entrainer Steve avec elle, et souhaita un bon courage intérieur au pauvre Captain America qui ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Le brun était assis à l'une des tables et observait la foule du coin des yeux, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces mortels. Sa venue sur Terre s'était pourtant mieux passée que ce à quoi il avait pensé. Seul Stark et Barton semblaient avoir une certaine rancœur envers lui, ce qui était légitime. Mais pour les autres, son passé valait peu suite à tout ce que Thanos leur avait fait subir.

Mais il préférait d'abord les observer le loin, et manger tranquillement cette nourriture qu'il trouvait honteusement succulente. Oui, les mortels de cette planète n'étaient pas tous incompétents. En plus, il avait une faim de loup, et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. C'était cette chose dans son ventre qui lui demandait tant, et qui épuisait son énergie. Mais alors qu'un temps en arrière il s'en serait surement plaint, à ce jour, il était loin d'en faire une maladie.

Après ce qu'il avait vécu, cet enfant était tel un don du ciel lui-même. Et qui sait, peut-être que les Nornes avaient finalement tout prévu. Il avait ri intérieurement quand Thor était persuadé que le destin avait été écrit ainsi. Mais il n'était peut-être pas dans le faux. Peut-être que cet enfant avait aidé Thor à remonter le temps et à tous les sauver de la catastrophe.

« Tu as bien raison, cette sauce se marie parfaitement avec la semoule, » fit une voix qui le tira hors de sa rêverie.

La jeune femme aux pouvoirs étrangers se tenait en face de lui depuis un temps, et avait suivi son conseil aromatique. Il ne savait pas trop comment il en était venu à discuter avec cette prénommée Wanda qui s'était installée à la même table, mais immédiatement, il avait senti en elle quelque chose d'intrigant. Elle avait beau être une mortelle, elle possédait un pouvoir redoutable et son aura était vivifiante. Loki pouvait le sentir parfaitement.

Et surement qu'elle aussi en s'installant en face de lui. Cette rencontre n'était pas due au hasard, et étrangement, le courant passait bien entre eux deux.

« Toi par contre, tu as intérêt à me goûter ça, j'en bois depuis mon arrivée ici, » lui fit-elle par la suite en lui tendant un verre au liquide coloré.

Loki la détailla un instant des yeux, concédant que c'était une belle femme. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un rapide chignon suite à la chaleur, et le débardeur sans manche qu'elle portait affinait sa silhouette et lui donnait presque l'air d'une jeune guerrière Asgardienne. De grands yeux comme ceux de Wanda étaient le type de Thor, ça Loki le savait pour s'être coltiné durant de longues années les compagnes de lit de son frère. Brune aux grands yeux. Et du côté des hommes, Thor avait toujours eu un penchant pour les têtes blondes et les yeux foncés, ce qui était en total désaccord avec le dévolu qu'il avait lancé sur Loki, et qui selon les dires du Dieu, avait depuis un moment sur lui.

Mais Loki s'était finalement lassé de se poser des questions, surtout après cette guerre sans merci. À présent il était décidé à _vivre_.

« Est-ce alcoolisé ? » se permit tout de même de demander Loki en inspectant le verre à présent dans sa main.

« Absolument pas. C'est une spécialité locale et tout le monde en raffole. »

Très bien, car si par malheur Thor lui tombait dessus alors qu'il sirotait un peu d'alcool pour festoyer lui aussi, il se ferait taper sur les doigts. Et Heimdall aussi si Thor disait vrai et que le Gardien des portes d'Asgard était aussi au courant. Il aurait d'ailleurs quelques mots à aller lui dire après tout ça.

« Tu es donc le frère de Thor ? » continua Wanda qui paraissait intéressée, sa main gauche entourant le bol chaud de nourriture. « Vous êtes considérés comme des Dieux, c'est bien ça ? »

« Les Dieux ne meurent pas, alors je nous considère plutôt comme des demi-Dieux, » avoua Loki après une gorgée du liquide sucré qui était en effet tout aussi savoureux que la nourriture d'ici. « Ce qui n'est certainement pas rien pour vous, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

La jeune femme hocha donc la tête en captant du regard Thor Odinson au milieu de la foule qui était depuis un moment intercepté par chaque Asgardien qui souhaitait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le blond n'avait pas une seconde à lui, mais prenait le temps avec chaque personne de son peuple, leur souriait, prenait les enfants dans ses bras, et leur promettait à tous un futur radieux.

« Moi aussi, j'ai eu un frère par le passé, » lui avoua donc Wanda perdue dans ses pensées en observant le Dieu de la Foudre qui serrait à présent la main à Stephen Strange.

Loki inspecta ce qu'elle scrutait, puis reporta son regard vers elle. Il pouvait sentir un profond chagrin enfoui à l'intérieur de son cœur et il comprit que le lien avec ce fameux frère devait être fort. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un homme s'approcha de la table et les yeux de Wanda Maximoff s'illuminèrent soudain.

Elle se leva aussi sec et serra le nouvel arrivant dans ses bras, et son étreinte fut répondue par tout autant d'entrain. Une fois que la jeune femme l'eut lâché et qu'elle croisa le regard de Loki qui avait comme l'impression de connaitre l'autre homme, le brun remarqua que les yeux de Wanda s'étaient illuminés et que le rideau terne semblait s'être volatilisé.

« Vision, » présenta donc la Maximoff en désignant le grand homme blond et pâle qui souriait déjà à l'adresse du Dieu de la Malice. « Et Loki, » continua-t-elle cette fois-ci en indiquant l'autre homme.

Loki se rappela donc de quelques histoires qu'il avait entendues jusqu'ici et hocha lentement la tête. Cet homme était né de la pierre du sceptre qu'il avait rapportée à New York sous la directive de Thanos au début des années 2010.

« Le fameux porteur de la pierre, » fit donc Loki en hochant la tête en guise de salut.

« Le fameux frère de l'homme qui m'a aidé à prendre vie, » lui répondit donc Vision avec courtoisie sincère.

À première vue, il paraissait être un mortel tout à fait normal.

« Shuri est allée vite… » reprit Wanda en se retournant ensuite vers Vision pour passer deux doigts contre son front, là où était logée un peu plus tôt la Pierre de l'Esprit. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Exactement le même. Hormis le fait que je me sens un peu plus exposé et moins fier de partir au combat sans mon ancienne arme destructrice fixée là, » lui répondit Vision en désignant son front du bout de son index.

« Oh t'en fait pas. Je serais là pour te protéger, » lui sourit Wanda avec un rire franc.

Elle irait détruire la pierre un peu plus tard. Personne n'était venu la chercher pour finir le travail, et donc, elle considéra qu'il était grandement temps de profiter de cette soirée en l'honneur des héros et déguster chaque instant joyeux de ce nouvel horizon qui s'était offert à chacun d'eux.

« Viens-tu danser un peu ? » lui demanda donc Vision en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Inconsciemment, Wanda jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Loki toujours attablé, sa main autour du verre qu'elle lui avait tendu, se sentant coupable de le laisser seul ici à cette table. Mais Loki lui hocha la tête discrètement en lui montrant du regard qu'il ne serait pas longtemps seul. En effet, Thor Odinson semblait se diriger jusqu'ici.

« À très vite, dans ce cas, » lui sourit Wanda avant de suivre ensuite Vision au milieu de la foule joyeuse et dansante.

Et quelques secondes après Thor s'asseyaient à la droite de Loki en tirant devant lui l'une des assiettes de nourriture.

« Si tu finis l'assiette c'est toi qui te lèves pour la remplir au buffet, » lui fit remarquer Loki en pressant sa joue contre son poing, fixant le Dieu déjà croquer avec envie dans la viande.

« Je ne te vole qu'une aile de poulet, » lui fit Thor la bouche pleine en désignant une autre assiette du bout de l'os à moitié découvert. « Et puis vu tous les os que je vois là, tu n'es pas allé de mainmorte sur la viande. »

« J'espère que ça ne te perturbe pas trop, car ça va être comme ça durant quelques mois, » reprit le brun avec ironie avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et finir le doux jus que lui avait offert Wanda Maximoff.

Thor fronça les sourcils en mastiquant lentement la dernière bouchée, analysant les paroles de l'autre homme et soudain, il crut comprendre.

« OH ! Oui bien sûr ! » s'exclama le blond qui prit un air d'excuse en poussant l'assiette vers Loki. « Tiens mange, tu en as besoin surtout après tout ça. »

« Aucun de nous deux ne va mourir parce que tu me dépouilles d'un pauvre morceau de viande. »

Le son était trop fort pour que quiconque ne puisse percevoir une once de leur conversation et commencer à se poser des questions. Puis Thor s'essuya le revers de la bouche avec une serviette en papier qu'il avait récupérée dans la boîte au centre de la table et se retourna vers Loki qui regardait d'un air absent la foule, cherchant des yeux les Avengers qu'il pourrait étudier dans un coin de son esprit.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » lui fit Thor, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Loki reporta un regard blasé vers lui, ses paroles ne concordant pas avec la musique joyeuse africaine qui tambourinait dans les enceintes entourant la place principale de la ville. Son regard passa tout d'abord sur la paume ouverte que lui tendait Thor et retourna se planter sur le visage du blond au doux sourire et aux yeux clairs pétillants. Son second œil invalide était teinté d'orange à cet instant, suite aux torches et aux bougies qui parsemaient l'espace.

« Je suis sûr que Heimdall sera plus-… »

Alors que Loki allait repousser la main de Thor avec un geste de la sienne, Thor l'avait agrippée dès qu'elle avait frôlé sa peau et le tira avec lui debout. Le corps du brun manqua de s'écraser contre celui musclé du blond et Loki le foudroya d'un regard.

« N'était-ce pas toi qui avais préconisé de garder un tant soit peu notre relation _secrète_ , » lui fit Loki en jetant un rapide coup d'œil inquisiteur autour de lui. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionnera. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il leva sa main toujours enclavée dans celle de Thor et la délivra de cette emprise. Mais l'autre homme semblait ne pas s'en soucier et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai dit cela lors de notre première nuit, Loki. Bien avant que Thanos ne vienne me montrer que la vie que je suivais à cet instant valait bien la peine d'être vécu sans regret, » lui fit Thor en levant la tête pour observer un instant les derniers éclats du feu d'artifice qui étaient tout bonnement magnifiques.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise autour d'eux suite aux fractions de couleurs qui dévoilaient l'apothéose du feu d'artifice. Loki quant à lui, scruta les alentours, et remarqua à nouveau que personne ne semblait s'occuper d'eux, et que tous vivaient leur petite fête de victoire à leur façon, sans gêne, et surtout, avec joie tonifiante. Même Stark semblait trop occupé avec sa petite amie pour remarquer la présence de Loki ici ou lui jeter des regard furtifs et méfiants.

« Viens mon frère, festoyons aussi, j'aime cette mélodie midgardienne, » reprit alors Thor en poussant Loki vers la foule sans lui demander son avis.

Loki poussa un soupir mais le laissa faire, et aperçut du coin des yeux que même le roi du Wakanda et sa jeune sœur Shuri dansait sans vergogne avec la guerrière que Loki se rappela se nommer Okoye et une troisième femme visiblement proche de T'Challa. Finalement, il laissa la main de Thor se glisser jusqu'à sa paume, pour la serrer contre la sienne, et guider son corps à travers le monde.

Bruce et Natasha adossés au bar, cocktail à la main, aperçurent les deux Dieux se poster l'un en face de l'autre, et Loki visiblement pester contre Thor, ce dernier riant à gorge déployée. L'espionne russe ne manqua pas les deux mains de Thor liées dans celle du brun, et ayant toujours été très observatrice –surtout envers Loki quand elle l'avait côtoyé par le passé-, elle sourit sournoisement et se tourna vers le scientifique.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à me raconter à propos de ces deux-là, » lui fit-elle en montrant les deux concernés du regard.

Son compagnon suivit son regard et un sourire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Si elle savait. Mais il hocha lentement la tête, se demandant bien comment pouvoir résumer de façon simple toute l'histoire sur Sakaar jusqu'au vaisseau Statesman du Grand Master.

« Non, je suis prêt à t'embrasser maintenant, ici, devant-… » s'exclamait Thor à la voix confinée par la musique entrainante.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas attirer des regards d'appréhension jusqu'à nous ce soir ! » lui répondait Loki qui pourtant n'émettait pas de très grandes distances entre eux.

« D'appréhen… ? Rah ! Viens-là que je te fasse ta fête ! »

À quelques mètres de là, c'était Gamora et Rocket, l'animal perché sur le crâne de Groot en plein jeu vidéo donné par Shuri qui scrutaient Thor et Loki se chamaillant gentiment. Rocket souriait avec béatitude, comprenant qu'il s'agissait du fameux frère, et son cœur se gonfla de joie pour lui.

« Arrêtez de le regarder à la dérobée comme ça, je vous ai dit, je vais me mettre à la muscu' dans les plus brefs délais ! » s'indigna soudain Peter Quill qui était arrivé à leur hauteur, cornet de frites dans une main, canette de coca dans l'autre.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard atterré, et Rocket fut le premier à répondre en frappant l'arrière du crâne du Gardien –et il manqua presque à tomber de la tête de Groot dans le processus-.

« Je regarde le frère-plus-mort, idiot ! Arrête de faire une fixette sur tes muscles, » lui fit donc l'animal déjà excédé par le complexe d'infériorité qui lui était apparu même dans cette partie de l'histoire suite à la rencontre avec Thor.

« Tu peux ranger ta jalousie, Peter, » fit à son tour Gamora, amusée. « Ses muscles ne sont pas mon type. Je les préfère… plus _mous_. »

« M-… mous ? » répéta Peter dont le visage se décomposa.

Drax et Mantis qui ne perdirent pas une miette de la conversation, explosèrent à l'unisson d'un rire fou et Peter Quill les regarda avec des gros yeux et allait leur sauter à la gorge si Gamora ne l'avait pas stoppé en lui volant un baiser.

O

 _Thanos se tenait debout, droit et fier, le bras au gant de l'infinité tendu devant lui, la poigne autour du cou frêle de Loki. Il n'y avait que le Titan et le Dieu de la Malice au sein de ce monde écarlate à l'étendue d'eau peu profonde et trouble. Thor était à genoux, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas bâillonné._

 _« LOKI ! » hurla-t-il en tirant son bras en avant._

 _Rien ne le retenait au sol comme cette fois-là dans le vaisseau. Mais il était incapable de se lever. Tout son corps demeurait inerte et refusait de répondre à son instinct. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger, bon sang ?!_

 _Mais le Loki qui se débattait du mieux qu'il puisse afin de se défaire de cette poigne, disparu dans la brise légère de ce monde qui était familier au Dieu de la Foudre, et la poigne de Thanos se ferma dans le vide._

 _Thor abaissa son bras, le cœur battant, les sourcils froncés. Sa respiration erratique l'empêchait d'articuler correctement et de verbalement essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Néanmoins, le titan se tourna finalement vers lui, et Thor croisa le regard calme et presque consterné de Thanos._

 _« Tu as réussi à me prendre de revers et à tous les sauver de la mort qui leur était légitimement destinée, » lui fit lentement Thanos en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche lourde et pourtant presque menaçante. « Tu as été capable de sauver ta petite famille. »_

 _Mais encore une fois, Thor était bloqué à genoux, ses deux poings serrés imprégnés par l'eau qui l'entouraient. Les ondes aquatiques de plus en plus proches de son corps lui indiquaient que le titan était bien là, et qu'il s'approchait._

 _« Mais à quel prix ? » reprit la grosse voix de son ennemi juré._

 _Thor compressa sa mâchoire et montra les dents, contractant absolument tous ses muscles pour se défaire des bras invisibles qui le maintenaient cloué comme cela au sol._

 _« J'espère pour toi que le prix n'a pas été trop élevé, car tu m'as offert une grande opportunité future, fils d'Odin, » continua Thanos qui s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'autre Dieu pour qu'il puisse le voir plus distinctement._

 _« Nous te retrouverons, » lui jura Thor entre ses dents, rage évidente brûlant dans ses pupilles. « Nous te retrouverons, et à nouveau je te planterais Stormbreaker en pleine tête. Je ne m'en lasserais pas ! »_

 _Soudain, Thanos l'empoigna par la gorge, et Thor laissa échapper un cri étranglé._

Quand il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et une main contre son cou dégagé, la première chose que fit Thor, ce fut de tâter dans la pénombre le matelas. Sa paume ne fut pas longue à rencontrer l'épaule de Loki qui dormait dos à lui, et il poussa un souffle de soulagement. Il eut presque cru que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Que le sauvetage de l'univers ne s'était jamais produit.

Car il se rappelait avoir dormi dans une de ces chambres après la suppression de la moitié de l'univers, avant que leur groupe démantelé ne parte à la recherche du titan fou. Et cette nuit-là, il avait aussi été à nouveau témoin de la mort de Loki.

Les yeux de Thor s'étaient enfin accommodés à la pénombre et il pouvait distinguer le corps assoupi de Loki, chaud et au dos pris par le mouvement lent de sa respiration. Il retira doucement sa main afin de ne pas le réveiller et fixa sa paume de main tremblante. Ce rêve avait été bien différent des autres. Thanos lui avait parlé. Et ses paroles le remplissaient d'effroi.

Il se dégagea du lit, et partit jusqu'à la salle de bain moderne aux dalles bleues et blanches, et s'y enferma. Ses deux mains vinrent se presser contre le rebord du lavabo et il scruta son reflet dans le miroir. Loki avait raison, il était bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Pourtant, au début, Thor avait tout mis sur le dos de la fatigue, ce qui était légitime.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et sa pupille gauche brillait de larmes dues à ce rêve de torture. Il ouvrit prestement le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche et constata encore une fois que ses deux mains tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de se calmer.

« Un, deux… Un, deux… »

Il serra son poignet gauche et contraignit son membre à rester immobile. Quand il concéda qu'il avait assez respiré, il rouvrit les yeux, ainsi que son poing, et fut pris d'un lourd élan de nostalgie en scrutant le poignet en question. C'était ici qu'il avait accroché la mèche de son frère, en hommage à son nom. Et…

Quelque chose semblait tacher la base de ce poignet.

« Thor, on a à peine dormi, c'est idiot de se lever si t-… »

Mais la voix de Loki se coupa dans le fond de sa gorge lorsque Thor croisa le regard de Loki à travers le miroir. Le brun venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain sans gêne, et à présent, avait été témoin de sa mine effroyable.

« Thor… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda finalement Loki avec suspicion en entrant plus amplement dans la grande salle de bain.

Il lui était venu à l'esprit que peut-être, Thor avait une belle gueule de bois suite à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité durant la fête, mais il se rappela que c'était de l'alcool midgardien et qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucun pouvoir sur le Dieu du Tonnerre. Non, Thor paraissait _malade_.

« Juste un mauvais rêve, » lui assura Thor en se tournant vers lui, s'adossant au lavabo et en tentant un sourire de réconfort.

Il dissimula son poignet gauche par la même occasion, mais Loki ne parut pas avaler ça.

« Thanos, encore une fois et toujours, » continua peut-être un peu précipitamment Thor en prenant un ton détaché. « Et je pense que ça va être le cas pour un bon nombre d'entre vous, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Ça suffit les cachoteries. Rappelle-toi comment ça a toujours fini, » lui fit Loki qui contrairement à lui, avait un teint sain et des yeux vifs.

Thor s'humecta les lèvres, concédant que son frère n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là. Mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, et surtout, s'il avait besoin de tout lui dire. Loki n'avait en rien besoin de s'inquiéter, il avait des choses plus importantes à penser.

« Simplement… Ce rêve, » commença donc Thor, son regard vagabondant dans la salle de bain sans jamais se poser sur Loki. « Il me paraissait si réel. J'avais l'impression que Thanos me parlait. Qu'il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec moi par le biais de mes rêves et-… Crois-moi j'ai fini par apprendre à reconnaitre l'aura de ce monstre. »

Loki parut analyser un instant les paroles de son amant, bras croisés. Avec Thanos ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout, mais à présent qu'il n'était en possession que d'une seule pierre sans le gant pour amplifier le pouvoir de cette dernière, il était peu probable que le titan puisse être capable de ce genre d'exploit.

« Et son gant ? » l'interrogea donc Loki très sérieusement.

« Son gant ? » répéta Thor en croisant enfin le regard du plus jeune.

« As-tu vu le nombre de gemme qu'il possédait ? »

Mais Thor parut totalement perdu par la question et ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage.

« S'il possédait celle de l'espace comme durant le génocide du peuple d'Asgard, alors tu pouvais être assuré que c'était un rêve, » précisa Loki qui avait vu de ses propres yeux la Pierre de l'Espace être détruite par Wanda Maximoff.

« Je… Je n'ai pas fait attention, » avoua nerveusement Thor en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Ça avait été le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait été aveuglé par la colère encore une fois, et ne voulait pas défaillir devant le regard de ce monstre. Thor poussa un soupir agité et se laissa choir sur le rebord de la baignoire aux six bordures arrondies, et plongea son visage dans ses deux mains glacées.

« Je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux cauchemars qui me torturaient avec le passé, mais à aujourd'hui, tout mon corps semble persuadé avoir été face à Thanos il y a pas moins de deux minutes. »

« Thor, même _nous_ , nous pouvons cauchemarder la nuit, » reprit Loki en adoucissant sa voix pour ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Thor sur la céramique.

« Mère a toujours dit que les rêves que nous faisions ne devaient jamais être pris à la légère, » répliqua le blond en baissant ses mains pour croiser le regard de l'autre homme.

Thor aperçut un vif éclair de chagrin silencieux passer dans les pupilles vertes de Loki.

« Elle a aussi dit que la plupart n'étaient que de simples créations de l'esprit et qu'il fallait savoir distinguer le vrai du faux, » ajouta Loki la gorge soudain nouée, replongé dans la nostalgie de leur enfance.

Elle avait aussi dit ça, Thor se le remémorait. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Frigga, toujours douce et chaleureuse quand elle s'adressait à eux. Il hocha donc la tête et sourit doucement, concluant que finalement, il était peu probable que ce rêve soit vrai. Thanos n'avait pas le pouvoir de venir jusqu'à lui et sa famille. Surement était-il dans un coin reclus de l'univers, seul et enragé d'avoir perdu de la sorte.

« Retourne déposer ta face de brute sur le confortable oreiller de ces Wakandais, » reprit Loki après un instant de doux silence.

« C'est si joliment dit, » lui sourit sincèrement Thor. « Que je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. »

Et pour la première fois, ce fut Loki qui prit la main de Thor pour le guider dans la chambre silencieuse et conviviale, tous en évitant les bottes et les vêtements qui trainaient jusqu'au lit.

Mais Loki resta intérieurement soucieux car il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que la main de Thor dans la sienne était _gelée_. Alors que des deux, c'était lui le Frost Giant qui avait toujours la peau plus froide que les Asgardiens et Midgardiens.

* * *

 _Je tiens déjà à remercier ELORA qui me laisse tout un tas de superbes reviews et je ne peux jamais la remercier, donc je te dis un grand merci ici, tes messages me font super plaisir :D_  
 _Merci aussi à tous les autres évidemment, y'a pas à dire, vos messages me boostent comme jamais._

 _Bien, pour en revenir au chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et je peux même vous donner le titre du prochain qui sera " **écoute indiscrète** ". Voilà, à très vite pour la suite, ciaouu_


	6. Écoute indiscrète

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Écoute indiscrète  
** _-''-_

« Et quand je lui ai dit ça, Fury a tiré une de ses têtes ! Je regrette que Stark n'ait pas été là ! »

Sam Wilson et Bucky Barnes étaient tous les deux à la terrasse d'un petit café Wakandais ouvert sur la ruelle animée, protégés du soleil par des lunettes aux verres teintées. La petite table ronde où ils étaient assis côte à côte témoignait de leur bon appétit.

« C'est vraiment plus de son âge tout ça. J'ai presque de la pitié pour le pauvre homme, » répondit Bucky qui observait les passants avec un air détendu sur le visage et un sourire apaisé.

Qui aurait cru durant la bataille du Wakanda quelques jours plus tôt qu'ils pourraient se poser dans un café sans la moindre menace pesant sur leurs épaules et sans avoir à se soucier d'un ennemi prêt à frapper.

« Dixit celui qui a presque cent ans, » glissa Sam avant de boire la fin de son café.

« Cent deux ans pour être exact. »

« Ah, génial ! Maintenait que tu as vendu ton âge, je peux enfin calculer en quelle année tu es né. Il ne me manque plus que le mois et le jour. »

Bucky le foudroya du regard à travers ses lunettes du soleil, n'aimant pas trop quand on fouillait un peu trop dans son passé, mais il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il avait du mal à lui en vouloir. Et puis, c'était devenu finalement assez jubilatoire de voir l'autre homme se prendre à la tête à lui poser des questions que Bucky se refusait de répondre.

Puis, Bucky ôta ses lunettes pour les placer contre son crâne, tirant quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière dans le processus.

« Paie-moi un autre café et deux de ces beignets, on en reparle après, » lui proposa donc le Soldat de l'Hiver en désignant du doigt son assiette vide où résidaient les restes des éclats colorés du sucre.

« Tu ne marches qu'à l'argent toi, c'est fou ! »

« À prendre ou à laisser, Wilson. »

Le Faucon retira lui aussi ses lunettes de soleil pour le défier des yeux, mais Bucky ne semblait pas en démordre, blague ou pas blague. Et finalement, Sam céda et plaqua la paume de sa main contre son portefeuille déposé près de sa tasse de café à présent vide.

« OK, tu-… »

« Mais c'est le Loup Blanc et-… ! »

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante toute souriante, habillée tout en orange, une couleur qui lui allait décidément si bien. La jeune fille parut un instant analyser Sam du regard et ses yeux s'arrondirent alors.

« Sam ! Sam Wilson ! Oui ! » fit-elle en tapant son poing dans la paume de son autre main, se rappelant du nom de l'Avenger. « Vous allez bien tous les deux ? »

« On ne peut mieux, Shuri, » lui répondit Bucky qui avait sympathisé rapidement avec la sœur de T'Challa dès son arrivée au Wakanda après leur petite guerre civile. « Et toi, on dirait que tu viens de courir un marathon. Ou c'est de ta mère que tu te caches ? »

En effet, la jeune fille était essoufflée, et elle rit de bon cœur en essuyant quelques gouttelettes de sueur perlant de son front à l'air d'un revers de la main, les perles rouges de ses bracelets tintèrent ensemble dans son action.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai enfin réussi à soutirer les plans du vaisseau des prénommés Gardiens de la Galaxie, » lui expliqua Shuri avec excitation en tapotant le sac en bandoulière qu'elle avait avec elle. « Après trois jours de supplication pourtant très digne, Mantis a craqué. »

Sam laissa échapper un rire, imaginant totalement la scène. Quill allait être en rogne, lui qui avait ordonné à son équipe de ne pas dévoiler les petits secrets du Milano, surtout à Stark.

« Et tu te fais une joie de pouvoir analyser tout ça, hein ? » compléta Bucky avec un petit sourire taquin.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! » s'enjoua Shuri au souffle court. « La plupart des matériaux proviennent de l'espace. »

« Aller mange où tu vas vraiment nous claquer entre les doigts, » ricana ensuite Bucky qui récupéra l'une des dernières viennoiseries miniatures pour lui lancer.

Shuri récupéra le met sucré sans difficulté et lui fit un bref salut militaire en guise de remerciement. Mais avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa route, elle se retourna vers les deux hommes attablés et les détailla d'un instant des yeux pour ensuite sourire plus largement.

« Vous auriez dû me demander, je connais des endroits super sympas ici pour un rendez-vous galant, » leur fit-elle amicalement en les saluant ensuite de la main.

Heureusement que Sam avait fini son café sinon il se serait étouffé avec et Bucky fut le premier à lui crier un « non » un peu précipité, et un « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » mais elle était déjà partie après un rapide clin d'œil à son égard.

Puis Sam ne put s'empêcher de finalement rire et prit un air plus dégagé en plaçant ses bras derrière son crâne, se balançant avec légèreté sur sa chaise, et Bucky lui lança un regard lourd et presque… incertain.

« C'était un _rencard_ ? » l'interrogea donc Bucky après un instant, ayant comme l'impression qu'il n'avait pas tout suivi.

Son expression perdue fit à nouveau pouffer Sam qui pourtant était tout à fait innocent quand il avait invité Bucky à prendre un café ce matin-là, et Bucky l'avait suivi en tout amicalité. Après tout, les affaires allaient reprendre dans quelques jours, ils pouvaient bien profiter de ce répit.

Mais Bucky pouvait sentir qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'autre, et fronça plus les sourcils suite à la réaction de Sam qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.

« Quoi, tu aurais voulu que ça en soit un ? » lui demanda donc finalement Sam qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire à nouveau afin que Bucky ne vienne pas à croire qu'il se moquait de lui.

Et sa question paraissait sincère. Si sincère que Bucky fut pris de cours. Quand avait été la dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec quelqu'un ? Et puis, il était sorti une seule fois avec un homme, et dans le plus grand des secrets suites aux mœurs de l'époque.

Mais étrangement à aujourd'hui, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« Eh bien, allons-y, essayons, » fit donc Bucky en se redressant et plaçant son avant-bras contre la petite table du café. « Et quoi de mieux que de commencer par le café et les deux beignets que tu me dois ? »

« Que _je_ te dois ? » répéta Sam avec un sourire satisfait et amusé.

Et à peine dix seconde plus tard, Sam se levait pour rentrer dans le café et commander la suite de leur petite sortie.

De son côté, Shuri avait recommencé sa course, bien trop impatiente d'analyser les données numériques que lui avait données Mantis quelques minutes auparavant alors qu'elle était seule à peindre les prénoms des Gardiens sur la coque du vaisseau. De plus, les données semblaient compatibles avec les lecteurs qu'elle avait dans le laboratoire central du palais et elle pourrait les lire aisément.

Ainsi donc, six minutes après sa rencontre avec Sam et Bucky, elle pénétra dans le laboratoire –qu'elle considérait comme le sien depuis les réparations- et s'installa avec hâte à son bureau. Elle ferma les pages de sa tablette concernant les données de l'armure de Stark qu'elle avait réussi à piquer par l'intermédiaire de Peter Parker et commença à l'extraction des données.

Et ce ne fut que pendant que les chiffres de pourcentage augmentaient qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le vaste laboratoire. Il y avait des voix. Deux voix pour être précis. Elle tourna la tête mais ne vit personne suite aux façades et machines qui découpaient la salle en plusieurs petits espaces, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, c'était normal, rares étaient les fois où elle était seule ici.

Après tout le laboratoire ne lui appartenait pas réellement, donc quelques scientifiques passaient par là, ainsi que des amis à elle, parfois son frère et même Nakia. Et une fois qu'elle eut laissé tomber son corps contre le dossier de la chaise, tout en fixant l'écran avec impatience, elle finit par reconnaitre la voix de Bruce Banner.

En effet, lui aussi s'était vu offrir une place ici, et depuis trois jours, passait ses journées dans le laboratoire pour aider Shuri à soigner les blessés de la bataille, guérir les malades, à rechercher des indices sur Thanos ou même pour produire quelques recherches aléatoires.

« Très bien Loki, tu as attisé ma curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander ? » fit donc Bruce dont la voix laissait bien à deviner qu'il était intéressé.

« Et je répète, c'est Thor qui insiste parce que nous ne possédons plus de guérisseur parmi les Asgardiens suite à Héla qui les a tous assassiner. »

Shuri ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à cette entente. Héla ? Était-ce la Déesse de la Mort dont avait parlé Thor parfois quand il avait conversé avec T'Challa à propos de son hospitalité appréciée ?

« Oui, j'ai compris que tu ne viens pas de ton propre chef, » continua Bruce qui semblait sourire à l'intonation de sa voix. « Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête désemparée ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? »

« Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? »

« On a eu nos petits différends que je considère comme réglés désormais. Excuse-moi de le dire, mais Thanos est un plus gros morceau. »

La sœur du Roi du Wakanda commençait à bien trop apprécier la conversation pour son propre bien. Thor l'avait intrigué, tout comme les Gardiens de la galaxie. Mais le fameux Loki aussi, elle se rappelait vaguement des gros titres en 2012 qui indiquait qu'il avait été le fameux criminel ayant mené l'attaque à New York. Et voilà que personne ne semblait être effrayé par lui.

Mais en réalité, elle était plus curieuse qu'autre chose. Après tout, il était considéré comme un Dieu, ainsi que le frère du Dieu aux étincelles comme elle aimait si bien l'appeler.

« Et pas un mot à quiconque, » le prévint donc la seconde voix qui devait être celle de Loki.

Shuri se sentit soudain coupable d'être ici à fouiner, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer son écoute. Elle se pinça les lèvres et retint un sourire malicieux. La journée promettait d'être riche en connaissances. Qu'est-ce qu'un Dieu de 1 400 ans tel que Loki pouvait bien vouloir cacher ?

« Je suis tenu sous secret professionnel, Loki, » lui fit remarquer Bruce.

« Hormis si je vous avoue que j'ai pour but d'assassiner Thor juste derrière son dos, ou de renverser le Wakanda. »

Loki paraissait si sérieux en disant cela que Shuri en eut presque des frissons. Comme l'avait dit Stark une fois ou deux, Loki pouvait être dangereux quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Mais vu comment l'homme de fer semblait prendre la légère sa venue sur terre, pas grand monde n'avait pris au sérieux ses paroles.

« Dans ce cas-là, je doute que tu viennes jusqu'à moi pour me parler de ça, » fut la réponse directe de Bruce après un bref rire.

Le scientifique semblait confiant et loin d'être effrayé par lui, et Shuri en fit de même, prenant un peu plus ses aises sur le fauteuil, ses deux mains liées contre son ventre tout en fermant ses paupières.

Du côté de Loki et Bruce, le scientifique se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, bras croisés, et le Dieu de la Malice s'était adossé à l'un des bureaux et ne paraissait pas être heureux d'être là. Bruce aurait pu parier pressentir une certaine anxiété chez lui, mais n'osa pas trop lui en faire part, avec Loki, on ne savait jamais.

« Mais je persiste à penser que votre esprit midgardien ne pourra pas assimiler correctement les informations que je vais vous fournir, » reprit finalement Loki en fixant l'extérieur à travers la vitre de façon intense.

« Crois-moi, après ce que j'ai vécu à Sakaar ainsi que Thanos et le bazar qui allait avec, je pense que mon esprit de scientifique est capable de penser avec rationalité. »

Loki lui lança alors un regard partagé entre ironie mordante et lassitude. Comment Thor lui avait-il fait promettre d'aller parler de son état à Bruce, déjà ? Parce que oui, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face très longtemps, Loki avait beau être monstrueusement puissant niveau magie, cet enfant en lui jouait l'effet d'un parasite qui l'épuisait, lui le Frost Giant miniature, et puis… il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un de compétent pour extraire l'enfant quand ça serait l'heure, Loki l'avait très vite compris avec désespoir.

Bruce était leur seul espoir. Thor avait bien proposé Stark et sa technologie poussée, mais Loki lui avait ri à la figure. Rien ne valait le Wakanda et Bruce.

« Tu es venu jusqu'ici, c'est bon tu peux cracher le morceau, » le poussa Bruce en osant quelques pas vers lui. « Et puis… C'est peut-être beaucoup, mais tu peux plus me considérer comme un _ami_ qu'un docteur, à présent. »

« Je n'irai pas jusque-là, » marmonna Loki en croisant les bras d'appréhension, maudissant Thor un bon millier de fois dans sa tête.

Pourquoi cette satané Héla avait tué tous les guérisseurs ? Eux au moins connaissait les Jotun, et aurait été moins touché par la nouvelle.

« Très bien, comme une connaissance alors, » reprit Bruce en haussant les épaules. « On reprend tout à zéro. Pas de Smash Hulk. Pas d'attaque de New York. »

Loki reporta son regard vers le petit homme. Thor avait raison quand il disait apprécier Bruce pour sa jovialité. Thor est lui étaient semblables sur bien des points. Ils étaient faciles à vivre et pardonnaient facilement en plus d'avoir la main sur le cœur.

« Parfait, dans ce cas on va y aller doucement, » fit soudain Loki en se détachant du bureau pour commencer à marcher lentement dans le laboratoire, mains derrière le dos. « Pour commencer, je ne suis pas un Asgardien. »

Un étrange air de déjà-vu picota l'arrière de son cou et il passa une main inconsciemment contre sa nuque. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit cela, c'était face à Thanos.

« Oui, Thor l'a mentionné une ou deux fois, » acquiesça Bruce en suivant l'autre homme du regard. « Que tu avais été adopté. »

« Ne me demandez pas un cours d'anatomie parce que vous ne recevrez qu'un assassinat certain. Mais l'espèce à laquelle j'appartiens malheureusement, est différente sous bien des points. »

Cette fois-ci, Bruce resta silencieux, sans lâcher des yeux les allées et venues lents de Loki. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se demandait ce que pouvait bien cacher Loki. Finalement, le brun se posta devant la grande baie vitrée qui dévoilait le Wakanda et son soleil levant.

« Serais-tu… porteur d'une maladie et-… »

Mais Loki secoua négativement la tête, ce qui coupa net le scientifique. Il resta à observer Loki qui restait planter devant la vitre, et qui semblait chercher ses mots.

« Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, et j'en remercie les Nornes, » reprit Loki qui détaillait le Wakanda d'un air absent, remarquant quelques similarités avec Asgard. « Quand j'ai appris pour mes origines, en y repensant, j'ai donc conclu que j'étais infertile. »

 _Infertile_ ? Bruce fronça les sourcils et lui laissa le temps de continuer. La voix de Loki n'était plus celle qu'il avait connue, forte, fière, sarcastique et dégoulinante d'ironie. Elle était affaiblie et incertaine, et presque cassée comme si le fait d'avoir trop crié avait irrité ses cordes vocales.

« Je porte un enfant à l'heure actuelle, » avoua enfin Loki en se retournant lentement vers Bruce.

Quelque part dans le laboratoire, Shuri fut contrainte de plaquer ses deux mains contre ses lèvres pour confiner son exclamation de surprise. Bruce quant à lui, entrouvrit la bouche, visiblement dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

« Et ce n'est pas un de mes tours, » crut bon de préciser Loki avant même que Bruce ne puisse articuler quoi que ce soit. « Et il ne s'agit pas non plus d'une mauvaise interprétation. Je peux le sentir. »

Bruce haussa les sourcils, et détailla Loki des yeux qui avait toujours fière allure dans l'une de ses tuniques vertes, noire et dorée, et qui à première vue aurait pu être comparé à n'importe quel homme terrien, ou même Asgardien. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée que le fameux Loki de New York pouvait être enceinte.

Et ce simple mot sonnait vraiment étrangement dans l'esprit du scientifique. Il reporta ensuite un regard stupéfait vers Loki qui attendait patiemment qu'il puisse digérer la nouvelle, et le Dieu aux cheveux bruns fut presque surpris de ne pas trouver un brin de dégout, même léger, provenant de chez Bruce.

« Ton espèce est hermaphrodite ? » lui demanda donc Bruce dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif, malgré le fait qu'il paraissait toujours scotché par ce que lui avait dit Loki.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais pour simplifier la chose, dites-vous simplement que oui, » concéda Loki qui retint un long soupir.

Et ce n'était que la première personne au courant. Si jamais il ne trouvait pas un nouveau monde pour leur royaume, les Avengers tel que Stark finiront pas être au courant, et loin de lui l'envie d'avoir à faire avec ce stupide millionnaire. Quoique… Il pourrait donc enfin avoir une réelle raison de l'assassiner proprement, et Thor ne pourrait rien redire là-dessus.

« Et ce n'est pas une blague ? » l'interrogea tout de même le scientifique qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard prononcé vers l'abdomen de l'autre homme.

Loki lui lança un regard atterré, et Bruce voulut très rapidement ravaler ses paroles. Bruce hocha donc vivement la tête en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Loki était venu jusqu'à lui, il avait décidé de lui faire confiance et il comprit que pour lui, ça avait dû être un lourd effort de venir se confier. Bruce voulait lui montrer qu'il avait frappé à la bonne porte. Il le devait bien, pour Thor.

« Et donc, arrête-moi si je me trompe… Mais pour avoir fini comme ça, c'est que… que tu-… » commença Bruce en faisant des gestes nerveux pour essayer de se faire comprendre.

« Je… ? » le poussa Loki qui ne put retenir un sourire mesquin.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Loki »

« Oui, mais je dois avouer que c'est assez plaisant de vous voir embarrassé comme actuellement. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Bruce de lui offrir un regard consterné. Loki soupira donc et prit un air détaché en désignant le Wakanda d'une main.

« Oui, il m'arrive de coucher avec des hommes. Est-ce réellement un problème sur Midgard ? »

Et puis contrairement à Thor, durant leur adolescence, les femmes n'avaient jamais été très intéressantes pour lui. Mais si jamais Odin avait appris qu'il avait totalement délaissé les femmes pour les hommes, ça aurait annulé son droit d'entrée sur le trône, et à l'époque, il était pourtant loin de s'imaginer qu'il n'était pas un prince légitime.

« Pas pour moi en tout cas, sache-le, » lui répondit aussitôt Bruce en secouant la tête, ayant toujours soutenu les droits humains. « Ce que je voulais savoir c'était si cet homme était aussi de ton espèce ou s'il est possible que-… »

« Non il n'était pas de mon _espèce_ , » coupa aussitôt le Dieu, réprimant une grimace de dégout au dernier mot. « Et là n'est pas la question, j'ai promis de me faire examiner quand la situation l'exigeait, mais à mon humble avis, je me porte plutôt bien, donc inutile de-… »

« Une prise de sang pourrait déjà être très révélatrice, » le coupa à son tour Bruce qui pouvait clairement sentit l'agacement et l'incertitude évidente de Loki. « Et puis… Au vu de ta corpulence, ça doit être récent, non ? »

D'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, la nouvelle effrayait Loki bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il pouvait le sentir clairement. Après tout il avait dû faire équipe avec Loki plus d'une fois pour arriver à ses fins, et il avait toujours été un très bon observateur. Loki avait beau tenter de le cacher, ses gestes et ses yeux trahissaient sa nervosité.

« À peine une semaine, » lui répondit Loki en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« … Une semaine ? »

Bruce fut soudain sans voix. Il avait été très rapide à faire le calcul dans sa tête, et la conclusion le frappa. Loki portait déjà ce bébé quand il avait fait face au titan. Il était déjà enceinte de deux ou trois jours, et cette nouvelle glaça le sang du scientifique qui prit un air désolé.

Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

« Tu sais, un bon nombre de personnes viennent aussi me voir pour parler de cet épisode traumatique, » reprit calmement Bruce en s'approchant de Loki pour se poster à un pas de lui mais l'autre homme fixait à nouveau le paysage à travers la vitre. « Même moi, j'en parle beaucoup à Nat' ou à un des psys que Shuri connaît. Je me rappelle de ma propre mort comme si ça s'était passé hier et… et je suppose que toi aussi ainsi que-… »

« Je n'étais pas au courant pour le bébé quand j'ai été tué par Thanos. »

La voix de Loki avait été franche et directe, légèrement tremblante pour les dernières intonations et Bruce n'en fut pas surpris. Il ne savait pas comment ni quand Loki avait été mis au courant pour le bébé, mais ça avait dû bien le faire réfléchir.

« Viens déjà t'asseoir, que je te prélève un peu sang, » lui fit donc Bruce en lui désignant un des sièges de la main. « Ça sera déjà une bonne avancée pour connaître l'état de ton corps. »

Au moment où Loki allait finalement céder, concédant que c'était surement la meilleure chose à faire à l'heure actuelle, une jeune Wakandaise habillée d'orange et aux longues tresses sombres arriva à découvert devant eux, mains levées en signe de reddition. Loki se figea alors, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu leur petite conversation

Mais le plus perturbant pour Loki, c'était qu'il n'avait pas été capable de sentir sa présence. Certes elle était une humaine sans pouvoir spécifique, elle pouvait être donc invisible aux yeux de beaucoup, mais Loki avait fini par être attentif à chaque aura.

« Shuri ? » lâcha donc Bruce avec surprise.

« Désolée d'avoir écouté de façon indiscrète, mais pour ma défense, c'est mon labo' aussi et avant que je comprenne que je n'étais pas à la ma place, il était trop tard pour me retirer, » leur annonça donc Shuri avec un sourire désolé à l'égard du Dieu de la Malice.

Loki fronça les sourcils et allait s'avancer vers elle lorsque Bruce l'en empêcha, plaquant une main contre son torse. Le scientifique se racla nerveusement la gorge et implora Loki des yeux de ne pas faire d'histoire.

« Je vous jure, je pensais vraiment pas que c'était une consultation, » compléta Shuri en reculant d'un pas, détaillant finalement le Dieu d'un air incertain. « Je suis venue en tant qu' _amie scientifique_. »

« Tu es la sœur du Roi du Wakanda ? » lui demanda finalement Loki froidement, gardant pourtant un calme qui effraya presque Bruce.

Le scientifique abaissa sa main et reporta son regard vers Shuri qui hocha la tête. Elle est Loki s'étaient croisés rapidement une fois quand Thor était allé discuter avec T'Challa des conditions de son hospitalité inespérée.

« Je ne dirais rien, et je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter Monsieur Loki si c'est votre réel prénom, » reprit donc Shuri plus activement et Bruce avait beau connaitre à peine la jeune fille, il sut qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

« Un mot à ton entourage, et ce n'est certainement pas que toi que je vais éliminer, » la menaça Loki avec un profond sérieux et intonation de voix sèche et agressive que reconnaissait à présent Bruce.

« Il plaisante ! Évidemment qu'il plaisante ! » s'exclama aussitôt Bruce en tapotant énergiquement le dos de Loki en espérant pourtant dans un coin de son esprit que l'autre homme ne se retourne pas pour l'assassiner sauvagement.

« Je suis moi aussi une chercheuse, » continua Shuri qui finalement, ne paraissait pas plus effrayée que ça. « Et j'ai justement quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser. »

* * *

 _J'aime beaucoup trop Shuri. Et puis, je la vois si bien s'entendre avec Bruce… Mais aussi, Loki, à sa façon. Vous verrez par la suite, et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.  
_

 _Je pensais avoir plus de temps après tous les examens, mais finalement j'en ai encore moins avec les départs en vacances, tout ça, donc désolée si je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais je vous adore :)_

 _A très vite j'espère !_


	7. Les non-dits

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Les non-dits  
** _-''-_

 _« Je suis moi aussi une chercheuse, » continua Shuri qui finalement, ne paraissait pas plus effrayée que ça. « Et j'ai justement quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser. »_

Elle leur dévoila à tous les deux un petit engin circulaire qui de leur position pouvait en tout point ressembler à une balle de baseball. Elle avait récupéré l'objet quelques secondes plus tôt, ne pouvant pas rester à l'écart plus longtemps, elle et sa curiosité piquée. Les plans du vaisseau Milano des Gardiens de la Galaxie pouvaient attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

Bruce quant à lui, osa finalement s'éloigner de Loki, mais le garda à l'œil. Après tout, il savait de quoi il pouvait être capable, bien qu'il doutait qu'il puisse mettre en péril son hospitalité ici qu'il semblait bien apprécier. Après tout, ce n'est pas partout sur Terre qu'il retrouverait l'atmosphère princière d'Asgard.

« Je l'ai conçu il y a un mois ou deux, » leur expliqua Shuri qui se dirigea alors vers eux tout en levant son bras pour leur dévoiler la balle argentée. « Jusqu'ici je n'ai pu l'utiliser que deux fois, mais je pense que dans votre cas, ça peut tout à faire convenir. »

Détaillant la jeune fille d'un regard méfiant, Loki finit par observer à nouveau la boule argentée au sein de la paume de Shuri.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire examiner, » dit-il sèchement en bougeant soudain, passant près d'eux dans la nette intention de quitter le laboratoire.

« Loki ! » appela aussitôt Bruce qui était parfaitement conscient que Loki avait réellement besoin d'aide pour cette grossesse qui même lui ne semblait pas avoir la moindre petite idée de comment il allait procéder durant les prochains mois.

Mais Shuri ne se démonta pas, et attrapa l'avant-bras de Loki pour l'arrêter tandis que Bruce retint son souffle. Loki s'arrêta donc net, mais ne retira pas son bras de cette poigne pourtant douce. Il reporta finalement un regard lassé vers elle, mais Bruce ne détecta aucune colère ni agacement.

« Ce n'est pas un examen, » insista-t-elle en le lâchant lentement. « Cette petite merveille permet simplement de voir l'embryon ou le fœtus de la porteuse… ou plutôt du porteur dans le cas présent. Vous voulez essayer ? »

« Et ça fonctionne réellement ? » s'enquit donc Bruce qui fut soudain intéressé par l'objet entre les mains de Shuri.

« Bien sûr que ça marche ! »

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement aimant particulièrement quand elle pouvait discuter de ses inventions autour d'elle, surtout avec Bruce Banner qui était un homme très intelligent. Converser avec lui était un pur bonheur, et elle avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt. Mais leur conversation technique devra attendre car Loki allait finir par réellement quitter la pièce.

Et selon Bruce c'était bien un miracle qu'il soit toujours ici. La santé de son enfant devait lui importer bien plus que ce à quoi Bruce aurait pensé jusque-là.

« J'ai même pu voir avec ça que le mon chat portait sept petits, » lui assura Shuri avec un sourire espiègle.

Au fond de son cœur, Loki était réellement désireux de pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux cette petite chose qui grouillait en son sein. Il ressentait son aura certes, mais le voir était tout autre chose. Il souhaitait être sûr que ce bébé existait. Et que Thanos ne l'avait pas tué encore une fois.

De tout son cœur, il voulait voir son enfant même si ça se résumait à un amas de cellules.

« Et en prime, » continua Shuri en levant son index à l'adresse du Dieu en plein dilemme. « Je n'ai même pas besoin de vous toucher. J'ai simplement à placer le détecteur vers le ventre et tout seul, il fait un tri des données et va sortir une image en trois dimensions de ce qui se résumera être le fœtus. »

Bruce haussa les sourcils, sincèrement impressionné et Loki se détendit. Loin de lui l'envie de se faire toucher par ces mortels. Bien qu'il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il n'aurait plus le choix, il préférait retarder le jour fatidique.

« Très bien. Tu as le champ libre, » accepta alors Loki en croisant les bras, refusant pourtant de montrer l'excitation mordante qui grimpait à l'exponentielle.

Shuri laissa échapper un « yes » enjoué avant d'allumer le dispositif. Une partie de la balle argentée brilla de bleue et Shuri ne fut donc pas longue à reporter son regard vers Loki alors que Bruce reculait de quelques pas pour lui laisser de la place durant sa démonstration.

« OK, alors, respirez un grand coup… Et c'est parti. »

Shuri fit pivoter le dispositif circulaire de sorte à ce que la lumière bleue qui s'avérait être un filet de particules, vint poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au corps de Loki, vers son abdomen. Le Dieu de la Malice décroisa lentement ses bras et il observa cette bien étrange lueur bleue, se demandant bien comment la jeune fille avait pu procéder à la création de cette petite machine.

Mais du coin des yeux il remarqua quelque chose et le « Oh ! » de Bruce lui fit quitter des yeux cette lumière aux couleurs du Jotunheim pour apercevoir une image zoomée en 3D qui était rayonnée par le dispositif toujours dans la main de Shuri.

« Tadam ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en désignant la photo en temps réel et aux détails rigoureux qui brillait dorénavant dans les yeux de Loki.

Sans voix, Loki entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, et sa gorge se serra. La forme qui provenait de son ventre était aussi grosse qu'un ballon de rugby suite à l'agrandissement nécessaire par l'appareil, et lui qui s'attendait à simplement rencontrer une centaine de cellules sans agencement particulier, il fut totalement stupéfait de pouvoir entrevoir la forme du dos et peut-être d'une tête.

Et ça bougeait lentement, comme si un cœur battait au même rythme que le sien.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de larmes et il lâcha un rire soulagé, complètement ébahi par ce qu'il voyait là. Cette toute petite chose était une création de lui et de Thor.

« C'est… étonnant… » murmura Bruce visiblement lui aussi sidéré.

« Le fœtus… est déjà un embryon, » compléta Shuri avec tout autant de surprise que le scientifique.

Loki se laissa finalement tomber sur le siège qui se trouvait derrière lui appartenant au bureau de Banner et fut incapable de quitter des yeux ce que Shuri appelait embryon.

« Tu es sûr que la conception remonte à une semaine ? » l'interrogea Bruce une fois qu'il eut réussi à quitter l'image en trois dimensions qui lui prouvait donc bien que Loki était capable de procréer la vie.

« Affirmatif, » fut la réponse évasive de Loki toujours absorbé par la représentation de leur enfant.

« Parce que ce que tu vois là, c'est un embryon de trois semaines au moins, » compléta le scientifique en désignant l'image du doigt.

Loki quitta instantanément l'embryon des yeux pour froncer les sourcils à l'adresse de Bruce. Shuri paraissait du même avis que lui mais Loki ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Impossible… » commença-t-il en se mettant à réfléchir aux trois autres semaines qui avaient précédées le retour de Thor dans sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait sur Sakaar ? » lui demanda à nouveau Bruce qui se refusait de lui poser directement la question.

« Rien qui te concerne, Bruce, » siffla Loki entre ses dents.

Un frisson fila dans tout le corps de Bruce qui déglutit. Il n'aimait pas quand Loki le regardait comme cela. Ça ressemblait bien trop au regard ironique et menaçant que lui avait sorti Loki quand il l'avait retrouvé enchainé chez la Walkyrie lorsqu'ils étaient bloqués sur Sakaar.

Mais Loki en était certain. Malgré les folies qu'il avait pu potentiellement faire sur Sakaar quand il avait été bloqué, la conception de l'enfant ne provenait pas de ces instants-là.

« Non je suis certain qu'il n'a qu'une semaine, » expliqua lentement Loki en pressant ses avant-bras contre ses cuisses pour scruter à nouveau la petite chose qui était à ce moment même dans son ventre en cent fois plus petite. « Heimdall pourrait en témoigner. Quand nous combattions Héla, il n'a rien ressenti d'anormal et cet homme voit absolument tout. »

Bruce hocha lentement la tête, loin de lui l'envie de contredire Loki.

« De plus, j'ai remarqué que ma magie était instable le jour d'après sa conception, » ajouta Loki en montrant d'un bref signe de la main l'image qui rayonnait du dispositif sphérique.

« Tu n'es pas humain ni Asgardien après tout, c'est surement normal, » proposa finalement Banner en cherchant une approbation de la part de Shuri. « Peut-être que le développement est plus rapide. »

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, » approuva Shuri qui n'avait pas arrêté de fixer l'embryon. « Selon les données, en l'espace de deux minutes, les cellules se sont divisées presque deux fois plus rapidement que chez un embryon humain. »

C'était dans ces moments-là que Loki regrettait de n'avoir jamais eu la présence d'esprit d'approfondir un peu ses recherches sur les Jotun quand il était jeune. En plus sous les traits d'Odin, il en avait eu du temps. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se déroulait une grossesse chez les Jotun.

Et au grand jamais il ne retournerait dans le Jotunheim pour quémander des réponses.

« Tu ne sais rien d'autre sur les _Jotun_ ? » lui demanda donc Bruce, ce qui consterna Loki.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet qui m'intéressait par le passé, » lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire ironique. « Et puis, les potentielles archives à propos du Jotunheim sont réduites en cendres avec Asgard. »

Puis, la petite machine dans la paume de Shuri bipa énergiquement, ce qui fit sursauter Bruce.

« Désolée, le seul défaut de cette petite machine c'est la batterie, » s'excusa Shuri qui fut contrainte d'éteindre le dispositif en adressant un regard désolé à Loki.

Mais cette vision avait été bien assez pour lui qui hocha la tête de façon entendue, ayant à présent le jeune embryon gravé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge. Thor avait vu leur fille âgée de la dizaine midgardienne, Loki avait pu voir ses premiers instants.

« Tiens prend-le, » lui fit soudain Shuri qui s'était avancée jusqu'à son siège tout en lui tendant son précieux appareil. « Il se recharge à la lumière du soleil. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Shuri et son aura véritablement tonifiante et bonne. Tout comme celle de Wanda Maximoff ou celle de Thor.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin pour vos futurs patients ? » lui demanda Loki assez surpris que la jeune fille lui offre cet appareil qu'elle semblait tant chérir.

« Tu me le rendras après sa naissance, » lui affirma Shuri avec détermination. « J'en construirais un autre, comme ça Bruce pourra voir comment j'ai fait. »

Et elle leva le pouce vers Bruce qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Évidemment que ça l'intéressait.

Ainsi donc, Loki accepta la sphère argentée qu'il récupéra. Elle était chaude suite à la paume de Shuri et à l'alimentation du petit réacteur. Il la détailla des yeux.

« C'est vraiment toi qui as conçu cet engin ? » lui demanda tout de même Loki, véritablement surpris.

Les guérisseurs d'Asgard n'étaient pas capables de ce genre d'exploit dans ses souvenirs. Ou du moins, pas si tôt dans la croissance de l'embryon.

« Pourquoi tant de surprise ? Tu me crois incapable de faire ça ? » ricana-t-elle en croisant les bras, feignant un air offusqué.

« Non, je pensais simplement que ça dépassait l'entendement des Midgardiens. Mais bien des choses me surprennent ici au Wakanda… »

Sa fille était bien vivante. Et en bonne santé. Elle allait arriver plus tôt que prévu et ce fameux rayon de soleil allait enfin faire partir de leur vie à tous les deux. À lui et à Thor.

« Merci, » ajouta Loki avec un faible sourire.

O

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Bruce Banner discutait avec Natasha près du jet que Steve Rogers préparait afin de quitter la Wakanda et rejoindre Stark sur la côte est des États-Unis. La nouvelle base était en pleine construction, et ils allaient pouvoir y apporter quelques modifications enrichissantes.

Un peu avant que la jeune femme n'embarque, Thor arrivait déjà vers eux, feuilles de papier entre les mains. Ils se saluèrent donc et le blond tendit les feuilles à Bruce qui l'interrogea du regard.

« Voici la liste d'émargement de chaque Asgardien présent au Wakanda, » lui expliqua donc Thor avec un sourire satisfait. « Comme tu m'avais conseillé de le faire, je n'ai pas perdu une seconde. »

Bruce feuilleta le travail de Thor et hocha lentement la tête, vraisemblablement surpris par l'efficacité du Dieu. Il lui avait proposé de recenser le peuple Asgardien et lui rapporter ces informations pour que lui, Shuri et les docteurs du Wakanda puissent procéder à une collecte de données afin d'avoir un suivi pour chaque potentiel patient.

De plus, ça aurait permis à T'Challa de savoir le nombre exact d'appartements temporaires et petites villas à construire pour loger les Asgardiens le temps qu'ils trouvent un endroit où s'installer définitivement. Et Thor avait été rapide dans la récolte des données.

« Tu as tout fait à la main ? » lui demanda Natasha sans cacher son étonnement tout en regardant elle aussi les feuilles parsemées d'une belle écriture des anciens.

« Oui, je suis allé rencontrer chaque personne de mon peuple, j'ai pu aussi par la même occasion, les rassurer et répondre à toutes leurs questions, » leur sourit Thor en hochant la tête.

Quittant le recensement des yeux, Bruce détailla un instant le Dieu qui paraissait fort joyeux aujourd'hui. Depuis le retour à la normale, ou plutôt, le retour dans le temps, Thor était un tout autre homme, et Bruce ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enjoué qu'à présent. Et pourtant, ça faisait un moment qu'il côtoyait le Dieu de la Foudre.

« C'est parfait, Thor, » conclut le scientifique pliant soigneusement la dizaine de feuille. « Je vais pouvoir commencer une base de données. »

« J'ai aussi entouré en rouge les gens de mon peuple ayant le plus rapidement possible besoin d'une consultation, » reprit Thor en désignant d'un geste de la tête les feuilles entre les mains de son ami. « Notamment les personnes âgées ou de tout jeunes enfants, ainsi qu'un ou deux porteurs de maladie dangereuse, mais je vous rassure, non-contagieuse. »

Natasha resta quelques instants muette, troublée par cette part de maturité du Dieu. Elle l'avait toujours connu brave, au bon cœur, mais qui fonçait très souvent tête baissée sans trop penser en résultat en premier lieu.

Il avait grandi.

« Je vais vous laisser entre hommes, je crois que l'on m'attend, » glissa ensuite Natasha qui montrait du bout du pouce Steve Rogers sur la rampe de lancement.

Le supersoldat remarqua aussi la présence de Thor et lui fit un signe de la main en guise de salut, et Thor lui répondit avec tout autant d'entrain.

« Dans ce cas, à vendredi prochain, » lui fit Bruce avec un sourire doux qui attira l'œil du Dieu de la Foudre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et l'enlaça rapidement en échange pour ensuite partir à l'encontre de Captain America. La victoire avait été célébrée i peine trois jours, et les affaires reprenaient déjà. Mais comme disait Tony Stark ou Heimdall, le monde n'attendait pas.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous et Romanoff ? » lui demanda donc Thor qui était resté posté près de Bruce Banner à observer le jet préparer son décollage.

Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à la relation possible de son ami avec l'ancienne espionne russe, mais tout concordait, surtout le mantra sacré qu'avait créé Natasha pour apaiser l'esprit de Bruce quand il était derrière le Hulk.

« Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, » lui répondit Bruce après un raclement de gorge. « Tout s'est passé si vite mais je pense… Que nous suivons la bonne voie. »

Le jet commença à s'élever dans le ciel, et une partie du champ de force du Wakanda se désactiva pour leur offrir un passage. Le vent brassa la veste sombre de Bruce ainsi que le tissu de la tunique légère que portait Thor suite à la chaleur de ce pays.

« Je le pense moi aussi, » lui affirma Thor en quittant l'engin volant des yeux pour chercher le regard du scientifique. « Je le remarque quand elle vous regarde. Et quand vous la regardez aussi. »

Bruce rit nerveusement et se tourna vers Thor à présent que le jet avait quitté l'espace aérien de la ville africaine.

« Alors je me fie à ton jugement Thor. Il faut dire que depuis un moment, tu sembles presque savoir ce que le destin nous réserve. »

Thor rit à son tour de bon cœur, mais pourtant, Bruce avait tort. Il pressentait parfois certes ce qui pourrait parfois se produire et les choix qui avaient poussés le destin où les Nornes à agir en épargnant sa vie, mais beaucoup de choses avaient été faites alors qu'il était totalement impuissant.

« Venez Bruce, je vous offre un verre, » reprit ensuite Thor qui refusait que son esprit vagabonde à nouveau dans des eaux dangereuses. « Et je vous interdis de refuser. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Te connaissant, toi et ton goût pour le bon alcool, je sais que je ne serais pas déçu, » lui répondit Bruce qui rangea donc les feuilles d'émargement dans sa sacoche.

« Parfait alors ! »

Ainsi, Thor frappa amicalement le dos de Bruce et les deux hommes quittèrent l'air d'atterrissage pour commencer leur chemin dans les rues animées du Wakanda en ce beau début d'après-midi. Le soleil était chaud mais les systèmes de ventilation et douce brume méthodiquement étudiées et placées dans les rues colorées apportaient une fraicheur agréable.

« Et toi, quels sont tes plans ? » lui demanda Bruce qui ne se lassait pas de contempler les petits magasins, restaurants et devantures qui incorporaient modernité et techniques ancestrales.

« Mon peuple semble bien s'intégrer avec le Wakanda, T'Challa est d'ailleurs enchanté de voir que nous partageons tous notre culture si aisément, » lui expliqua Thor qui marchait à ses côtés en profitant des doux crachins d'eau que les machines diverses produisaient. « Mais ça ne peut pas être permanent, ainsi, avec l'aide de Heimdall et Loki, nous cherchons un monde qui pourrait accueillir le restant d'Asgard. »

Bruce hocha lentement la tête, et remarqua effectivement du coin des yeux que quelques Asgardiens discutaient à l'ombre d'un arbre avec les Wakandais, ou bien visitaient les lieux accompagnés des gardes de T'Challa.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, » continua Thor, soudain plus soucieux. « Je prévois prochainement de regagner Stormbreaker et de partir retrouver la Pierre de la Réalité. Si nous pouvons retrouver Thanos sur le chemin, alors je me ferais une joie de l'anéantir pour toujours. »

Désormais, Bruce ne ressentait plus l'aura enjouée de son ami, et ne vit plus qu'instinct vengeur et détermination évidente à faire payer à Thanos ce qu'il avait semé tout autour de lui.

« Thor… Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, il faut-… »

« Voyez-vous, puisque je vais être père, je me dois d'être assuré que mon enfant naisse dans un monde sûr. Voilà la flamme qui me pousse à aller retrouver le titan, » lui expliqua Thor qui s'était finalement arrêté près de l'une des fontaines de la grande place marchande.

Bruce s'arrêta donc en même moment que lui, mais fut pris d'un temps d'arrêt en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Tu-… vas être père ? » articula Bruce Banner en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant comme un air de déjà-vu aujourd'hui.

Ce fut à Thor de paraître interloqué.

« J'ai cru que je vous l'avais déjà annoncé, » lui avoua Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais il se rappela soudain que les seules personnes qui avaient été présente quand il avait avoué qu'il aurait été père si Thanos n'était pas venu détruire le Statesman, avaient été Natasha, Steve et Rocket. Et avec les derniers événements, il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la nouvelle avec son grand ami Bruce.

« Je m'en excuse, » lui fit sincèrement Thor en joignant les mains devant lui. « J'ai été si débordé ces derniers instants et ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. »

Mais la stupéfaction du scientifique semblait prendre des proportions immenses, comme si ses neurones commençaient petit à petit à faire des liens qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se créer.

« Et… Loki aussi il-… » commença Bruce de plus en plus perdu.

« L-… Loki est venu te voir finalement ? » fut la réponse de Thor qui à présent, était lui aussi surpris, oubliant pendant un instant le vouvoiement.

Quand Loki avait fini par lui promettre avec aigreur que _oui_ il irait consulter pour être sûr que leur enfant se portait bien et pour discuter des prochains mois qui seraient très certainement nouveaux pour tous les deux, Thor ne pensait pas réellement que son frère y aille le lendemain même.

« Non… » murmura soudain Bruce en secouant lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

Thor se pinça les lèvres, n'osant plus trop parler. Est-ce que Loki l'assassinerait bien proprement s'il apprenait qu'il avait vendu la mèche si rapidement sans son accord ? Est-ce que Bruce avait réellement réussi à venir à la conclusion que Thor redoutait ?

« Tu es le père… » conclut Bruce avec ébahissement en le pointant du bout de son index.

« Le _père_ ? » tenta tout de même le blond avec un sourire qui se voulut parfaitement innocent.

« Tu es le père de l'enfant de Loki, n'est ce pas ?! »

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Bruce Banner était très perspicace. Mais à son grand bonheur, Thor ne remarqua pas de signe de dégoût ou de colère chez Bruce, simplement un profond ahurissement suite à la conclusion qu'il avait réussi à faire tout seul.

« Je ne crois plus aux coïncidences, Thor ! » ajouta Bruce en abaissant sa main, souhaitant lui montrer qu'un mensonge de sa part ne pourrait rien y faire.

Thor vérifia d'un coup d'œil inquisiteur autour de lui que personne ne les écoutait, mais les passants ne leur prêtaient pas réellement d'attention, ou que très peu, et le brouhaha ambiant masquait leurs voix.

« Vous êtes l'un des seuls au courant, Bruce, » intervint donc le blond en levant ses mains devant lui. « Alors baissez un peu d'un ton, j'aimerais que-… »

« Bon sang ! Ça explique la fois où je vous ai choppé en train de… de vous embrasser dans l'une des ailes du Statesman ! »

Thor haussa un sourcil, se remémorant soudain ce souvenir chaud et doux entre lui et Loki qui avaient réussi à voler un moment pour eux quelques heures après la destruction d'Asgard, tous deux surpris par Hulk qui passait par là. Le Hulk les avait scrutés avec de gros yeux et les deux Dieux avaient été au bord de la crise cardiaque quand le monstre vert avait annoncé sa présence avec un grognement.

Tout compte fait, ils avaient tenté le diable en agissant ainsi et ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux même. À ce souvenir, Thor se mit à rire en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

« Vous… Vous vous en rappelez ? » lui demanda donc Thor qui avait assuré à Loki que seul Hulk se rappelait de cet événement.

« Oui, ça a marqué Hulk. Ça m'a marqué aussi, » fit le scientifique en tapotant sa tempe du bout de son index pour appuyer ses dires.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître déroutant pour la culture midgardienne mais si ça peut vous rassurer il a été adopté et-… »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Bruce pressa ses deux mains contre son crâne et poussa un long soupir afin d'aérer un peu son esprit. Allons bon, il ne finirait jamais d'être surpris ? Son cœur allait finir par vraiment lâcher, il n'était plus le jeune qu'il était à l'époque.

« Bon sang… Vous allez avoir un gosse, _ensemble_ , » résuma donc Bruce en osant un regard vers l'autre homme.

Thor hocha lentement la tête, frustré de ne pas savoir quel genre de pensées occupait l'esprit de son ami à l'instant actuel.

« Je lui souhaite bien du courage… À votre enfant, » reprit Bruce qui tenta un sourire amusé.

Thor rit alors doucement conscient que lui et Loki formaient une bien étrange paire. Depuis le retour à la normale, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, et il espérait de tout son cœur que lui et Loki puissent élever cet enfant de la meilleure des manières.

Et de ne pas répéter les erreurs dans lesquelles ils avaient grandi tous les deux.

« Non, sincèrement, Thor, je suis heureux pour toi, » insista ensuite Bruce soudain plus sérieux après avoir vérifié qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne trainait. « Désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça mais… Comprends-moi, sur Terre on n'est pas habitué à tout ça. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. Vous aussi, vous me surprenez souvent sur Midgard. »

Bruce lui lança un regard ironique et ses yeux dévièrent jusqu'à la jolie fontaine de la place marchande.

« J'ai vu ce que cet enfant a produit chez Loki ce matin. Ainsi que le sourire que ça te donne depuis quelques jours, » continua le scientifique, le cœur finalement léger. « Cet enfant vous a tous les deux changé d'une bonne manière, et sache que je me ferais une joie de suivre le développement de ce bébé. »

Les paroles de son ami ravirent Thor qui hocha vivement la tête, lui aussi heureux que Banner puisse être de leur côté. Il était l'une des personnes en qui il avait plus confiance, avec Heimdall et Steve Rogers, mais ces deux derniers étaient loin d'être médecins.

« Je tiens à vous remercier, Bruce. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Thor déposa sa main contre son épaule et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Et soudain, quelque chose s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Bruce qui comprit peut-être d'où venait aussi la rage aveugle qui poussait Thor à poursuivre Thanos.

« Etais-tu au courant pour le bébé quand-… quand Thanos est venu récupérer le Tesseract ? »

Le visage de Thor s'assombrit soudain et son regard se porta lui aussi vers la fontaine silencieuse. Bruce le savait, Thor avait surement lui aussi besoin de parler.

« Thanos me l'a avoué, » lui expliqua-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Thor laissa son corps s'asseoir sur le rebord en pierre de la fontaine colorée, remarquant avec amertume que ces sombres souvenirs ne cessaient d'attaquer tout son corps.

« Thanos ? » répéta Bruce, incrédule.

« Et ça a été surement l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs, » reprit Thor qui fixait désormais son reflet être dessiné par l'eau limpide de la fontaine.

Cette erreur lui avait offert la force de revenir loin en arrière et de sauver son amant ainsi que son futur enfant. Et Thor espérait secrètement pouvoir lui avouer ça en face, afin que Thanos puisse regretter à jamais ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

« En parlant de Thanos… » tenta Bruce après un petit instant, toujours debout près de Thor. « Il faudrait que tu gardes un œil sur Loki. »

Soudain plus inquiet, Thor quitta son reflet des yeux et interrogea son ami du regard, espérant que durant sa consultation, il n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez Loki.

« Je doute qu'il souhaite se confier à quiconque, hormis peut-être à toi, » lui expliqua Bruce, air désolé tirant les traits de son visage. « Mais rappelle-toi. Les dernières secondes qui sont surement gravées dans sa mémoire à présent, ce sont des secondes concernant Thanos lui arrachant la vie, Thor… »

Thor déglutit et hocha lentement la tête à ce rappel. Il n'avait pas tort, Loki, mais aussi Gamora, contrairement à la moitié de la population, avaient été tués des propres mains du titan, et leurs souvenirs n'avaient pas d'égal.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ma famille est ce pour quoi je me battrais jusqu'à la mort, » lui assura Thor avec détermination en se levant. « Je veillerais sur Loki. »

Bruce lui offrit un regard entendu et remarqua alors du coin des yeux quelque chose au niveau du poignet dégagé de Thor.

« Un nouveau tatouage ? » lui demanda donc le scientifique qui concédait qu'il était temps de changer de conversation.

Un peu précipitamment, Thor pivota son poignet pour scruter avec incertitude la base de son poignet gauche, là où une fine bande noire d'à peine cinq centimètres commençait à s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Il referma le poing en déglutissant, se rappelant que ce matin, cette étrange bande n'était pas aussi prononcée.

« Oh, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, » fut la réponse agitée de Thor qui garda pourtant son poignet confiné dans sa main droite.

Néanmoins, Bruce n'était pas dupe et il sut voir à travers le sourire faux de son ami.

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour, je sais ça fait très longtemps et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais la seule fois où j'étais chez moi entre deux dépars en vacances, j'étais vraiment pas satisfaite avec ce chapitre donc j'ai pas posté. Donc voilà le chapitre 7 un peu tard en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue._

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes, et si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que j'ai bien lu et que je suis toujours aussi touchée par vos mots :)_

 _A très vite en espérant que vous passez de bonnes vacances (et que vous ne vous asséchez pas avec ce temps de canicule!)_


	8. Plus de secret

_-''-_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Plus de secret  
** _-''-_

 _Le souffle erratique, les membres tremblants et le cœur si rapide qu'il pouvait l'entendre battre contre ses tempes, Loki scrutait l'eau écarlate à ses pieds n'osant lever les yeux vers la personne qui lui faisait face. Il était cerné, il pouvait entendre l'épée du colosse se faire aiguiser contre sa propre armure, ainsi que les ricanements de la femme et de l'homme aux longs discours._

 _Et en face, se trouvait à présent l'homme qu'il redoutait le plus à ce jour. L'homme qui le paralysait de par sa propre présence et qui faisait trembler tout son corps. Tout était rouge autour de lui, comme si la mort n'était qu'un un pas et qu'elle attendait qu'il ne bouge pour pouvoir l'accueillir._

 _« Regarde-toi, » fit la grosse voix du titan. « Pas même capable de regarder son propre destin en face. »_

 _« Mon destin n'est plus de mourir entre tes mains, » lui répondit Loki d'une voix rauque en levant les yeux vers lui, poings serrés si fort qu'il aurait pu déchirer sa peau à la seule force de ses ongles. « Il ne l'a jamais été ainsi. »_

 _Mais malgré la confiance qu'il essayait de s'instaurer, Thanos ne parut pas intimider par ses propos et commença à s'avancer lentement jusqu'à lui. Loki souhaita reculer mais pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, il en était incapable._

 _Il en oublia la présence du Black Order autour de lui, et son esprit se focalisa entièrement sur le titan puissant et assuré, qui s'arrêta à un pas de lui. Loki sentit son souffle se couper, et il attendit, les yeux levés avec incertitude palpable vers Thanos. Il était incapable de bouger, ou de lui crier quelque chose de vicieux ou de menaçant. Ou même, de supplier._

 _Il était là face à l'homme qui l'avait déjà tué, et il ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire._

 _« Fais-moi part de tes impressions, Loki, Prince d'Asgard, » continua donc Thanos en plaçant ses deux mains puissantes derrière son dos pour se mettre à tourner lentement autour de Loki tel un prédateur analysant sa proie. « Roi légitime du Jotunheim, Dieu de la Tromperie. »_

 _Pendant qu'il récitait les propres mots que Loki avait prononcés un peu avant de produire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, le Dieu en question resta immobile, son regard balayant le liquide écarlate aux ondes silencieuses qui indiquaient que le titan était proche de lui._

 _L'épouvante l'empêchait presque de respirer._

 _« Dis-moi, Loki Odinson, » compléta Thanos placé à l'arrière de Loki qui sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Quel effet ça fait de savoir tu as mené ton propre enfant à la mort ? »_

 _Le cœur de Loki rata un battement et il serra les dents, ses pupilles agitées et tremblantes comme jamais. La grosse main de Thanos, toujours posté derrière lui, se plaça contre son épaule frêle et il sursauta à ce contact, ressentant les doigts du titan tout proche de son cou dégagé._

 _« Quel effet ça fait de savoir que tu as tué ton propre gosse ? » lui chuchota Thanos à l'oreille._

 _Son cœur hurla, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Loki déglutit et fut incapable de retenir plus longtemps les larmes de terreur et de chagrin. Il le sentait à présent. La culpabilité le rongeait jusqu'à l'os et encore une fois, il était vulnérable._

Ne nous tue pas… _se répétait-il dans sa tête._ Ne nous tue pas, pitié.

 _Puis, la main de Thanos se retira de son épaule, et le titan continua son cercle pour se placer à nouveau devant Loki et contempler son spectacle. Un sourire vil se dessina sur les lèvres de Thanos, et il fit apparaître quelque chose dans le creux de sa main, scintillant à la lueur rougeâtre que reflétait l'eau aux couleurs chaudes._

 _Loki se mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure, souhaitant arrêter ses larmes de couler et reprendre le plus vite contenance. Il avait besoin de se défaire de ce sort, et essayer de vaincre ce monstre une bonne fois pour toutes._

 _« Cette lame te dit quelque chose, petit Dieu ? » lui demanda Thanos en faisant tournoyer l'arme entre ses doigts épais._

 _Bien sûr qu'il la reconnaissait. C'était celle qu'il avait modelée dans le creux de sa main alors qu'il offrait ses vœux les plus sincères à Thor Odinson, tout en dupant Thanos. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru avant que son adversaire n'intercepte son poignet pour lui faire lâcher cette lame._

 _Et la voilà à présent entre les mains de Thanos. Le titan lui présenta plus amplement l'arme, la plaça sous les yeux de Loki tout proche de son cou._

 _« C'est plutôt une belle arme, » lui fit remarquer Thanos avec certain intérêt en scrutant le manche doré aux quelques cristaux verts émeraude incrustés avec finesse. « Pourquoi l'avoir réduite à être utilisée seulement pour des coups perfides et injustes ? »_

Injuste ? _pensa Loki avec ironie, mais il fut incapable de lui cracher à la figure ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effroi ou un autre sort de Thanos qui l'empêchait de parler, mais de toute manière il aurait été incapable d'articuler correctement ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La lame tout proche de son cou et le monstre face à lui le terrorisait purement et simplement._

 _Il se rappelait de la douleur de ses poumons en feu et de sa nuque au bord de la rupture._

 _« Alors autant continuer dans ce à quoi elle est destinée, » compléta Thanos en abaissant la lame._

 _Mais avant que Loki ne puisse comprendre ce que souhaitait faire le titan, il sentit la lame brillant de rouge se plonger dans son ventre, et il hurla._

 _« Toi seul as conduit ta fille à la mort, Loki d'Asgard. »_

Et son réveil fut chaotique.

O

La lune brillait intensément dans le lac artificiel rectangulaire bordé de palmiers, là où en journée, les membres royaux ou les proches du souverain du Wakanda aimaient y plonger. Mais à cet instant, tout était calme et vide de vie.

C'était là que les jambes de Loki l'avaient dirigé quand il s'était réveillé au milieu beau milieu de la nuit, hanté par ce terrible cauchemar. Tout comme celui de Thor qui avait été persuadé d'avoir communiqué avec le réel Thanos. À ce moment précis, Loki comprenait de quoi parlait Thor et s'en était effrayant

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fixait les étoiles du Wakanda, bien moins nombreuses et moins féériques que les nuits étoilées qu'il avait l'habitude de voir à Asgard, à Vanaheim et même parfois au Jotunheim, mais le spectacle restait agréable.

 _Toi seul as conduit ta fille à la mort._

Sa main vint se presser contre son abdomen, et il serra le tissu de sa tunique entre ses doigts tremblants. Il avait mal au cœur. Si mal au cœur. Thanos disait vrai dans ses rêves. Il avait mené son enfant à la mort. Lui qui avait toujours été si réfléchi, avait jeté sa vie aux pieds du titan, ayant perdu tout espoir, et souhaitant pouvoir faire gagner du temps à son frère. Il avait été aveuglé par ce qu'il avait compris être un amour véritable envers Thor.

Ses sentiments l'avaient conduits à une mort certaine, si Thor n'avait pas été capable de revenir jusqu'à lui dans le temps, son erreur aurait perduré et le Vahalla –s'il avait été accepté- lui aurait fermé aussitôt ses portes.

Loki abaissa la tête, et compressa sa mâchoire, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Jusqu'à présent, le déni l'avait aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau, et il avait entendu plusieurs personnes parler de ce moyen de défense que la plupart ayant fait face à la mort possédaient, et que ce n'était surement pas une mauvaise chose. Mais à présent, Loki ne l'était plus. Rien de tout ça n'avait été un rêve. Les doigts de Thanos contre son cou avaient été réels et ne provenaient pas d'un cauchemar qu'il n'avait jamais exercé.

Désormais, ce n'était pas sa propre mort qu'il se devait à faire face, non. Mais la mort de cet être au fond de lui. Comme il se rappelait de la douleur de sa gorge écrasée par le titan et la brûlure de ses poumons en manque d'oxygène, il ressentait aussi ce second soupçon de vie disparaître avec lui.

Lorsque sa nuque avait été brisée, il se rappelait avoir ressenti au plus profond de lui, quelque chose de profondément lumineux, s'éteindre.

« Je suis si désolé… » murmura Loki qui laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Les « et si » étaient toujours sujet de torture mentale, mais Loki était incapable de s'en défaire. Tout simplement parce qu'il en avait les souvenirs vivides.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur les dalles blanches, et en s'y concentrant, il put clairement distinguer à l'aide de sa magie une aura étrangère vive et chatoyante quelque part derrière cette barrière de tissu. La lumière d'un si petit être qui grandissait lentement mais surement.

Ce bébé, était la lumière dont il avait parlé. Il était la lumière que Thor avait perçue.

« Est-ce que ça va, faux frère de Thor ? »

Loki fut instantanément tiré hors de ses pensées par une voix fluette qui ne lui était pas vraiment inconnue et empoigna instinctivement l'une de ses dagues vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Wawawa, range-moi ça ! Je suis du bon côté ! » lui hurla alors l'étrange animal en levant les mains en signe de reddition après avoir fait un bond.

Loki le scruta un instant des yeux, se rappelant l'avoir croisé une fois ou deux au Wakanda, mais aussi, durant la bataille contre le titan. Tant il était encore perturbé par ses pensées profondes qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était toujours assis à même le sol, à la hauteur de cet étrange animal.

« Qui es-tu… ? » lui demanda Loki en abaissant lentement sa dague, prenant petit à petit conscience du moment présent.

« Rocket, tu sais, celui qui a donné l'œil à ton bro'. »

Ainsi donc, voici le prétendu « lapin ». Loki en aurait ri avec sarcasme s'il n'était pas dans cette position dégradante. Loki se leva en apposant la fierté qui lui restant et tourna la tête sur le côté pour essuyer rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de sa main.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, créature. Disparaît, » lui ordonna Loki, honteux d'avoir été vu ainsi.

Mais le prénommé Rocket ne paraissait pas réellement effrayé par lui, ni par ses paroles. En réalité, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, le sommeil ne le gagnait pas, et puis, il en avait profité pour analyser les alentours du palais avant de tomber sur Loki.

Jusqu'à présent, il était dans l'optique de trouver quelque chose à chiper avant leur départ, mais l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé le Dieu l'avait inquiété. Ou du moins, intrigué. Avec Thor il avait eu son lot d'histoires et aventure, mais une de plus n'était surement pas déplaisant.

« Tu sais, j'ai su être à l'écoute de ton frérot, et visiblement il semble que je suis plutôt bon pour ça. Tu veux en parler ? » lui demanda donc le Gardien de la Galaxie en prenant un air tranquille.

Loki resta un instant silencieux à tenter de chasser son mal de crâne, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre avec acidité à son interlocuteur, Rocket reprit, une pointe d'inquiétude se lisant dans sa voix.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Suivant le regard de Rocket, Loki comprit que ce dernier s'interrogeait sur la main que le brun avait gardée fermement plaquée contre son ventre, ses doigts serrant le tissu de sa tunique avec force.

Et sa main était rigide et douloureuse suite à cette poigne. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué non plus, et prit une plus ample inspiration, dans l'espoir de pouvoir calmer son cœur toujours rapide. Lentement, il détacha sa main de son ventre et fixa sa paume tremblante.

« Je vais bien, » fut la réponse de Loki qui se voulait froide et directe, mais qui échoua suite à sa gorge asséchée.

« Tu sais, c'est normal ce qui t'arrive là, » compléta Rocket en osant un pas vers lui. « Mes potos aussi ne passent pas une nuit sans cauchemar. Surtout Gamora. »

Car inutile d'être très idiot pour comprendre que cet homme avait été réveillé en pleine nuit par un cauchemar. Et c'était devenu une habitude au Wakanda depuis quelques jours. Depuis le fameux retour dans le temps.

« C'est surement facile à dire, mais ce titan ne mérite vraiment pas que vous rêviez de lui chaque nuit, il mérite de tomber dans l'oubli le plus total, » lui fit calmement Rocket qui complétait ses paroles avec des gestes. « Essaie peut-être de te raccrocher à quelque chose de cette réalité pour te tirer de tous ces cauchemars et pensées toxiques. »

Loki referma son poing et dévia un instant son regard jusqu'à l'animal au don de parole. Ses propos avaient beau être naïfs, il n'avait pas tort. Les cauchemars de ce traumatisme n'étaient que des visions du passé rien de plus. S'il souhaitait s'en sortir, il devait faire fi de ce passé, et se concentrer sur son présent.

« 'Fin, c'est ce que j'ai conseillé à Groot dernièrement, » ajouta Rocket en haussant les épaules pour ensuite contempler le lac artificiel où la lune presque pleine s'y reflétait.

Encore une fois, les gens de cette planète le surprenaient. Certes, Rocket n'était surement pas d'ici, mais la sincérité dans sa voix l'avait dérouté. Il était peu habitué à recevoir ce genre de traitement de faveur. Mais comme à Sakaar où personne ne savait qui il était, ici, ils avaient tous tourné la page.

C'était un tout nouvel horizon que se dessinait pour eux. Un tout nouvel horizon que Loki se refusa à gâcher.

« Je vais être père. »

C'était sorti tout seul alors qu'il avait repris lui aussi la contemplation du lac. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa voix soit si gorgée de fierté. Son cœur s'était gonflé de joie à ses mots. C'était comme si à partir de cet instant, il était conscient que cet enfant allait naître et que Thanos ne pourrait plus rien contre lui.

Rocket parut surpris par la nouvelle, mais Loki continua presque aussitôt en abaissant la tête vers lui.

« Est-ce un argument suffisant pour me concentrer sur mon présent ? »

« Je crois qu'on peut pas faire mieux, » rit Rocket en hochant vivement la tête. « C'est assez fou, parce que ton bro aussi va être papa dans quelque temps. Vous vous êtes concerté avant ou c'est comment ? »

Loki se figea à ses paroles et fronça les sourcils. Rocket quant à lui, se décomposa, pensant avoir fait une erreur en lui avouant cela.

« Oh merde, peut-être voulait-il te l'avouer lui-même… ? » lâcha Rocket en plaquant sa petite patte contre sa bouche, n'ayant pas pensé que Loki pouvait potentiellement ne pas être au courant.

« Si, bien sûr que je le sais, » coupa Loki en secouant lentement la tête. « Je suis juste… étonné qu'il ait partagé la nouvelle. »

Alors comme ça Thor clamait un peu partout qu'il allait être père ? N'avait-il pas convenu qu'il devait préparer d'abord Asgard à avaler la nouvelle qui concernait lui et Thor et une potentielle relation plus que fraternelle ?

« Il nous l'a dit un peu avant le retour dans le temps, tu sais… il était désespéré et tout ça. Et quand il nous a dit ça les yeux brillants, j'ai compris que le fait de pouvoir sauver sa famille allait le booster un peu. »

Loki resta sans voix, ayant complètement oublié le fait que Thor et un petit groupe de Steve avaient discuté un long moment pour décider où se rendre dans le temps. Il avait aussi oublié pendant un temps que Thanos avait joué avec les sentiments de Thor, et en cherchant dans ses souvenirs, avait pu voir l'enfant. Comme Heimdall avait pu.

Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Thor. Certainement pas.

« En tout cas, je vous souhaite une famille en bonne santé, » lui sourit Rocket en levant son pouce.

Pour toute réponse, Loki hocha la tête et ferma un instant les yeux, pour profiter de cette douce brise. Finalement, cet animal n'était pas si agaçant que ça contrairement aux croyances populaires que lançaient souvent Quill.

O

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre attitrée dans le palais de T'Challa, il vit que Thor était lui aussi éveillé malgré l'heure tardive. Ou plutôt, le matin à peine levé.

Le blond était assis sur le bord du lit, torse nu, ses avant-bras pressés contre ses cuisses et quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir doucement, il s'était redressé et ses yeux s'étaient éclairés.

« Loki, tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il alors que le brun se dirigeait lentement jusqu'au lit, retirant ses bottes.

Thor l'avait cherché dans la salle de bain, et dans les couloirs, mais avait fini par le voir de la fenêtre, dans le lointain, et avait compris que Loki avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis un moment. Il avait donc attendu son retour dans un profond silence.

« Je vais bien, Thor, » lui assura Loki à voix basse en s'installant avec élégance sur les cuisses du blond.

Il déposa ainsi son menton contre le crâne humide de sueur du blond qui avait sûrement lui aussi cauchemardé avant son réveil, et Thor plongea son visage dans le torse de Loki, entourant ses hanches de ses bras puissants.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, profitant de cette douce chaleur malgré celle déjà étouffante du Wakanda. Seul le chant des grillons qui circulait à travers la grande fenêtre entrouverte se faisait entendre, ainsi que leurs souffles lents et profonds.

« Plus de secret, Loki… » lui murmura finalement Thor qui savait depuis l'entrée du brun qu'il y avait quelque chose.

 _Plus de secret_. Les secrets avaient été destructeurs tout autour et entre eux. Les deux hommes avaient très vite compris que la franchise, surtout pour Loki, serait une étape difficile à gravir dans leur relation, mais qui était primordiale.

Contre toute attente, Thor sentit Loki se crisper contre lui, et il retira son crâne de son torse au moment où le plus jeune abaissa sa tête pour plonger son visage dans le cou du blond. Les bras de Loki encerclèrent le torse de l'autre homme et Thor n'osa bouger, surpris par l'attitude tactile de Loki, ce qui n'était pas coutume.

« Loki… » appela-t-il doucement en refermant ses bras contre ses hanches qu'il avait ouverts sous la surprise.

« Je suis… désolé, » fit la voix étouffée du brun.

Thor se figea, bouleversé par la voix brisée qu'il entendait là, proche de son oreille. Il sentit son cou et son épaule dégagée être humidifiée des larmes que laissaient à présent couler Loki devant lui, et son cœur se serra.

« Si je n'avais pas agi ainsi face à Thanos, j'aurai épargné toutes les horreurs qu'il t'a montrées… » continua Loki d'une voix rauque, ses poings se fermant douloureusement.

Au-delà du chagrin, c'était la colère. Une colère fugace contre le titan.

« J'aurais dû réfléchir. J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas le berner sans un plan murement réfléchi, j'aurais-… »

« Le temps n'était pas de notre côté Loki. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… » le coupa Thor qui frotta doucement son dos, plaçant l'une de ses mains contre l'arrière de son crâne. « Moi-même, je ne pouvais pas savoir que Thanos me mettrait hors d'état de nuire si rapidement quand je me suis jeté sur lui sans réfléchir… On ne pouvait pas _savoir_. »

Puis, le silence se fit dans la chambre. La légère brise de la nuit s'élevait et traversait la fenêtre entrouverte pour caresser l'arrière du dos nu de Thor, ainsi que sa nuque, et brassait doucement les mèches sombres de Loki. Pendant quelques instants, seuls les grillons de la nuit étaient auditivement percevables.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Loki s'était fait à l'idée qu'une fois calmé, il aurait lâché Thor qui n'aurait apposé aucune résistance, et tous deux se seraient recouchés sans un mot, et ça n'aurait pas été utile. Les gestes et les sentiments avaient été là, il ne restait plus qu'à se rendormir et attendre qu'une nouvelle journée pointe le bout de son nez.

Néanmoins, Loki dériva loin de cette pensée qui le mènerait naturellement jusqu'au chemin de rêves plus agréables, car quelque chose sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse penser aux conséquences. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un moment déjà et qui était enraciné au plus profond. C'était ce qui avait créé bien des tourments.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû dérober le Tesseract sur Asgard… »

Il pensait avoir dit ça si bas que Thor n'aurait pas été capable de comprendre disntinctement ses propos, mais les deux mains de son amant qui se plaquèrent aussitôt contre ses épaules pour le tirer hors de son torse indiquèrent qu'il avait encore une fois tort. Le blond le tint fermement devant lui, Loki toujours assis sur ses cuisses compactes et lui porta un regard profondément bouleversé.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, » le réprimanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement ne s'attendant pas à de tels propos. « Tu m'entends ? »

Loki sentait clairement les doigts de l'autre homme enserrer presque douloureusement ses épaules, mais il ne fit rien pour s'y dépêtrer et le fixa dans les yeux, lui montrant qu'il ne pouvait pas ravaler ses paroles.

« Le Tesseract n'aurait surement pas été détruit par Surtur et l'implosion d'Asgard, » compléta Thor la gorge nouée, mais profondément confiant dans ses paroles. « La pierre aurait sombré seule dans le cosmos et Thanos l'aurait récupéré sans lever le petit doigt. »

« Et il ne serait jamais allé jusqu'à notre vaisseau pour effectuer un pure génocide afin de récupérer le Tesseract, » ajouta Loki du tac au tac sans daigner abaisser les yeux.

Thor plissa un instant les yeux, cherchant chez Loki une quelconque trace de moquerie, mais il ne trouva qu'une certaine consternation et ce qu'il pensa être de la culpabilité derrière le regard tranchant de brun.

Puis, lentement, Thor lâcha ses épaules et abaissa ses mains, laissant Loki libre, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

« Très bien, tu imagines cela comme ça… Alors je vais faire de même, » commença Thor en détournant le regard, soudain plus évasif.

Ce fut au tour de Loki à analyser son frère qui parut moins sûr de lui.

« Il y a une chose qui comme toi, me hante aussi, » lui avoua Thor qui préférait fixer un point invisible dans la chambre plutôt que de faire face aux pupilles émeraudes qui brillaient à la lueur de la lune. « Thanos n'aurait jamais réussi à claquer des doigts et à effacer la moitié de l'univers si je n'avais pas agi égoïstement. Si je n'avais pas décidé par vengeance de viser le cœur et non la tête. Par ma faute alors que je souhaitais qu'il soit témoin de sa propre défaite et de sa mort, il s'en ait sorti et a pu utiliser son arme destructrice… J'ai la mort de la moitié de l'univers sur la conscience. »

Inutile d'être intelligent pour perspicace pour ressentir la profonde tourmente dans laquelle se trouvait Thor à l'heure actuelle, et son attitude, plus que son discours, ébranla Loki. Il en fut presque attristé que Thor soit soumis lui aussi à ce genre de pensées coupables.

« Qu'as-tu donc à dire ? » finit par lui demander Thor en croisant finalement le regard de Loki.

En réalité, Loki n'avait pas les mots pour apaiser le blond. Il n'avait pas même les mots pour se consoler lui-même.

« Que nous sommes de sombres idiots… Qui ont eu bien de la chance, » finit par lâcher Loki en se retirant des genoux de l'autre homme pour se laisser tomber lourdement sur le matelas confortable.

Un faible rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond qui vint rejoindre son frère lui aussi, allongé sur le dos, son épaule nue frôlant celle de Loki protégée par un tissu fin et ocre.

Tous deux restèrent dans cette position sans bouger, chacun témoin de la respiration lente et lourde de l'autre.

Loki finit par passer ses deux mains contre son visage afin de retirer les restes des larmes qui commençaient à sécher et fini l'ascension de ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu, tirant ses mèches de cheveux en arrière par la même occasion.

« Par les Nornes, deux fois que je pleure en l'espace de dix minutes. Que m'as-tu fait, Thor Odinson ? »

Dans ses paroles, il y eut le souffle d'un sourire que Thor pu aisément remarquer et dans la pénombre, il sourit lui aussi. Loki garda un instant ses deux mains plaquées contre son crâne, avant d'abaisser ses deux bras, celui de gauche se reposant sans douceur contre le torse nu du blond allongé à ses côtés.

Et encore une fois, il eut comme l'impression que cette peau contre son avant-bras nu paraissait plus froide qu'à la normale. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse clairement faire un point sur sa préoccupation, il entendit Thor lui répondre :

« J'ai pleuré aussi. Ça fait du bien parfois. »

Et il n'en avait pas honte.

« Et puis, tu sais… » reprit Thor avec un petit sourire taquin en prenant entre ses mains le bras de Loki contre son torse pour masser le muscle avec douceur. « On dit toujours que les hormones ça-… »

Loki le laissa faire mais pivota sa tête vers lui et lui lança un regard désabusé, ce qui fit rire le blond aussitôt, ayant déjà prévu la réaction de l'autre homme.

« Tu te rappelles que je suis un Frost Giant ? Remémore-toi simplement la figure de ces gens-là, et dis-moi si tu souhaites toujours continuer ta phrase. »

« L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mon frère. »

« Rah, tais-toi… »

Loki lui infligea un faible coup contre son torse à l'aide du bras qu'il avait échoué contre lui. Mais au lieu d'un éclat de protestation, Thor rit chaudement, ce qui arracha un sourire ironique à Loki, qui finalement, devint sincère.

Puis, Thor se redressa et prit appui sur son coude pour observer le brun qui plaçait ses mains liées contre son abdomen.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose de comique… ? » lui demanda Thor en abaissant la voix, feignant vouloir partager un secret.

Mais le sourire espiègle que lui offrait Thor prouvait clairement qu'il avait quelque chose de stupide en tête, mais Loki ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il préférait nettement plus voir cette expression sur le visage de son amant, plutôt que les expressions qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Drôle comment ? Parce que tu as un humour déplorable. »

« Quelle jolie description tu me dresses de toi, Loki. »

Loki plissa les yeux en lui lançant un regard atterré, puis Thor reprit avec un peu plus de sérieux :

« Banner a compris que je suis le père de ton enfant. »

Comme l'avait prédit Thor, la réaction fut immédiate, et Loki se redressa lui aussi, médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Déjà ?_

« Quoi ? » fut donc la première chose qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

« Il ne le dira à personne. »

« Comment as-tu pu lui vendre la mèche ? » s'exclama Loki avec exaspération évidente.

« Il l'a deviné tout seul ! »

Génial, la prochaine fois qu'il ira faire la seconde prise de sang prévue, il aura à faire aux regards douteux et inquisiteurs de Bruce Banner qui savait pour lui et Thor. _Brillant_.

« Tu veux un autre truc drôle, Thor ? » l'interrogea donc Loki en suivant le même schéma que le blond.

« Humm ? »

« La sœur du Roi du Wakanda a découvert ce que j'attendais. »

Thor lui lança un regard mutin et un sourire narquois. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas que lui qui pouvait gaffer sur cette histoire.

« De toute manière, nous devrions le dire au peuple et à nos amis un jour au l'autre, » lui répondit donc le blond en tapotant l'épaule de Loki.

« Et elle parle beaucoup d'après les croyances populaires. »

« Il faudra le dire rapidement, donc. »

Puis, Loki scruta son amant qui laissa à nouveau choir son corps contre le matelas pour récupérer l'un des oreillers et le caler confortablement contre son crâne. La chaleur était telle qu'il était difficile de dormir sous les couettes.

Le brun soupira intérieurement en voyant que Thor semblait si bien prendre la chose. Mais en réalité, Loki était anxieux quant à la réaction du peuple quand il apprendrait pour lui et Thor, et surtout, quand il apprendrait à propos d'un enfant déjà en évolution.

« Ton ami Banner va être contraint de m'ouvrir le ventre pour extraire l'enfant et tu seras aux premières loges, » ajouta Loki d'une traite en souhaitant pouvoir faire ouvrir les yeux de l'autre homme.

« La vue du sang ne m'effraie plus, Loki, » fut la réponse de Thor qui avait à présent les yeux clôt, serein. « Et puis, comme cela, je pourrais t'apporter toute mon aide, et voir notre fille dans ses premières secondes. »

Dans un coin de sa tête, Loki se rappela encore une fois que Thor avait été contraint de voir leur fille de la pire des manières, et il comprit pourquoi Thor prenait à la légère cette histoire.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus à s'en faire.

Parce que ce que leur avait offert Thanos, c'était de vivre avec d'autant plus d'entrain. Et il n'avait plus la force de contredire les pensées dans lesquelles Thor se réfugiait afin de pouvoir passer le cap de la première histoire terrible.

Ainsi, précautionneusement, le brun vint se rallonger auprès de Thor et utilisa son avant-bras en guise d'oreiller pour croiser le regard du blond qui venait de rouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient à présent aux visages séparés par quelques centimètres, chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.

« Que penses-tu que mère dirait de nous… ? » lui demanda enfin Loki dans un souffle.

Mais Thor ne trouva aucune crainte ni même regret dans l'expression de son frère, et même s'il savait bien cacher ses émotions, Thor fut certain que Loki disait plus cela par curiosité que par peur.

Étrangement, la pensée que Frigga pouvait très certainement les voir quelque part, debout et souriante au milieu du panorama doré du Vahalla se mariant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux durant le soleil couchant, apaisait les deux Dieux.

« Je pense que… elle nous hâterait pour trouver un prénom… » fut la réponse de Thor qui laissa vagabonder ses yeux jusqu'à l'abdomen de Loki.

Encore à cet instant, Thor pouvait se remémorer clairement les traits du visage de l'enfant que lui avait montré Thanos. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom, et il ne savait pas quel prénom pouvait porter l'être si magnifique qu'il avait pu voir.

« Nous avons le temps… » lui fit Loki avec un faible sourire tout en fermant lui aussi les yeux.

Cette petite pensée, celle de leur mère veillant quelque part au-dessus d'eux, et partageant leur bonheur, était un éclat suffisant pour les porter sans pénombre dans le monde des songes.

« Plus de secret… ? » finit par dire Thor, proche de l'endormissement alors que son bras vint s'échouer contre la hanche de Loki.

« Plus de secret, » lui répondit l'autre homme sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Mais à ce jour, ce n'était pas Loki en qui on pouvait douter. Non, c'était en Thor qui confinait loin des yeux la marque étrangère à son poignet derrière un faux bandage de guerre.

* * *

 _J'aime l'idée que pour une fois, ça ne soit pas de Loki dont il faut se méfier, mais de Thor._  
 _J'avais aussi à cœur, vouloir écrire une discussion entre les deux frères concernant leur mère. Voilà, deux rêves accomplis :D_


	9. Deux Rois

_-''-_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Deux Rois  
** _-''-_

Tony Stark procédait aux dernières vérifications des plans numériques de la future salle d'entrainement qu'il allait construire à son emplacement même lorsqu'il vit du coin des yeux une figure se détacher du décor. Levant les yeux des plans qui brillaient de bleu et tournoyait au ralenti au-dessus d'une table holographique, Tony remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Stephen Strange habillé à ce jour comme le plus simple des Terriens.

Il retint un soupir en le voyant se diriger vers lui, n'ayant pas trop aimé que Strange ait commencé à fouiner dans les plans du futur Q.G. et surtout, qu'il y pose sa patte. Il avait apporté un tas de modifications toutes critiquées par Stark.

Derrière eux, la falaise où se dessinait l'horizon se vit être frappée plus furieusement par les vagues, suite au vent qui se levait.

« Si c'est pour agrandir la salle de méditation, vous pouvez tout de suite prendre la porte, » le prévint aussitôt Tony une fois que Strange se soit placé devant la table au beau milieu du chantier qui commençait à peine à poser les fondations.

« Je me demande bien de quelle porte vous parlez, pour le moment je n'en vois aucune, » lui répondit le chirurgien sur le même ton en mimant chercher autour de lui ladite porte. « Ce qui me pousse à m'étonner par la lenteur des travaux. Je pensais que Stark Enterprise savait mieux gérer son temps. »

Ça y est, le magicien commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système. Tony garda son calme et darda vers lui un regard ironique.

« Ne rangez pas magie et science ensemble, Strange. Ça fait à peine cinq jours que nous sommes sortis de cet enfer, alors je m'estime le droit de procéder comme je le souhaite. »

Cette fois-ci, Strange ne daigna pas lui répondre, et fixa avec attention les plans numériques qui flottaient au-dessus de la table. D'un geste de la main, Tony réduisit la taille du plan de la salle d'entrainement et aussi sec, le Q.G. entier se dessina. Il était plus discret que le dernier à la périphérie de New-York mais aussi, visuellement plus attrayait.

Tony en était secrètement fier, et avait même eu bon cœur d'accepter l'idée de Peter Parker qui avait proposé que la porte d'entrée principale soit située sous une lettre « A » au design moderne. Et c'était plutôt pas si mal.

« Ainsi donc, voilà comment nous réécrivons l'histoire, » dit alors Strange qui semblait détailler avec précision le plan, ses deux mains à présent pressées contre le rebord de la table circulaire.

Si jamais il y avait encore quelque chose qui le chiffonnait dans les schémas de Stark, il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire à nouveau remarquer.

« On se doit de protéger la Terre qui est toujours le théâtre de guéguerre et règlements de comptes. De plus, ici est le point parfait pour réunir absolument tout le monde en cas de problème, » compléta Tony en désignant le paysage derrière lui d'un geste de la main.

Il n'avait pas tort. Être situé au niveau de l'équateur facilitait grandement les transports aériens et ici, ils étaient loin des yeux indiscrets et des villes.

Dans son geste, Tony se figea et observa quelques instants le soleil qui commençait à descendre doucement dans le lointain, signe que la journée allait toucher à sa fin et qu'il allait pouvoir bientôt retrouver Pepper afin de boucler les derniers arrangements de leurs fiançailles.

« Alors, était-ce celui-là, le seul et unique scénario que vous avez vu dans lequel on gagnait ? » lâcha soudain Tony sans même avoir réfléchi à la question.

Strange quitta lui aussi le soleil chaud des yeux pour les reporter vers le milliardaire qui semblait nostalgique et perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est celui-là, j'ai pu contempler cette histoire alternative qui est à présent la nôtre, jusqu'au point où Thor arrivait à retourner en arrière dans le temps avec le gant, » affirma Stephen après un bref hochement de tête.

Il connaissait l'exactitude de l'histoire jusqu'à ce point donné, et tout s'était déroulé exactement comme dans les visions qu'il avait eues sur Titan.

« En fait, tous nos espoirs reposaient sur Thor récupérant le gant de l'infinité à un certain point de l'histoire… » ajouta Tony en lâchant un rire ironique pour se retourner vers la table numérique et éteindre le projecteur holographique.

« Nous avons tous joué notre part. »

« Thor reste le grand héros. J'aime bien ce type même s'il pourrait un peu partager la vedette. »

Tony commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires et allait permettre aux ouvriers à se retirer quand les paroles de Strange le stoppèrent dans son élan :

« Contre toute attente, Loki est lui aussi d'une grande importance dans cette histoire. »

« Loki ? » répéta donc l'homme de fer, mallette déjà en main, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du chirurgien, aimant particulièrement quand la curiosité de Stark était attisée. C'était amusant de le voir ne pas être au courant de tout.

« Oui, le petit prince mégalo un peu efféminé qui aime particulièrement jouer avec des couteaux, » appuya Strange avec légèreté en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec Loki qui remontait à un temps où Thor recherchait son père.

« Oui, je sais de qui il s'agit. Mais sérieusement, _Loki_ ? » répéta Tony soudain effaré.

Malgré les verres teintés de ses lunettes, Strange ressentit l'agacement chez lui. Tony avait toujours été sur ses gardes concernant le Dieu de la Malice depuis l'épisode de New York, et le temps semblait ne pas l'avoir guéri.

« Il a été important, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, » lui fit Stephen en toute innocence, sachant que ça animerait d'autant plus la curiosité de l'autre homme.

Puis il tourna les talons, faisant mine de s'en aller, mais Tony le rattrapait déjà pour marcher à son allure au milieu du chantier.

« J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'il s'était fait assassiner par Thanos dès le début des hostilités, » explicita hâtivement Tony qui retira ses lunettes d'un geste vif et habile.

« C'est ce qui a provoqué une partie du déclic chez notre ami le Dieu un peu perché. »

Tony s'arrêta un instant pour annoncer au chef de chantier qu'il pouvait s'en aller et prendre son week-end surement bien mérité, et s'apprêtait à dire de même à Happy qui était au téléphone quand il remarqua avec consternation que Stephen continuait sa marche tranquillement. Tony se précipita à nouveau vers lui.

« Hé, ne partez pas si vite ! Je veux en savoir davantage ! » s'empressa de lui dire Tony qui avait amèrement compris que le magicien savait quelque chose de crucial. « Je peux à tout moment vous retirer de la liste des invités à mes fiançailles ! »

« En quoi cette histoire peut-elle vous intéresser ? » l'interrogea Strange avec ironie mordante en s'arrêtant pour se placer face au milliardaire.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? Un peu que ça m'intéresse. En plus de tout ça, vous savez bien que Loki et moi partageons une histoire houleuse. Alors chaque détail le concernant compte, croyez-moi. »

Strange l'analysa un instant des yeux, profitant de voir le fameux Stark au bord de la supplication. Finalement, ses « tours de magie » comme Tony aimaient bien les appeler, l'intéressait grandement.

« On ne sait jamais avec lui, » ajouta Tony plus sérieusement qui pourtant, avait plus dans l'optique à faire cracher le morceau à son interlocuteur plutôt que de l'avertir des méfaits potentiels de Loki.

« Vous le laissez pourtant vagabonder au Wakanda ce qui est loin d'être ce qu'on fait en général quand on connaît un ennemi public. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grandement le choix. »

Tony allait l'étrangler. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait cet homme qui sur bien des points, ne le ressemblait que trop bien.

« Il y a des choses qui dépassent votre entendement, » reprit Strange avec une certaine lassitude.

Mais avant que Tony n'ait pu répondre à cette ineptie qu'il se jura de faire payer plus tard, Strange continua en contemplant le soleil qui commençait à rejoindre l'horizon du pays exotique.

« Mais sachez que ce fut la perte de deux personnes qui ont offert le pouvoir à Thor pour sortir victorieux et parvenir à retourner si loin dans le passé. Et Loki et une de ses deux personnes. »

Laissant balayer son regard vers le sol, Tony analysa les paroles de l'autre homme, mais rien ne lui venait. Quand il leva les yeux, Strange était de nouveau reparti tranquillement sans même l'ombre d'un au revoir.

« Je ne laisse pas tomber, Strange ! » lui jura Tony en plaçant une main contre ses lèvres pour faire porter sa voix le plus loin possible.

O

« Je peux être la conseillère du Roi, non ? »

Loki lui lança un regard en biais. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas dû amener la Valkyrie avec eux lors de la réunion avec T'Challa qui allait finaliser leurs accords. Thor était le Roi d'Asgard et il était donc légitime qu'il y soit, ainsi que Loki que le blond avait désigné comme son bras droit –n'ayant jamais eu trop l'occasion de discuter de leurs rôles respectifs-. Même Heimdall était ici, mais Brunhilde…

C'était une autre histoire.

Dans un coin de la grande pièce circulaire du palais du Wakanda, discutaient Thor et T'Challa, tout proches de la fenêtre ouverte sur le pays chatoyant au soleil haut dans le ciel, et Loki devait se coltiner la jeune femme aux sérieux problèmes sur la boisson.

« Un Roi a toujours besoin d'un conseiller, » ajouta la brunette l'air de rien, bras croisés à scruter Thor qui s'était revêtis un peu plus dignement pour la rencontre avec Black Panther.

« Tu ne veux pas faire plutôt le bouffon de la cour ? Ça te correspondrait vraiment mieux, crois-moi, » fut la réponse du Dieu de la Malice qui avait bien d'autres problèmes plus importants.

Il y avait déjà sa relation avec Thor qui préoccupait une grande partie de son esprit, ainsi que le bébé qui reposait dans son ventre, mais aussi savoir que Thor lui cachait très certainement quelque chose ne le réjouissait pas.

Et puis, du côté du peuple, il ne sentait pas réellement d'amertume ou de colère contre lui, mais il ne savait clairement pas comment agir. Il ne pouvait certainement pas arracher les rênes du peuple à Thor bien que parfois il en avait grandement envie, surtout quand le grand blond s'apprêtait à des erreurs de débutant depuis le début de son règne.

Le tout saupoudré du fait qu'il se trouvait sur Midgard entouré de mortels.

« Parce que t'sais, avec toi et Thor au pouvoir, je crains vraiment le pire. J'ai pu vous côtoyer à peine quelques jours depuis Sakaar, et j'ai compris que ça puait le futur anarchique. »

« Je n'ai plus le pouvoir sur le peuple comme avant. Tout dépend de Thor, » répliqua Loki qui avait lui aussi posé son regard sur le concerné en pleine discussion.

« Pourtant depuis notre arrivée au Wakanda, tu prends tout autant de décisions que Thor. »

Elle disait vrai. Une petite moitié des avancées après la destruction d'Asgard concernant leur peuple fraichement sorti d'une mort certaine était due à lui. En y réfléchissant plus longuement, Thor le laissait donner son avis mais aussi, disputer ses propres idées. Tel un égal. Tels deux _Rois_ analogue à la tête d'un royaume sorti des cendres.

Son regard troublé se reporta vers la jeune femme pensive. Affecté par cette petite révélation dans son esprit, Loki resta muet, le cœur battant.

« Et vous avez cruellement besoin d'une conseillère telle que moi, » reprit soudainement la jeune femme en se retournant vers le brun, manquant presque de le faire sursauter.

Alors que Loki était à deux doigts de l'étriper –il remarqua aussi avec aigreur qu'il perdait beaucoup plus rapidement son sang-froid qu'à la normale-, Thor et T'Challa arrivaient au bout de leur conversation.

« Attendons que Thanos soit vaincu, et que le monde soit sûr avant de faire migrer votre peuple ailleurs. Je pense qu'il est plus sage de procéder ainsi, » conclut donc T'Challa avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Votre royaume sera-t-il d'accord et capable de nous accueillir moi et notre peuple durant tout ce temps ? » lui demanda Thor tout de même gêné par cette hospitalité inespérée.

À nouveau, il utilisa l'adjectif « notre » quand il désigna le peuple, et le Roi du Wakanda avait rapidement compris qu'il faisait allusion à Loki et à lui quand il disait cela. T'Challa n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment procédaient les Dieux de nos jours quand il s'agissait de gouverner, ainsi, il avait rapidement concédé que cette appellation était normale.

Peut-être qu'entre membres de même famille, le pouvoir était le même ?

« Votre peuple apporte beaucoup au nôtre. Je pense que cette cohabitation sera bénéfique pour chacun de nous, » lui répondit T'Challa avec un hochement de tête.

Thor fut donc soulagé par ses propos et sourit gaiement oubliant presque qu'il était face au Roi du pays dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

« Je vous remercie grandement. Je ne sais comment vous dédommager. »

Mais T'Challa leva une main dans un geste doux, lui indiquant donc qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de chercher à compenser cette hospitalité. Et puis, Thor était tout de même la personne qui avait pu tous les sauver d'une morte certaine et pratiquement incurable.

« C'est bon, votre belle parlotte est terminée, je peux aller pisser maintenant ? » glissa Shuri qui s'était tenue aux côtés de son frère durant leur petite interaction.

Retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, T'Challa jeta un coup d'œil vers sa jeune sœur au sourire toujours taquin. Thor rit au commentaire innocent de la jeune fille, aimant sa joie de vivre et l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Et puis il n'oublia pas qu'elle était porteuse d'un lourd secret qu'elle n'avait pas encore dévoilé, pas même après une semaine écoulée.

« C'est pas toi qui insistais pour participer à ce meeting ? » lui fit T'Challa, consterné.

Heureusement que leur mère n'était pas ici aujourd'hui où Shuri aurait à nouveau eu une bonne remontrance.

« La réunion est finie depuis dix bonnes minutes ! » s'exclama la Wakandaise en élevant les bras, montrant ainsi la pièce pratiquement vide.

T'Challa lui lança des éclairs ainsi qu'un éclat de menace. Il voulait qu'elle se tienne bien devant Thor Odinson tout de même, mais le Dieu paraissait pourtant amusé par l'attitude joviale et gaie de sa sœur.

Mais avant que le Roi n'ait pu répondre à sa petite sœur insolente, Heimdall entra dans la salle fraiche et colorée et rejoint Thor près de la fenêtre.

« Le peuple est réuni dans le jardin principal, » déclara l'ancien Gardien des Portes à l'adresse des deux hommes. « Tout est prêt pour votre discours, mon Roi, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Thor cette fois-ci.

Heimdall avait toujours opté pour les marques de courtoisie exigées en public, Thor ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et avait fini par s'y habituer. Ainsi il hocha la tête de façon entendue. T'Challa leur fit un bref signe de tête et prit donc congé des deux Asgardiens, lui et Shuri, pour ensuite quitter la pièce et leur laisser le temps de discuter avant le grand discours.

« Annonce-leur que notre arrivée est imminente, » dit alors le blond à l'adresse du Gardien. « Je dois discuter avant avec Loki des derniers ajustements. »

À l'appellation de son prénom, Loki tendit l'oreille et la Valkyrie lui lança un clin d'œil taquin que le brun ne loupa pas. Mais il ne put la questionner du regard car elle partait déjà mais nul doute qu'elle reviendrait à l'assaut pour son statut désiré en tant que conseillère du roi.

Lorsque la jeune guerrière et le Gardien eurent quitté la salle lumineuse et que la lourde porte se soit refermée derrière eux, Loki se dirigea jusqu'à Thor qui s'était retourné vers la fenêtre ouverte, à contempler bras croisés le Wakanda riche en technologie et en couleur.

En silence, Loki se posta près de lui et se prit à apprécier cette douce brise qui faisait gonfler les fins rideaux des autres fenêtres entrouvertes.

« Que souhaites-tu dire à notre peuple ? » commença donc Thor en osant un regard vers l'homme à ses côtés.

Inutile de détailler plus la question, Loki savait à quoi pensait Thor. Ils avaient discuté absolument de tout quant au futur discours, tout en évitant le sujet le plus épineux. Mais il semblait être temps.

« _Notre_ ? » répéta pourtant Loki qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

« Ne joue pas l'idiot. C'est _notre_ peuple, désormais. »

« Parce que je porte ton enfant, » se permit de préciser Loki en détournant les yeux pour détailler le Wakanda qui toujours, lui rappelait quelques recoins d'Asgard.

Mais la main de Thor qui s'enroula autour de son épaule pour le faire tourner vers lui, le coupa dans sa contemplation et il croisa le regard intense et sérieux de l'autre Dieu.

« Non. C'est parce que je t'ai choisi, » lui affirma Thor en gardant sa main fermement enclavée contre son épaule. « Et parce que tu as toujours été l'un des princes légitimes d'Asgard. »

Loki chercha un brin d'amusement dans les yeux de son frère, ou quelque chose qui pourrait témoigner qu'il disait ça sur un coup de tête. Mais il ne trouva rien de tout ça, et demeura silencieux, le cœur serré.

« Et puis regarde, ça règle le problème. Plus de jalousie, nous sommes tous les deux les dirigeants de notre royaume, » ajouta Thor qui finalement, lui sourit d'un air amusé.

« On dirait un enfant qui parle… » railla Loki qui fut finalement soulagé de voir que Thor restait le même.

« Un enfant très sage. »

Puis, Loki prit une plus ample expiration et se retourna vers l'étendue du Wakanda, obligeant Thor à lâcher son épaule. Mais le lien de leur bulle intime qu'il avait conçu dans cette pièce resta intact.

« Mais je dois t'avouer… Que nous deux au pouvoir, ça ne doit pas être si mal que ça, » lui avoua le brun finalement incapable de cacher son petit sourire satisfait et… affecté.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »

Thor lui infligea une tape amicale et forte contre son dos, mais Loki ne s'en offusqua pas garda son sourire apaisé, tout son visage éclairé par le soleil haut du Wakanda. La couleur de l'astre allait de pair avec le nouvel œil de Thor, et intensifiait l'iris bleuté de l'autre.

« Pour le moment nous sommes les deux Rois d'Asgard. Régnant sur notre peuple au sein du Wakanda, » énonça le Dieu de la Foudre, le cœur léger.

O

Loki resta silencieux à la table du magnifique jardin où donnaient les étangs artificiels qu'il avait plus d'une fois côtoyés quand il avait eu le sommeil agité. Le thé que lui avait servi T'Challa refroidissait à vue de nez, mais il resta plongé dans ses pensées alors que le Roi du Wakanda discutait vivement avec Thor à la même table. Okoye y était aussi, ainsi que quelques dirigeants des autres contrées, et l'effervescence battait à son plein.

Visiblement, la venue des Asgardiens dans leur pays les enjouait tous, et Thor semblait si soulagé de voir son peuple si bien être accueilli. Cependant, Loki n'avait pas pipé mot lors du thé offert qui avait suivi le discours fort en émotions de Thor aux autres Asgardiens.

Ses propos se répétaient sans cesse dans la tête du brun. Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait résumé ce qui s'était produit depuis l'ascension de Malékith à la recherche de l'Ether, en passant jusqu'aux années dirigées par Loki mystifié derrière une copie d'Odin, jusqu'à la destruction de leur monde, la venue fulgurante de Thanos et le fameux retour en arrière.

Et contre toute attente, quand Thor s'était tourné vers Loki qui attendait à ses côtés à un mètre de lui, et qu'il avait annoncé à son peuple que Loki allait lui aussi gouverner à ses côtés en tant que Roi légitime, personne n'avait rechigné. Le brun était resté scotché par les dires de son amant, n'ayant jamais imaginé que publiquement, il annonce cela si tôt dans leur relation. Même Valkyrie située à sa droite avait haussé un sourcil, étonnée, mais plutôt satisfaite.

Après tout, les Asgardiens avaient été habitués au règne de Loki sous le visage d'Odin, et peu de personne s'était plainte de lui. De plus, depuis tout ce qu'avait vécu le peuple d'Asgard, ce n'était pas une petite nouvelle comme celle-là qui allait les déstabiliser.

Et alors que Loki scrutait pensivement les quelques palmiers situés tout autour des points d'eau éclairés puissamment par la lumière du soleil, il se prit à sourire distraitement, touché par la direction qu'avait pris la situation. Quelques mois auparavant, jamais il ne serait cru Roi.

À nouveau, le rire cristallin de Thor se fit entendre, et au moment où il allait tourner la tête pour participer à la conversation et ne pas faire bande à part –Valkyrie étant partie déambuler avec Shuri quelque part, surement dans le laboratoire de la Wakandaise intéressée par les origines de la jeune femme- les yeux de Loki tombèrent un instant sur Heimdall.

En effet, l'ancien Gardien des Portes du magnifique royaume doré d'Asgard se tenait près d'une des colonnes, à quelques mètres de la table, pourtant ayant été lui aussi convié aux hostilités. Néanmoins, le gardien avait refusé poliment en annonçant au roi du Wakanda qu'il avait quelque chose à régler.

Et Lorsque Loki croisa le regard clair et perçant de Heimdall, il sut instantanément que l'autre homme souhaitait lui parler. Après tout, il connaissait le Gardien depuis des milliers d'années, et comme l'avait plusieurs fois précisé Thor, il était un peu comme un second père pour eux.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » leur fit Loki en se levant de table.

Malgré les discussions qui s'enchainèrent après un hochement de tête entendu de la part de T'Challa, Thor jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Loki qu'il vit s'approcher d'Heimdall et quand il sentit les yeux du Gardien se poser sur lui, le Dieu de la Foudre reçut un désagréable petit frison tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Heimdall avait beau ne plus être le Gardien des Portes d'Asgard, il pouvait toujours _tout_ voir.

Loki quant à lui, ne vit pas le regard quelque peu agité de Thor qui reprit vivement part à la conversation enrichissante autour d'une bonne tasse de thé et de douceurs wakandaises.

« Que veux-tu, Heimdall ? » lui demanda Loki tout de même un peu sur ses gardes, se demandant bien ce que le Gardien lui voulait.

Le menacer afin qu'il ne fiche pas tout en l'air ? Lui ordonner de refuser la proposition de Thor quant à sa position en tant que Roi ?

« Pas ici, » fut la seule réponse du Gardien.

Et il tourna aussi sec les talons, se plongeant dans les terres chaudes qui entouraient le beau palais moderne. Ainsi, sans oser un regard vers la table derrière lui, sentant presque les y eux réservés de Thor sur lui, Loki le suivit sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Il remarqua que le Gardien avait coupé ses cheveux, les gardant courts comme à l'époque de leur jeune âge, et le voir sans armure hautement dorée ou armé jusqu'au cou était un peu déstabilisant. Heimdall lui paraissait presque humain, voire affaibli, mais toujours aussi intouchable, ça il le sentait.

Mais il ne lui en toucha pas mot, concernant ce changement physique, conscient que tous avaient été touchés à sa manière, et puis, il préférait ne pas se lancer dans un chemin aussi escarpé qu'étaient les élans de préoccupation envers le Gardien des portes.

Ainsi, toujours en silence, Heimdall le conduisit jusqu'à un petit ponton en bois qui traversait une grande partie d'un lac qu'ils empruntèrent afin d'atteindre un porche au même matériau dont le toit épais les protégeait des rayons du soleil. Lorsque Loki se plaça au bord de la plateforme, le magnifique lac s'étendait devant lui, brillant sous l'astre étincelant de la Terre.

Et il se laissa profiter de ce magnifique soleil. Le soleil qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

* * *

 _Coucou, oui je suis de retour, poursuivant aussi cette fic en espérant que vous êtes toujours décidée à la suivre. Je m'excuse donc pour ce si looong retard et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous enjouer pour la suite. Oui car je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme publication régulier pour cette fic._

 _Je remercie tous mes lecteurs –et encore une fois désolée si je n'ai pas répondues à certaines reviews, ça fait si longtemps, mais sachez que j'ai tout lu et que vos messages, je les aime si fort-._

 _Dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce neuvième chapitre (qui est un peu un chapitre de transition, la discussion future avec Heimdall va soulever un problème qu'a senti Loki) et on se retrouve très vite ! Ciaou_


	10. Bander les cicatrices

_-''-_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Bander les cicatrices  
** _-''-_

 _Ainsi, toujours en silence, Heimdall le conduisit jusqu'à un petit ponton en bois qui traversait une grande partie d'un lac qu'ils empruntèrent afin d'atteindre un porche au même matériau dont le toit épais les protégeait des rayons du soleil. Lorsque Loki se plaça au bord de la plateforme, le magnifique lac s'étendait devant lui, brillant sous l'astre étincelant de la Terre._

 _Et il se laissa profiter de ce magnifique soleil. Le soleil qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir._

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda finalement Heimdall qui s'était assis derrière lui sur l'unique banc en bois au centre de la terrasse.

Loki se raidit un instant, n'osant se tourner tout de suite vers son interlocuteur. Il resta donc face au lac, dos à Heimdall, et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Heimdall savait pour l'enfant qu'il portait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. S'interrogeait-il sur sa santé et celle de l'enfant ? Ou bien concernant les nouvelles qui venaient d'être annoncées devant les sujets d'Asgard ?

« Je vais bien, » lui répondit simplement Loki qui tenta de paraître flegmatique.

De dos, il sentit le Gardien hocher lentement la tête tandis que Loki se posait mille et une questions, se demandant bien ce que lui voulait le Gardien des Portes. Et suite au silence du brun toujours debout sous le porche, Heimdall continua d'une voix puissante mais adoucie par un petit sourire que Loki pouvait percevoir auditivement de sa position :

« Est-ce une fille, ou un garçon ? »

La question parut sonnée étrangement aux oreilles du brun qui finalement se tourna enfin vers le Gardien toujours assis sur le banc, comme un vieil homme prenant des nouvelles de ses enfants. Comme Odin avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours.

Malgré lui, Loki eut un pincement au cœur à ce souvenir, mais rabroua ce ressentiment et fronça les sourcils à son égard.

« Ne prétends pas t'intéresser, » lui fit Loki, sèchement.

« Je ne prétends pas, » lui répondit pourtant Heimdall sans paraître affecté par la réaction de Loki à sa question. « Je suis dévoué à la famille royale, et connaître le sexe de l'enfant futur souverain est une information qui me tient à cœur de découvrir. »

Et les yeux dorés de l'autre homme ne paraissaient pas mentir. Pourtant, Loki était un expert quant à la lecture d'expression des visages, et aujourd'hui, ça ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Heimdall était honnête et sa question, sincère.

Pris quelque peu au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas ce que le Gardien s'entretienne avec lui de cette manière, il prit un temps avant de répondre, et finalement, planta à nouveau son regard vers le lac derrière Heimdall.

« Je ne le sais pas encore, » dit-il en croisant les bras. « Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre premier de mes priorités. »

En effet, Thor lui avait dit plusieurs fois que c'était une fille, qu'il avait pu la voir, mais Loki ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'un piège vicieux à la Thanos. Ainsi, il préférait ne porter aucune conclusion hâtive pour le moment.

« Puis-je émettre une supposition ? » lui demanda Heimdall, à nouveau toujours très sincèrement.

Après un second bref regard vers lui, Loki prétendant que cette conversation ne le déstabilisait pas le moins du monde, hocha donc la tête.

« À mon humble avis, il s'agira d'un petit garçon. »

Et Loki arqua un sourcil, sans lâcher l'autre homme des yeux. C'était étonnant de ne pas voir Heimdall aux traits tirés, mais au visage plutôt détendu et apaisé. Il put même lire un soupçon d'amusement dans les pupilles claires du Gardien.

« Je doute que tes dons te permettent de pouvoir aussi loin, » nota pourtant le Dieu de la Malice, qui pourtant devait se l'avouer, connaître le sexe de son bébé ne serait pas aussi déplaisant que ça.

« Il s'agit simplement d'une supposition, mon Roi, » ajouta Heimdall en reportant son regard devant lui, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher dans le lointain, libérant de sa douce lueur orangée que reflétait gaiement le lac.

Puis, le vent se leva, les cheveux de Loki furent doucement brassés, ainsi que les pans de sa tunique légère, et il se retourna lui aussi vers le soleil couchant. Quelques nuages commençaient à se faire entrevoir dans le ciel clair.

« Il y a autre chose, » reprit Loki après un silence. « Je peux le sentir. Don ou pas don. »

Pour toute première réponse, Heimdall hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux se mariant parfaitement avec la couleur de l'astre lumineux, et ainsi, il quitta la lumière de ses pupilles dorées et reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse :

« C'est à propos de Thor. »

Cette fois-ci, Loki fronça aussitôt les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'avait pu voir Heimdall. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que le blond au sourire idiot lui cachait bel et bien quelque chose, et si Heimdall le confirmait, ça irait très mal.

« Que cache-t-il ? » lui demanda Loki sans préambule.

Heimdall lui jeta un bref regard surpris, peut-être n'ayant pas imaginé que Loki avait lui aussi remarqué quelque chose d'étrange provenant du comportement de son amant.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, » lui avoua alors Heimdall, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement, comme si le poids de ce lourd secret venait de se déposer contre lui. « Mais il garde quelque chose qu'il souhaite que nul ne sache. Quelque chose que peut-être l'un de ses poignets cacherait. »

Plissant les yeux à cette remarque, Loki sentit une petite pique de colère naître dans le creux de ses entrailles. Maintenant que le Gardien le mentionnait, Loki avait en effet plusieurs fois aperçu le Dieu tripoter l'un de ses poignets, réajustant à chaque fois le tissu épais autour de celui-ci.

« Pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ? » largua Loki, soudain irrité. « Toi qui sais tout, tu as dû surement entendre Thor promettre qu'il n'y aurait plus de secrets entre nous. »

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, mon œil n'est pas sans cesse dirigé jusqu'à vous. »

En effet, même lorsqu'il épiait le royaume à l'époque, à la recherche de traîtres, de complots, ou bien pour surveiller les deux jeunes princes, il y avait toujours porté une limite que s'était imposée le Gardien, et cela depuis la nuit des temps. Jamais il n'avait brisé une intimité chaudement recherchée.

« Il ne te dit rien par crainte de t'inquiéter inutilement, » ajouta Heimdall en connaissance de cause.

« Il sait pourtant où les secrets nous ont menés, » siffla Loki entre ses dents.

Puis, Heimdall prit une plus ample inspiration, profitant de ce doux vent frais qui s'était levé sur le Wakanda et qui annonçait surement une belle pluie afin de rafraichir l'atmosphère lourd.

« Loki… » commença posément le Gardien. « Thor t'a perdu plus d'une fois, mais lorsque Thanos lui a appris pour l'enfant qu'il avait perdu en plus de ta personne, il a été brisé comme on ne pourrait jamais le concéder. À présent, jusqu'à la naissance de votre enfant, il souhaite ardemment vous préserver. »

Loki tiqua aux dernières paroles du Gardien, mais son interlocuteur reprit la parole en levant un index vers lui, lui intimant de le laisser continuer :

« Et avant que tu ne t'énerves en clamant pouvoir te débrouiller seul, Thor en est aussi conscient. Mais lorsque ce bébé est dans ton ventre, Thor ne peut pas s'empêcher de se comporter ainsi. Cette cassure dans son cœur est incurable. »

Et il était loin d'avoir tort. Ainsi, Loki déglutit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer ce que Thor avait pu ressentir lors de la dernière bataille contre Thanos dans un temps où il avait absolument tout perdu.

« Je souhaitais seulement te dire de garder un œil sur Thor, » renchérit le Gardien en se levant du banc en bois pour faire face à Loki. « Mais surtout, laisse lui un peu de _temps_. »

« Je vais essayer, » marmonna Loki qui avait comme un très mauvais pressentiment.

O

En sortant de la salle de bain après une bonne douche fraîche – ce qui était impératif après chaque fin de longue journée passée dans ce pays brûlant-, Loki, affublé de sa tunique légère habituelle et accommodée au temps du Wakanda, se figea après avoir refermé la porte coulissante juste derrière lui.

Ses yeux s'étaient reposés sur le dos du Dieu du Tonnerre qui était au fond de la pièce, au seuil de la baie vitrée ouverte sur le paysage grisâtre et frais suite à la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber dès l'heure du repas du soir. Cette douce pluie affaiblissait les chaudes températures et la brise de vent qui pénétrait dans leur chambre commune était on ne peut pus agréable, cependant, Loki ne se soucia en aucun cas de ça.

Non, il fixait Thor qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu sortir de la salle de bain, le blond paraissant perdu dans ses pensées à contempler la douce pluie et une toute nouvelle vision du Wakanda sous l'eau délicate des nuages. T'Cahalla leur avait dit qu'il pleuvait très rarement à cette saison, mais lorsque le temps se gâtait, les tempêtes pouvaient être violentes. Nul doute que bientôt cette petite pluie se changerait en quelque chose de plus intense. De plus électrique. Et Loki sentait que leur future discussion allait elle aussi prendre cette tournure.

Il déglutit et finit par s'approcher lentement de son amant, les paroles du Gardien des Portes se rembobinant encore et encore dans son esprit.

« Comment te sens-tu, Loki ? » lui demanda soudain Thor qui demeurait sous la même position.

Loki vint le rejoindre devant la fenêtre ouverte, évitant bien soigneusement de ne pas faire un pas de trop ou bien ses pieds nus iraient rejoindre la terrasse du balcon tapissée d'une pluie fraiche.

« Je vais toujours aussi bien que la fois où tu me l'a demandé, un peu avant ma douche, » lui répondit Loki après une inspiration.

Thor lui mentait, alors lui aussi avait bien le droit. Après tout, il était aussi le Dieu des Mensonges.

Et les yeux verts du plus jeune vinrent se glisser inconsciemment vers les bras croisés du blond torse nu à ses côtés. Et une petite pique de déception vint serrer le cœur de Loki.

 _Quelque chose que peut-être l'un de ses poignets cacherait_ , avait dit Heimdall en confirmant les doutes du brun. Et à présent, malgré le fait que Thor s'était douché avant lui et qu'il ne portait pas de haut, il semblait s'évertuer à porter ses protège-poignets en cuir, croyant peut-être pouvoir discrètement cacher quelque chose.

Mais au moment où Loki allait ouvrir la bouche et lui poser une question innocente à propos du cuir qui cachait sa peau, il croisa le regard intense et préoccupé de son aîné.

« Tu m'as l'air plus fatigué, Loki, » lui fit aussitôt Thor sans le lâcher des yeux. « Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, demande-le-moi. Et avant que tu ne protestes, non je ne te materne pas, je te fais simplement part de mes impressions. »

C'était bien essayé.

Néanmoins ces propos eurent pour effet quelques rappels concernant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Gardien un peu plus tôt en fin de journée. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué que Thor cherchait à protéger Loki et son enfant par crainte de les perdre une seconde fois, et que personne ne pourrait blâmer Thor pour son attitude, ayant subi le piège mental de Thanos.

Ainsi, Loki retroussa un instant ses lèvres sans lâcher les yeux bleus d'un Dieu soucieux et eut finalement de la peine pour Thor. Cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ce qu'avait vécu le fils légitime d'Odin avait certainement dû changer l'homme qu'il était, et ces cicatrices ne guériront surement jamais.

Mais il pouvait les bander.

De ce fait, toute colère et amertume ayant glissé hors de son esprit pour un temps, Loki lui répondit en haussant brièvement les épaules :

« Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de ne pas ronfler cette nuit. »

« Je ne ronfle qu'après avoir bu, et mon sang est vierge de tout alcool, » lui assura Thor avec un bref petit sourire.

Ce genre de petit sourire si innocent que Thor pouvait répandre sur ses lèvres et avoir don de guérir tout cœur d'une rancœur quelconque.

Mais petit sourire derrière lequel Loki savait aussi se glisser, afin de tirer les réelles versions de l'état du blond hors de sa tanière secrète. Non, Thor n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il prétendait l'être, et Loki ne sut pas réellement comment procéder.

Il savait au fond de lui, que de pousser cette discussion dans le sens de la tempête qui prenait en ampleur n'arrangeait rien. Ou du moins pour un temps. Pour ce soir.

Ainsi, le brun opta pour tout autre chose.

« Tes cheveux, » lui fit remarquer alors Loki en désignant le crâne de son amant d'un geste du visage. « Ils poussent. »

En effet, c'était peu visible, mais connaissant le visage de l'autre homme par cœur, Loki avait remarqué que quelques mèches prenaient en ampleur, et la couleur blonde de ses longs cheveux de l'époque reprenait en ardeur. Les marques qui avaient été laissées par la coupe brusque et désagréable offerte sur Sakaar qui avait laissé son crâne parfois visible, avaient pratiquement disparu.

« Oh, ça… » lui répondit le concerné en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humidifiés par la douche. « Je ne compte pas les laisser pousser, je dois avouer que finalement, c'est nettement plus pratique. Je me sens plus léger en combat. »

Il lut à nouveau l'honnêteté chez son frère, et vit que ce changement de conversation semblait apaiser un peu son cœur.

De plus, sachant que la chevelure longue des Asgardiens était un symbole de fierté et de pouvoir, suite à la réponse de Thor, Loki comprit que oui, Thor avait bien changé. Il avait tant mûri, et le brun comprit pensivement que c'était surement lors de cette métamorphose qui avait perduré depuis son expulsion d'Asgard que son cœur s'était mis à battre intensément pour le blond.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te battre prochainement, » glissa Loki en reportant son regard vers le Wakanda sous la pluie midgardienne. « Tu as un peuple à diriger. »

« _Nous_ avons. »

Mais derrière cette rectification, Loki sentit que Thor voulait lui dire quelque chose de plus. Pourtant, Thor se contenta finalement de se racler la gorge et copier son frère à contempler le pays qui les avait accueilli, eux et son peuple.

« Me préférais-tu avec les cheveux longs ? » l'interrogea ensuite Thor.

Loki plissa les yeux à son encontre, à nouveau suspicieux. Il détestait quand Thor était comme ça en plus de cela, il était une vraie quiche lorsqu'il essayait de mentir ou de faire mine de changer de conversation.

Mais à nouveau, Loki se calma en se répétant les paroles sages de Heimdall.

 _Cette cassure dans son cœur est incurable_.

Il se devait lui aussi d'être compréhensif de son côté, et concéda que pour ce soir, il ne lancerait pas le sujet sur le tapis, et allait pour l'instant simplement le garder à l'œil avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie plus grosse que le vaisseau de Star Lord.

« Le grand Thor se soucierait-il de son apparence ? »

« Je ne demande que ton avis, et ton avis m'importe toujours beaucoup, » lui répondit Thor avec à nouveau, ce même sourire doux et innocent.

« Alors si mon avis t'intéresse tant, proclame Valkyrie clown de la cour et inaugure une ou deux statues à mon effigie lorsque l'on aura trouvé où nous installer. »

À ces propos, Thor rit gaiment en déposant vivement une main contre l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Il y a surement quelque chose que je peux faire concernant l'un de ses deux souhaits, » dit-il, joueur.

Puis soudain, le tonnerre claqua quelque part dans le lointain, et le vent se leva. Thor et Loki reportèrent aussitôt leurs regards vers l'horizon alors que Thor lâchait un « ce n'était pas moi cette fois » alors que d'autres filets d'éclairs sillonnaient le ciel.

« Fille ou garçon ? » lâcha soudain Loki après quelques secondes de doux silence bercé par le tonnerre lointain qu'ils observaient tous les deux.

Thor lui jeta un regard interrogateur, sourcils haussés.

« Que te dit ton intuition ? » précisa Loki en tapotant légèrement son ventre toujours aussi plat.

À vrai dire, Loki ne pensait pas que cette question puisse à ce point éclairer le visage de son amant qui soudain, n'avait plus l'étoffe d'un Roi ou d'un Dieu, mais d'un enfant tout excité par un nouveau jouet.

« Je te l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une petite fille, » fit Thor au large sourire qui ne pouvait maintenant plus lâcher de ses yeux pétillant le ventre de son amant.

Un vote de chaque côté. Et le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que Loki lui, n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Fille, garçon ? La balance ne penchait pas dans un sens plus que l'autre, et finalement, il fut heureux de constater que ce petit brin de mystère n'était en rien une gêne pour lui, mais plutôt, les racines d'une certaine excitation.

La fillette qu'avait vue Thor pouvait être un vil piège de Thanos afin de le faire souffrir lorsque le titan souffrait lui-même de la perte de sa propre fille adoptive. Mais Loki préférait ne pas lancer ce sujet douloureux et hocha lentement la tête.

« Heimdall pense quant à lui qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, » crut bon de lui avouer Loki.

À ses propos, Thor reporta automatiquement un regard vers le brun tout en secouant la tête, visiblement assuré par son estimation.

« Ne lui fait pas confiance une seule seconde concernant ce genre de sujet, » le prévint le blond. « Rappelle-toi, Heimdall a cru que j'allais naître fille. »

« Ouh… Quel gâchis, » ricana Loki en ne pouvant éviter le petit sourire narquois qui fila sur ses lèvres. « J'aurais aimé voir ce que aurait donné un Thor au féminin. »

Thor fit la grimace puis continua :

« Et puis tu es entré dans la famille après ça. À croire que notre cher ami Heimdall souhaite désormais que ça ne soit que des garçons qui voient le jour en tant que prince. »

« En effet, après Hela, il y a de quoi se méfier, tu sais, » plaisanta Loki avec un petit sourire.

« Hum… Pas faux. Pas faux. »

O

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

« C'est une plaisanterie ?! »

La voix de Loki retentissait dans les longs couloirs du palais du Wakanda, aux belles décorations traditionnelles s'amalgamant parfaitement avec l'architecture moderne du bâtiment tout entier. Mais alors que toute cette richesse de culture aurait attiré l'œil de nombreux visiteurs, le Dieu de la Malice n'en avait que faire de la beauté qui l'entourait, mais aussi son amant qui marchait un mètre devant lui à grandes enjambées.

« Thor ! » appela Loki bien plus fort afin que le blond daigne enfin s'arrêter.

Ne souhaitant pas faire de leur dispute toute une scène, Thor s'arrêta net et se retourna vers le brun, le regard déterminé à agir.

« Loki, on en a discuté une centaine de fois ! » s'exclama Thor visiblement lui aussi à bout, comme si cette discussion avait duré et duré, jusqu'à ronger l'os.

« Je pensais que tu te fichais de moi ! » répliqua le brun en se plantant devant lui, les traits tirés dans la colère. « Ou bien qu'une troupe serait envoyée, mais certainement pas avec _toi_ dans les rangs ! »

Par chance, les couloirs étaient vides de monde, mais ceci n'allait pas demeurer, ainsi, le blond reprit après à peine quelques secondes de réflexion quant aux mots qu'il pourrait offrir à l'autre homme afin de le calmer.

« On a besoin de toutes les chances de notre côté si on tombe sur le Titan. Et tu sais que je suis un atout important, » lui fit Thor plus posément, cherchant dans le regard de Loki quelque chose se rapprochant à une approbation.

Approbation que Loki n'avait alors là, pas du tout.

Quand il y a quelques jours, Thor avait commencé à lui offrir quelques petits indices concernant une future ascension dans l'espace à la recherche de la pierre de Réalité qu'il savait sur Knowhere toujours protégée par le collectionneur et afin de reproduire Stormbreaker, Loki ne s'était pas inquiété tout de suite, concédant que suite au boulot monstre qu'ils avaient à poursuivre sur Terre, cette idée serait tardive à se mettre en place.

Mais il avait eu tort de penser ça. Thor avait déjà monté une équipe.

« Le collectionneur ne pourra pas garder la pierre éternellement, si Thanos souhaiter récupérer une seconde pierre et s'empare de celle de la réalité, nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait advenir même s'il ne possède pas le gant. »

Oui, Loki se rappelait que le gant avait été détruit et que le Titan se baladait quelque part dans l'univers avec une des pierres en sa possession. Celle du Pouvoir.

« Tu mens, » siffla Loki entre ses dents. « Ton objectif premier n'est pas d'aller détruire la pierre ou bien d'acquérir Stormbreaker. Tu veux simplement tomber sur ce monstre et le tuer de tes propres mains. »

Il vit Thor se tendre légèrement à ses propos, et le brun comprit qu'il avait malheureusement vu juste.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que notre enfant naisse dans un monde où un assassin de l'envergure de Thanos se cache et manigance on ne sait quoi, » répliqua durement Thor sans lâcher son amant des yeux, index devant lui. « Lorsque je me serais emparé de l'arme divine, et que la pierre de la Réalité ne sera plus, nous iront quérir le Titan, une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Les deux hommes restèrent donc un instant silencieux, une atmosphère hautement électrique filant tout autour d'eux. Loki refusait de laisser Thor s'en aller comme ça, alors qu'il cachait définitivement quelque chose, de plus, pousser par la vengeance et la haine. Tout ceci n'allait mener à rien de bon la petite équipe.

Et en parlant d'équipe, Loki remarqua soudain du mouvement derrière Thor. En effet, alertés par leurs cris, et surement en train de se préparer un peu plus loin, les membres choisis par Thor et Stark concernant la future mission s'étaient rendus jusqu'à eux.

Loki leur lança un regard mauvais, surtout au milliardaire qui lançait un sourcil interrogateur à leur adresse, visiblement en quête de ragots. La plupart des Gardiens de la Galaxie étaient eux aussi présents ici, ainsi que Rhodes le grand ami de Stark.

Mais Loki n'avait aucune confiance en eux.

« Je viens avec vous, » déclara Loki en reportant son regard jusqu'aux yeux bleus de son amant.

Il avait besoin d'être là pour médiatiser toute cette histoire. Les Gardiens semblaient former une équipe bien trop instable et puis, Tony faisait partie du groupe à son grand malheur.

« Non, non, Loki, » souffla Thor en lâchant un sourire ironique. « Tu ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te faire encourir un tel danger… Surtout au vu de ton _état_. »

Il avait chuchoté la dernière partie de sa phrase afin que la petite audience derrière lui ne l'entende pas. Après tout, peu de personne savait pour le bébé, et Loki aurait aimé que ça reste ainsi durant encore un petit moment.

« Pourquoi ne peut-il pas venir, il m'a l'air d'être un type plutôt robuste, » fit Rocket en désignant le Dieu de la Malice d'un geste de sa petite main.

Tony fit la grimace en secouant vivement la tête à l'adresse du raton-laveur de l'espace qui en réponse lui offrit un regard perdu. Dans un coin de son esprit, Loki se demanda si Rocket se rappelait de leur conversation quelques semaines auparavant, mais finalement, se reconnecta rapidement sur l'affaire qui suivait.

« J'irais bien, » lui affirma Loki en croisant les bras. « Je suis assez puissant pour me défendre seul, j'ai vécu bien pire. Et je ne suis pas encore un _infirme_. »

À nouveau, ces derniers mots furent chuchoter, mais avec une certaine fureur, si bien que Tony jeta un « hé, j'aime pas trop les messes-basses ! »

Thor quant à lui pinça ses lèvres, déconcerté. Il allait finir par dire tout haut ce que Loki ne souhaitant ardemment pas, et il l'aurait cherché ! Il attendait un enfant bon sang, le risque était trop grand.

« Tu as les rênes totales d'Asgard en mon absence, » tenta Thor qui décida de prendre un tout autre chemin pour ne pas énerver le brun.

« D'un seul coup ça fait réfléchir le petit prince mégalo… » murmura Tony –mais pas assez bas de façon consciente- à l'égard de Rhodes.

Loki ignora royalement les piques lancées par le milliardaire et compressa sa mâchoire, réfléchissant lui aussi à ses futurs propos. Certes, l'enfant n'avait rien à faire dans l'espace dangereux, et puis l'optique d'être aux rênes du peuple durant l'absence de Thor était alléchante, mais tout bien réfléchi, savoir Thor loin de lui sans savoir ce qui allait advenir le rendait _malade_.

« J'ai besoin de toi ici, Loki, » ajouta Thor, soudain plus calmement. « Quelqu'un de confiance auprès de T'Challa. Et te savoir en lieu sûr. »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre pris les avant-bras de Loki fermement dans ses mains, et l'attira pourtant avec une chaude douceur devant lui, ne le lâchant pas.

« Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? » lui demanda Thor en tentant un petit sourire, sa voix abaissée afin que seul Loki puisse être témoin de ses propos.

Et la petite équipe derrière semblait ne pas vouloir briser leur échange.

« Et moi, comment saurais-je si tu es en lieu sûr, hein ? » lâcha Loki entre ses dents. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul gérer notre enfant à la naissance, tu comprends ça ? »

Car il ne se sentait clairement pas capable d'accomplir une telle activité seul, surtout en sachant que Thor ne reviendrait jamais.

« Et je reviendrais, je te le promets, » lui murmura Thor, ses mains glissant jusqu'à ses épaules, ses pouces caressant la peau sous la tunique légère de l'autre Dieu. « Je reviendrais pour vous _deux_ dès que tout ceci sera fini. Ce ne sera pas long. »

Loki retroussa donc ses lèvres, et jeta à nouveau un bref regard vers l'équipe derrière Thor. Le blond avait raison sur bien des points, les accompagner était idiot et inconscient.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir, » accepta finalement le brun malgré lui. « Tu entends ça ? »

« C'est une promesse. »

« Mais avant, il y a quelque chose que j'ai à te montrer… »

* * *

 _Et vous, préférez-vous notre beau Thor aux cheveux courts ou longs ? Le débat est ouvert !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos super messages, je vous aime. J'espère donc que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _À très vite, ciaou_


End file.
